


What's Good?

by jenoarii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Idol Hoshi, Idol Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, architect student hansol, ceo jeonghan, choreographer jun, dance major the8, idol woozi, med student mingyu, music major seungkwan, psychology student seokmin, student council president kim mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoarii/pseuds/jenoarii
Summary: minwon au where idol!Wonwoo got smitten with all-rounder student council president!Mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Play this song and bounce

**Author's Note:**

> third fic in and its a meanie au!! Ill gradually update this as I am being swamped with schoolwork :(( This is just a way for me to relax and release my feels for meanie! A friendly reminder that english is not my first language so i apologize for typos and wrong grammars!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!! I may not be able to reply but I assure you i read it :>>
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jenyutalele)

Mingyu rubbed his eyes with his hands slightly. His eyes were getting strained from staring at his laptop’s screen for a long time.  
  
He glances at his wrist watch. _7:48 pm_.  
  
It was indeed past school hours and way past the time any student should still be at school. But it can’t be helped, he loves his job as the student council president.

He applied for it. He was interviewed for it alongside numerous candidates. He was personally picked, approved and recommended by Choi Seungcheol, the former president and the senior he truly adores. Not to mention that the administrators adore him and his schoolmates worship him.

He remembered how clueless he was when he first started in uni. He came from the countryside with a determined heart and mind to be a surgeon his family would be proud of. His mother and sister were supportive of the career path he chose but he can’t say the same for his father.

His father was the mayor of Anyang, striving to be the governor of the Gyeonggi province in the next year, so naturally, he wanted Mingyu, his only son, to follow his footsteps.

So, when Mingyu made it clear to his father what his passion was, he can’t help but be disappointed. As the days of Mingyu’s start of university neared, his father made sure make every minute count as he exposed Mingyu to the struggles of pursuing a medical career.

Mingyu didn’t wavered as he is also exposed on how dirty the government world works. At least in the medical world, he could find joy in what he do and that is more than enough for him.

With an uneasy heart, he was on the first step towards his dream, being accepted in his target school.  
  
Mingyu doubted himself back then but Seungcheol said he was a natural. He went from having no friends in his first days to being his class’ representative and president to being a course representative and now the student council president. His responsibility overlooked not only his department and course but everyone and everything that is inside campus.

Mingyu just shrugged, his father’s leadership abilities might have influenced him.  
  
"Hey pres! I’ll get going now." A voice called out. He saw Chan, a junior and his head secretariat, grabbed his things and proceed to the door, clasping a hand on Mingyu’s back.  
  
"Sure," Mingyu smiled at his member, "Thank you for today. Text me when you get home."  
  
"Yeah," Chan returned his smile, "Bye!"  
  
"Hey ‘Gyu," Seokmin, his head logistics team called out, "As much as I want to help you out anyway that I can, but I need to go now too. My brothers’ asking for me right now."  
  
"Min, how many times do I have to tell you that you’ve done more than enough?" Mingyu chuckled, "Go now! I’ll tidy everything up after."  
  
"Okay thank you. I’ll make it up to you next time." Seokmin immediately grabbed his things, "Don’t stay too long!"  
  
"No promises!" Mingyu just chuckled.

Mingyu waved and went back to what he was doing with a heavy sigh.

No matter how much he loves his job nothing will compare the way Pledis university treats them, literally dumping everything to him and his team. Nevertheless, he was grateful for his team for making every step bearable.

He loved his team so much. There was his right hand and vice, Minghao. Then his secretariat team headed by Chan and other teams such as the campaigning team headed by Hansol and his logistics team headed by his precious friend Seokmin. Communications team headed by Seungkwan and all the other juniors and students they took under their wing.

Mingyu can still remember how he met all of them whether they were the head of one of the societies or just a committee staff.

Minghao sat next to Mingyu in their freshman orientation and Seokmin was his first friend he became closed to in his department. Despite their differences, course and personality wise, they managed to click and stay together. Four years and counting.

Now, they work alongside Mingyu, who influenced them in taking part of the council, as they study hard for their degree as well as leading the student body.

As for the other members, mostly Seokmin was the one who was acquainted with them and when they applied for the council, they proved they were worthy and Mingyu was delighted with their performances so far.

He doted on his younger schoolmates the same way the seniors who welcomed him warmly in their organization. There were Seungcheol of course, his favorite senior, and there were also Jonghyun and Minhyun, as well as Rania and Nayoung.

Mingyu was the last one to stay in the organization and he wanted the younger members to experience the warmth the committee brings. Yet, here he is, being stressed out by the demands of the administration.  
  
Like now, they received a message earlier from the administrators to conduct a career awareness for their graduating students. Mingyu himself is a graduating student which doubles the demand of being a medical student and leading the whole student body.

Not to mention they haven’t got any details regarding the said event. They planned out the event as all graduating student will need to attend regardless of department and courses and another sub-event per department. So, they basically planned every alternative possible. Plus, it’s the universities budget anyway.  
  
The administration wants a speaker where they know all of the students will take part of and they all want it in two weeks’ time.  
  
So being the president, Mingyu gathered all his head councilors of each committee and the whole logistics team to plan out their initial proposal. They’ve been working ever since morning and one by one, they started to carry out their tasks.  
  
They already listed possible speakers. Ranging from high paying speakers up to alumni of their university. Of course, it would take time to contact them and they need the approval of the administration so they spontaneously plan out their ideas as soon as they received a message from the admins.  
  
What makes it worse that all of their possible speakers were rejected, saying that they could come up with better ideas.  
  
Mingyu legitimately want to smack their heads but instead, he gave them a bright smile and told them he will be back with the updated plan.

 _Assholes._  
  
He’s not supposed to think that way but he can’t help it. He loved the facilities, the staffs, the students but never the system and the administration.

Mingyu leaned back at his chair. He will get nothing done at this point; he needs to rest. Maybe after a power nap and a hot shower, something might come through his mind and all fresh ideas go flowing out instantly.  
  
He shuts down his laptop and began tidying the council room. He made sure to turn off the air conditioner and lights before locking the door, calling it a day.  
  


  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
  


  
The next day, Mingyu found himself back at the council room early in the morning. He reviewed another list of possible speakers suggested by his secretariat committee earlier and now he’s in the council room with all of the Pledis student committee.

It was too early in the morning but that was the only chance for them to gather without feeling the rush of rushing towards their classes alter in the day.

  
He was already in his working zone but he can’t help but get distracted by a missing figure in the room. Minghao is unusually late. They should be complete since they’ll be giving updates regarding their tasks and this was the only time they were allotted by the admins to be excused out their classes.  
  
Mingyu sent another round of texts to Minghao and focused on their agenda for today. _Find another speaker and work out the details of the program_.  
  
What he can’t understand was why the administration kept rejecting their ideas. He had to admit Seungcheol was at least the least expensive best candidate for their speaker right now. Being an alumnus, former president and now already managing his own finance team in a high-ranking company he dreamed of working in. Mingyu’s sure the administration will approve so he immediately stopped by before he went back to his dorm. Yet, they rejected it and asked for a better one.  
  
It was sad to say they are running out of ideas. Mingyu’s team were anxiously debating and conversing in high toned voices of possible ideas until it all died down at the entrance of their vice president, who barges in the council room.  
  
"I just had the greatest idea ever and I can’t believe we never thought of it!" Minghao exclaims as he approached a stressed Mingyu.  
  
"You’re late." Mingyu scolds him, crossing his arms, "If this is not related to the incoming career awareness week, I swear I will make this table fly out of the room and I’ll take you with it."  
  
"It is related," Minghao countered as he stood in front of the whiteboard and grabbed the marker, "I found our speaker."  
  
A collection of who’s and where’s resounded the room. All eyes landed on the Chinese boy as he made his room towards the whiteboard in the room.  
  
Minghao smirked and began writing on the board. They couldn’t quite see what he was writing but when he lets out a satisfied hum, he showed them the name he wrote with a big smile.

Their reactions were not the reactions Minghao expected. He expected to hear echoes of affirmations and cheers but he was welcomed with pessimistic words.  
  
"Hao," Yuju, a secretariat member, coaxed, "We can’t possibly invite him and its impossible."

“I agree,” Jihyo, a logistics member, supported, “I don’t think were at that level already”  
  
"Yes, we can," Minghao capped the marker and made a shooting pose, throwing it in the marker bin perfectly, "We barely have a guest, might as well consider everyone."  
  
"Yeah," Seokmin added, smiling brightly, "Go big or home."  
  
Mingyu was not having any of it so he rests his head back in his chair. He can’t take anything of what Minghao had said seriously. Previous alumni and professionals were rejected, what makes this person be a possible speaker for them then?

Nevertheless, Seokmin was right. Go big or go home. It’s not like they have anything to lose. It’s better to have options rather than having none.  
  
"How can we invite him?" Mingyu asked.  
  
"You know my boyfriend Jun, right?" Minghao explained, "I was with him last night and we went to his company and I met him. Then, I just remembered he was working with him, that Jun is a choreographer and they are really, really good friends with him during their time here in Pledis."  
  
"You’re saying that we should pull some strings?" Bambam, a member of the campaign team, asked with a small grin on his face.  
  
"Bingo!" Minghao smiled, "I’ve already asked Jun if he can bring up the concern to him or to his boss if ever it’s been overlooked but we still need to do the procedures done by his company when it comes to asking them as guests."  
  
A chorus of pleased confirmations resonated the room but Mingyu cannot meet their excitement. He was too deep in thought.  
  
"Well," Minghao asked, "What do you say ‘Gyu?"  
  
Mingyu momentarily stared at his vice president and his members before staring back at the name written in big bold black letters.  
  
They can’t possibly invite him. Sure, he was also an alumnus but even before he graduated, he was already working as an idol. Even before his name got recognized, it was hard to keep contact with him due to his busy schedule. He was the most wanted student in the college of music, what more now that he is one of the most sought out artist in the industry.  
  
Having him in their care0er awareness might energize majority of the students, plus the administration might like it. So, he guessed it won’t do harm if they were to suggest it to the administration.  
  
Mingyu gave out a sigh, "Okay."  
  
"Okay, as in," Seungkwan made weird hand gestures towards him, "Okay, I approve?"  
  
"Yes, Seungkwan." Mingyu smiled at his antics, "Okay, as in, I approve."  
  
A wave of cheers and enthusiastic noises resonated the room once more and Mingyu can’t help but feel pleased too.  
  
"But don’t expect from the admin too much okay? lets’ not let our guard down just yet.” Mingyu opened his laptop and opened his email, “We still need another back up list of speakers so every committee must come up with one and send it to me right away."  
  
"Logistics team, stay behind and draft our program. Campaign, draft out the posters for our social medias, email me the designs if you finished. Make a list of possible emcees too. Make sure to have a countdown for the remaining day before the program. Secretariat team, be ready in the afternoon, we will draft our proposal for our guest. Chan, stay here and draft another proposal to the office. Everyone else who doesn’t have a task, may go and be ready to help whenever."  
  
Strings of goodbyes and cheers resonated the room until at least less than fifteen people were left in the room.  
  
Chan grabbed Mingyu’s laptop towards him so he can type in a draft. Mingyu scanned the room as Seokmin lead the logistics team with details and Yuju writing their plan on the white board.  
  
"Hey pres," Chan called out, "Check this draft."  
  
Mingyu reviewed the email before patting the younger’s back and dismissed him after with a small ‘thank you’. He proofed read it and added his signature before sending their proposal to the administration.  
  
After waiting for a while and helping out with the logistics, he received and approval from the administration.  
  
Mingyu flew out of his seat and went to hug Minghao, informing everyone in the room about the news. They got energized and began working out the details. He also informed the Pledis student society through their group chat.  
  
Amidst the chaos, his eyes landed on the name written by Minghao earlier. It was now encircled by a red circle and numerous exclamation points were places around it.  
  
He swiveled his hair and sighed. This is going to be a long week.

  
_See you soon, Hoshi._


	2. This is your favorite song, get down

_"THANK YOU, SEOUL!"_  
  
Wonwoo shouted onto his mic as he bowed down once more as the lights dimmed and stage slowly closes.

It was the end of another successful world tour.  
  
They went back stage and was greeted by cheering staffs and laughs coming from his managers who engulfed him in a hug.  
  
"We were awesome!" Soonyoung or more commonly known as Hoshi, grabbed him by the neck and engulfed him in a tight hug pile together on the ground with Jihoon or more commonly known as Woozi.  
  
The three of them are all in a group called SVT. They were 3 years in on becoming a trio and their debut album was a huge hit. Albums sold out within seconds and song charting on top. After that numerous interviews, magazine photoshoots, fansigns and now, their third world tour.

To be honest, Wonwoo doesn’t remember how he ended up being an idol. His career was in medical, a surgeon, to be exact. He has his degree but he has no experience.

Aside from his chosen path, his hobbies revolved solely in music. he got to thank Soonyoung for exposing him to the beautiful world of music.

Music kept him grounded and sane all his years. Soonyoung would drag him to every studio that he could rent and make him film his dance videos as well as making him judge on what parts he could improve on.

A one-time thing led to a weekly thing to an everyday thing. He could remember that Soonyoung was tasked in school to do a partnered dance and his partner was always missing in practice. Soonyoung had a hunch that he wouldn’t show up too at the showcase so he asked Wonwoo a day before to substitute for him

Of course, Wonwoo declined. He wasn’t a music major. Soonyoung begged him with bribes of two months’ worth of lunch. Wonwoo didn’t have the heart to say no to his friend who is desperately looking for a solution. Wonwoo did know the choreography and it wasn’t the first time he danced it with Soonyoung, he frequently replaces his partner anyway, he just needed to practice and master it.

Soonyoung was more than glad to guide him all the way. He applied what he learned in his dance classes and taught everything Wonwoo needed to know so he can perfect his moves.

On the day of the performance, Wonwoo was at the spur of the moment. All he can remember was waking up early, Soonyoung picking him up, being ushered backstage for stage to do his hair and stage make up, pulled by Soonyoung towards the stage and began dancing.

His mind went blank all throughout the day but his body moved in autopilot the moment the first beat of their song blasted inside the campus’ auditorium.

After their performance, Soonyoung tackled him the ground while kissing his cheeks grossly. Soonyoung only got up when a senior named Taemin congratulated them both on a job well done. (“Holy shit, the Lee Taemin blessed us with his presence, I could die peacefully now.”)

Jihoon was a different story. Soonyoung was the one who introduced them to each other, Wonwoo being Soonoung’s best friend and Jihoon being someone Soonyoung met through social media and auditions in entertainment companies.

Honestly, Wonwoo didn’t really expect to be close with Jihoon as the vibe he gave off during their first meeting was just either a deadpanned look or a scowling face. But the more they spend together, the more he relates to Jihoon.

Jihoon mentioned he didn’t really have friends and Soonyoung was the closest one he could have as a friend. He makes songs because he had trouble with how he expresses things so through music he was able to let all those feeling out completely and honestly. Wonwoo knew the feeling of having no friends so he made sure he would treat Jihoon the way he treats Soonyoung.

At the start of their friendship, Jihoon made sure to dragged Wonwoo in his working space and trusts his judgements regarding his songs. Soon, Wonwoo developed the same love Jihoon has for making music.

The three of them made an unexpected bond but nevertheless they clicked.

One day, Soonyoung and Jihoon got an email from one of the entertainment companies they sent their portfolio to. They didn’t tell Wonwoo is that they added his and Soonyoung’s duo dance and majority of Jihoon’s songs has his voice in it especially in the rap parts.

After a lot of coaxing and bribing, Wonwoo caved and went with them as the CEO of the company wanted to meet them.

They didn’t expect was to see a house or apartment. They imagined as at least a 5-story building with an embellished logo at the front. When they entered, they were greeted by a young-looking man, a year or two older than them. He introduced himself as Yoon Jeonghan, the CEO of Seventeen entertainment.

He explained that he owns a dance studio as well as a recording studio. He wanted to support an artist or a group and help them make a name in the industry as well as making a name for his company. He also explained that he was just starting his company so the staffs were limited. He was willing to provide for their needs and give them unlimited access to the studios if they signed under his care. He would wait until they graduate and after that he’ll do everything in his power to support them.

The three of them gave each other look before signing under Seventeen entertainment.

Now, look at them being the top idols of the generation. Jeonghan’s house where they considered as their company’s building was now a 6-story building with each of them has a personal dance studio and Jihoon having a recording studio all to himself. They also added Jeonghan’s personal office secretly when the building was still being built to which their boss cried, saying he finally achieved his dream.

The three of them jumped up and down, shouting incoherent words of praise, before pulling away to wipe their sweats and take out their in-ears.  
  
The idols were ushered to their dressing rooms so they can get out of their stage outfits and have their well-deserved rest after performing constantly for at least four months.  
  
They were currently given their alone time as their stylists fuss over their clothes and make up.  
  
"Well done, my babies!" A voice suddenly busted out, ruining the calm mood inside the room.  
  
"Jun!" Soonyoung laughed as he approached the other to hugged him.  
  
"Don’t you dare hug me Soonyoung, I saw u messed up the choreography for fear."  
  
"I improvised, didn’t I?" Soonyoung chuckled before going back to his seat.  
  
Back when they were trainees, SVT members were set to debut four members, Jun, Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Jihoon.

Jun was recruited by Jeonghan as he was majoring in the same department as Soonyoung and he was enthralled by the way the said boy moved. Back then, they were already struggling with three artists and then suddenly Jeonghan decided to add another person. Nevertheless, they welcomed him warmly.

Amidst that, they were on a straight track into debuting, Jun took a turn and developed a passion for choreographing instead.  
  
Their CEO, Yoon Jeonghan, was the kindest and most compassionate person ever despite his status and playful behavior. He started from the bottom and now he is thriving with his best artists. His artists welfare is his most priority therefore he wants to know that whatever they do, they are comfortable.  
  
When Jun addressed his sudden turn of passion down to Jeonghan, he couldn’t help but support his wishes. It may not be the same as what he imagined but at least he was with Jun along the way of his growth as an artist. That is more than enough for him, as a companion and as their boss.  
  
"What brings you here, Jun?" Jihoon asked.  
  
"Why?" Jun contradicted, "Can't I visit my stars?”  
  
Jihoon gagged and the older cackled at his reactions. Jihoon’s reactions are always the best.  
  
"There must be something you wanted to say." Wonwoo said.

The three idols can’t help but agree. They spent too much time together to know when someone wants to say something.  
  
"There is but that’s for another time." Jun smiled  
  
"Nah, we got time." Jihoon replied and faced his chair towards Jun, "Now, spill."  
  
Even before Jun can continue, another person barged in their dressing rooms.  
  
"Hello, my stars!" a man with black hair and angelic features entered with his arms spread, "What an amazing show! You never fail to amaze me!"  
  
"Hey boss." Wonwoo greeted their boss.   
  
Yoon Jeonghan giddily skipped around the room greeting everyone, hugging his artist tightly and congratulating them on a job well done.  
  
"Junhui! What brings you here?" Jeonghan asked as he hugs the mentioned boy, the choreographer he personally tracked down, "You know what? Doesn’t matter, don’t answer that."  
  
Jun just rolled his eyes before settling on one of the couches provided by the venue of their concert.  
  
"Listen, boys," Jeonghan starts, signaling the other staffs and stylists to go out of the room, "I know that this is the last stop for your world tour but what do you say for another teeny tiny event?"  
  
"What?" Jihoon asks, “What do you mean tiny?”  
  
"You see," Jeonghan sat down on the dressing table near Soonyoung and gestured to the idol, "Hoshi here, has been invited for a school event!"  
  
"Me?" Soonyoung asked, totally interested, "What school? What event?"  
  
"Wait," Jun suddenly joined in, "Is this about Pledis university's annual career awareness?"  
  
"Yeah, how’d u know?" Jeonghan inquired, bewildered.   
  
"My boyfriend's making the program." Jun proudly said with a proud grin plastered on his face.   
  
"Pledis?" Wonwoo blurted dumbly.  
  
"Oh?" Jihoon suddenly perked up, "Isn’t that your old school? The school all of you came from?"  
  
"Yup!" Jeonghan happily replied, "And Hoshi's invited! It’s weird though that they didn’t invite Wonwoo."  
  
Wonwoo just stared at him with a slightly annoyed look.

"A lot of people don’t recognize me during my days in Pledis, and the fact I’m at the medical department while Soonyoung’s in music." He said with a shrug, "that says a lot."  
  
"I always forget that you have your degree." Jihoon bluntly said only to be slapped by Jun.  
  
"Anyway," Jeonghan faced Soonyoung, "I think you should go. Rather than that, I think all of SVT should go, including Jun!"

“Why am I dragged into this?” Jun blurted out as he was ignored by everyone.  
  
"Why?" Soonyoung innocently asked.   
  
"Its good publicity and aren’t you from there?" Jeonghan smiled at Wonwoo fondly, "Don’t you have fond memories to go back there?"  
  
Wonwoo stared at his eyes for a moment. Does he have memories of college? He vaguely remembers all that happen back in Pledis. Sure, he got his MD after his name there but the torture of his research as well as uncooperating groupmates occupied every memory he had of the university. He also remembers his freshman walk when he first entered the university. After that he vaguely remembers anything as he was balancing his studies as well as training to be the idol he is today.  
  
Now that he looked back, there’s not much to reminisce on. Jun and Soonyoung were the only ones that he was close with but he went with him in this industry so there’s really nothing to miss.  
  
"Wonu?"  
  
A gentle voice called out which snapped him into reality. Jeonghan was already near him with a hand softly placed on his shoulder. He can feel Soonyoung, Jihoon and Jun’s eyes on him, patiently waiting for his reaction.  
  
"You do know that the last decision is yours, right?" Wonwoo shrugged, "Plus, Soonyoung agreed already. I’m not the one that was invited."  
  
"Yes but I value my artists’ opinion and whatever that makes them comfortable." Jeonghan smiled, "Well?"  
  
"I’m down." Jihoon replied, "I would like to see their school. It would be a new experience."  
  
"Same here." Soonyoung grinned cheekily, "It would be a nice experience."  
  
Jeonghan looked at Jun who just shrugged, "I’m down if they’re down. I don’t even know why I’m dragged into this."  
  
Then, all eyes were back again on Wonwoo.  
  
Wonwoo sighed, "Yeah. I’m down."  
  
"Great!" Jeonghan jumped off their table his sitting on, "I’ll manage this event myself. You’ll hear about the details through your manager."  
  
Jeonghan then embraced them one by one tightly and leaving wet kisses on their cheeks. A series of groans and objections resonated the room to which Jeonghan just laughed off.   
  
"I’m so proud of you all!" Jeonghan exclaimed, "Let’s get go get dinner, Jihoon’s paying!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Even before Jihoon can finish his string of protests, he was cut off by the shutting of the door and Jeonghan’s cheerful cackle.  
  
Wonwoo stood up and wore his jacket, a small grin mortared on his face.  
  
Well, here goes nothing. _See you soon, Pledis._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jenyutalele)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/jenyutalele)


	3. On repeat for 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icb im doing this while its exams week sksksksksks. to any of you guys having online classes right now, i hope u find time for yourself and rest!!! this shits draining af so make sure to get plenty of sleep!! kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!!
> 
> AND SEMICOLON HNGGGGGG
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jenyutalele)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/jenyutalele)

Mingyu groans as he tried to shut his alarm off.

Sometimes he kind of missed having a roommate. When he was a junior and an active member of the council, he would be sprawled in his side of the room with his trusty lamp and laptop.

His roommate couldn’t sleep with Mingyu frequently awake until dawn and, without fail, wakes up at exactly 4 AM and does his morning routine.

Though Mingyu makes sure to leave food for his roommate and does his chores reliably, his routines inside the room was distracting for his former roommate.

It’s not like his roommate hates him, he considers Mingyu as a reliable friend and a close younger sibling, but he needed all the focus he needs as he was graduating medical school. Mingyu understands and says farewell as someone he lived with at least 10 months.

He also moved out of the campus dorms and lived at one of the residences around the campus. The campus dorms might be beneficiary for him when he is needed at the school or whether he is late but the accommodations itself was awful. He would rather pay more for a nice apartment rather than an dreadful room. It is his last year anyway.

It was currently four AM. The same time he usually wakes up every day but suddenly he doesn’t want to go out of bed.

_Not today. I need to be productive today._

With an extra ten minutes of delaying, he folded his blanket. His class is at 9 but now that he has an event to oversee, he must arrive early so he can have enough time to cover everything for the day as well as covering every detail of their event.  
  
Most of the members of the logistics team has classes at 7. Usually, they are early so that their workload would lessen in the afternoon as well as allowing Mingyu to monitor their work.  
  
He took a quick shower and started to make breakfast for himself. He opened his laptop too to check on some extra activities his professors left him along with emails, mainly for the guest speakers, admins and fellow student leaders who are bring up their concerns in their respective departments.  
  
He finishes up his egg fried rice and decided to just eat it straight out of the pan. It’s quite a lazy day today.  
  
He sat down and mindlessly scrolled down his emails. He rereads the head of the student societies frequent requests which the admins also frequently dismiss. He reads the college of music's request on their trip to a musical theater outside of town, making also a mental note to ask Minghao to get all the details regarding this trip.  
  
He was almost on his last bite when he saw a new email come through his mails.  
  
He choked on his rice and almost burned his hand as he slammed his hand straight on the side of the semi-hot pan.  
  
He quickly stood up and drank a glass of water before frantically calling Minghao.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you and calling in five in the morning? I swear on all my mother’s jade plant that if this is not important, I will personally-"  
  
"Minghao," Mingyu breathes, totally ignoring the threats the other was spitting, "They confirmed."

There was thick silence on the other line and Mingyu was sure Minghao dropped his phone as the sound he heard was similar.

Mingyu silently listened to whatever Minghao has to say and he was not surprised to hear a curse word out of him.  
  
"Well, fuck."  
  
  
  
Hello! This is SEVENTEEN entertainment.  
  
I am delighted by your interest in featuring our artist in your event. I am glad to say that we are confirming the appearance of SVT's Hoshi at your event.  
  
Contact us immediately for further details. We hope to hear from you soon.  
  
With regards,  
Kim Sojung, office of the CEO.

02-548-XXXX

* * *

Mingyu got himself together.  
  
He quickly ushered Chan to make a draft for the confirmation of guest speaker or should he say, guest speakers, to the administration as well as another reply towards the CEO to fully acknowledged them in their response.  
  
He sends a group message to their combined group chat of society leaders and instructed for a meeting the next day.  
  
Chan sent him the draft and Mingyu attached his signature and replied to the existing mail.  
  
He hesitated for a while. Holy fuck, he is already in contact with the CEO of Seventeen entertainment.

It’s not like he’s a fan or anything. It’s just that, this was beyond what he bargained for as the current president. He didn’t expect to have this type of interaction with someone so important. He thought he just have to make amends with a manager or even just an HR for the matter.

This is a big step in his presidency and he can’t believe it’s becoming more legit as they days pass.  
  
He checked his watch as he stepped in the council room.

 _6:30 AM_  
  
He stared at the number he saved. His thumb hovering the green call button but never pressing it. He runs a hand through hairs and sighed.

They did say contact them as soon as possible but he didn’t want to risk it. He waited until 7, the time stated in the Seventeen entertainment website for inquiries, to send their reply.  
  
Mingyu settled in one of the chairs in the room and waited for Minghao or another member there.  
  
It was 5 minutes before 7 when Minghao barges in with Seokmin in tow. Both students have an excited yet edgy look plastered in their faces.   
  
"Any news?" Minghao asked, settling next to him.  
  
"I haven’t called yet." Mingyu replied as he replies to his unread texts.  
  
Seokmin quietly sat across from Minghao, “Why do I feel excited?”   
  
"I’ll call Jun after you call their office." Minghao states, "Call now and put it on speaker.”  
  
"Now, why am I suddenly nervous?" Seokmin asked to no one and laughs awkwardly.  
  
"I know right." Mingyu lets out a laugh similar to Seokmin.  
  
His thumb hovers over the call button again.  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
Mingyu lets out a deep sigh and taps the call button, setting his phone on the table. All three of them change demeanor and held their breaths as they wait for the other line to answer.  
  
"Seventeen entertainment. This is Kim Sojung speaking, how may I help you?" A lady answered.   
  
Mingyu straightens his back, "Good morning, miss Kim. I’m Kim Mingyu from Pledis University. I received a reply from our request?"  
  
"I see." the lady, Sojung, replied, "The CEO and the artists are very pleased with the invitation. I was instructed to connect you to the president the moment you call."

“Oh.” Mingyu unintelligently replied.

“I will connect you now to the office of sir Yoon Jeonghan. Have a nice day, Sir Mingyu.”

The line made a connecting line sound before another voice filled his ears.

“Hello?”

“Hello, sir Jeonghan. I’m Kim Mingyu from Pledis University.”

“Ahh, the one with requesting Hoshi’s appearance, right?”

“Yes,” Mingyu replied, “Thank you for accepting, sir.”

“You are welcome. SVT was more than glad to participate.”  
  
"Still, we are grateful." Mingyu replied robotically, "When and where can we settle the details? We'll provide time for you sir."  
  
"How about today at 4? Is that okay with you? I believe we should settle this matter immediately since you have less than two weeks to prepare as stated in your email."  
  
"Oh," Mingyu glances at Seokmin who was already looking at their calendar and signal an okay sign to him, "Yes, 4 will do. Thank you for your consideration."  
  
"Excellent. Meet us as my company. I’ll have my secretary to text you the address and send someone to pick you up at your school."  
  
"Will do." Mingyu replied, bowing even though it cannot be seen by the person he’s talking to, "Thank you again, sir. We’re looking forward to this meeting. Have a nice day, sir."  
  
"Of course. See you later."  
  
Then the line went off.  
  
The three of them collapsed in their chairs, holding their chest. They simultaneously released their breaths that they didn’t know that they were holding.

“That was nerve-wracking.” Minghao clutches his chest tightly, “That could rival the day of the announcement of council members.”

The two other students silently responded with a nod.  
  
"What does he mean by us?" Seokmin confusingly asked as he sat straight up.  
  
Mingyu shrugged as he reaches out for his hanky and wiped the beading sweat of his nape.  
  
"Do you both have classes exceeding until 3?" Mingyu asked.  
  
"I have until 2." Seokmin replied, already organizing their files for later.  
  
"Mine’s until 11." Minghao also replied.

“Good, because you both are going with me there.”  
  
Minghao immediately whipped out his phone and pressed his speed dial, putting it on a loud speaker.  
  
"Babe?"  
  
"Why didn’t you tell me your boss approved?" Minghao asked hysterically.   
  
"So, you heard." a chuckle, “Isn’t that great? you already got your speaker!”  
  
Minghao just rolled his eyes, "We'll be going to your company later. Will you be there?"  
  
"Yup. In fact, we're meeting you later along with boss."  
  
"What? Who’s we?"   
  
"Oh, you didn’t know? Me, SVT and Jeonghan will be there personally."  
  
"Well damn." Mingyu muttered quietly. Minghao shushed him.   
  
"Don’t be nervous, babe. I’ll be there so, you go and prepare for your class. I’ll treat you and your members later for dinner."  
  
"You don’t have to but thank you." Minghao bashfully replied.  
  
A laugh can be heard on the other line, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. See you later." Minghao replied, hurriedly hanging up.  
  
"This is ridiculously cringy but cute." Seokmin said with a teasing grin. They know how much Minghao hates it if they tease him about his precious Jun.  
  
"So that’s what he means by us," Mingyu sighed, "Let’s all meet here by 3."  
  
Minghao just salutes and made his way out, the three of them dispersed then to their respective classes.  
  
  


Mingyu cannot focus on his lectures.

He doesn’t know why he’s _this_ nervous. His mind keeps wandering to numerous what ifs. Like what if SVT changed their minds about participating? What if SVT just agreed because their boss tasked them to? What if SVT turns out to be assholes? What if the failed to provide a safe and comfortable atmosphere for them? What if the event itself is a failure?

Mingyu let his mind wander more in those what if’s. Unknowingly, it was already 12. A classmate of him tapped on his shoulder and informed him that classes were done.

He looked around and sees that only him, his classmate who is nice enough to tell him, and his favorite biology teacher fixing his things, who were only in the lecture hall.

He thanked his classmate and began fixing his things. He said a farewell to his professor too.  
  
Mingyu went back to his dorm and took a shower and began picking out his outfit. He captures a pic and sends it to Minghao so he can see whether it’s too fancy or not  
  
He aimlessly scrolls through his messages, ingenuously ignoring Seungkwan who’s spamming him and begging him to come along. Too bad he has classes at 4.  
  
Mingyu just chuckled and promised to tell him all about the whole encounter later.

  
  
**Hao : > (1:09 PM)**   
_what the fuc_   
_are you going to a ball or something?_

  
**Mingyu (1:09 PM)**   
_:((_

  
**Hao : > (1:09 PM)**   
_give me thirty minutes_   
_ill come over and pick out your outfit_

  
**mingyu (1:09 PM)**   
_:)))_

  
  
True to his words, Minghao knocked and entered his apartment. He was dressed in gray trousers, a white inner shirt and a black blazer paired with black dress shoes. He was also wearing his glasses with those fancy chains he spend too much time looking for online.  
  
"Wow you look good." Mingyu whistled.   
  
"I always look good." Minghao said, putting down his phone and wallet on Mingyu’s coffee table, "Plus, I’m being officially introduced to my boyfriend’s boss and members, hell yeah I’m gonna doll up."  
  
Mingyu just chuckled as Minghao invades his closet.

His best friend has always been comfortable around his home as he frequently come over especially when Jun graduated.

Minghao and Jun goes way back. Minghao being a freshman and Jun being a Sophomore. They majored in the same departments and they bonded over dance and being the only son to be able to study abroad. After that one joint contemporary class and being partners, something shifted in their relationship. They were attached to the hip and every performance they do, the other will come and support. Now, they are four year in their healthy and stable relationship

Even though they are in the same school, Mingyu barely met Jun. he could vaguely remember the days he met Jun with the fingers of his hand. That’s how much they’ve met all throughout his friendship with Minghao but he didn’t mind.  
  
After 5 mins, Minghao laid out a beige straight cut pants he didn’t knew he had and a loose white button up shirt.  
  
"I guess you can style you hair on your own." Minghao says as he settles down on Mingyu’s kitchen island.   
  
Mingyu gave him a thumbs up and began styling his hair. He dressed up in what Minghao chose for him and slipped in his brown loafers.  
  
After a while, they both headed back to the council room to collect their files and to meet Seokmin.  
  
A lot of their schoolmates gushed around them but only Mingyu pays them mind. Minghao was too busy drafting out possible questions and how will they negotiate later during the meeting.   
  
As they enter the council room, Seokmin was already there, filing up their documents.  
  
"Wow, I feel under dressed." Seokmin comments as he checks Minghao and Mingyu head to toe. He was dressed in blue washed denim jeans and a plain white shirt paired with a soft orange cardigan. He was also wearing his favorite sneakers.

  
"No, you’re not," Minghao said as he takes a look at him, "You look fresh, actually. Cute, even."  
  
"oh wow, a compliment from the fashion god. Thanks." Seokmin smiles at him as Minghao glared at him.  
  
After collecting their needed files, they dropped by the administration office and left an appointment later to discuss what they will discuss with their guest speakers.  
  
Sowon, Jeonghan’s secretary, messaged Mingyu that their ride to the company will be arriving in less than 20 minutes so they waited in front of their campus’ main gate. Their schoolmates, especially the younger ones, gush passed them in fluttering tones. It’s not like every day you got see your student leaders off of their uniforms.  
  
"Isn’t it weird that we got the whole SVT including Jun when we only specified Hoshi to be invited?" Mingyu asked, kicking a pebble of the pavement.  
  
"I wondered that too." Minghao agreed, “Something’s a little suspicious.”   
  
"At least we got it right?" Seokmin thought positively, "I would kiss every part of that company for doing this for us."  
  
They conversed for a while as a familiar sleek black car halted in front of them.  
  
"Oh God, please no." Minghao mutters strongly, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose a bit powerfully, "Fuck."  
  
A man in a black turtle and denim jacket and sunglasses got off the car and shot them a bright smile. He took off his glasses and Seokmin can’t help but gasp.  
  
"This is embarrassing" Minghao groans, "I should’ve known that your boss will send you to pick us up."  
  
"It’s nice to see you too, babe," Jun grins and places a kiss on Minghao’s cheek.  
  
"Jun, Seokmin Mingyu," Minghao gestures at them respectively, "Seokmin Mingyu, Jun, my boyfriend. You’ve already met Mingyu a couple of times."  
  
Mingyu was the first one to hug the latter as he was familiar with him. Seokmin got over his shock and shook Jun’s hand before Jun took Minghao’s hand.  
  
"I was tasked to pick you up from school to the company," Jun pulls Minghao towards the car and opened the front seat, "Shall we go?"  
  
Minghao wordlessly entered while Mingyu and Seokmin flocked the back seat. Jun turned and entered the driver’s seat. He double checked if their seatbelts are secured before powering up the engine.  
  
At first, they were all engaged in a small talk. Jun told them how after SVT’s whole concert, Jeonghan immediately brought up their request even before he can bring it up. Jeonghan was excited and Hoshi was flattered by the invitation. The rest of SVT were surprisingly positive towards the idea so it wasn’t tough for them to convince them to agree.   
  
"You do know SVT, right?" Minghao asks his members.  
  
"Of course!" Seokmin exclaims, squirming in his seat giddily, "I’m a fan."  
  
Minghao raised an eyebrow at Mingyu who’s fidgeting in his seat with a weird expression on his face.  
  
"I guess?" Mingyu chortles nervously as Minghao glares at him from the rear-view mirror.  
  
"What do you mean you guess?" Minghao turned around so he can fully scowl at Mingyu, "How many members are there?"  
  
"Two. Hoshi and Jihoo?" Mingyu answered hesitantly.  
  
Thick silence resounded the car until Jun laughs deafeningly.  
  
"Oh my God." Seokmin looks at Mingyu with disappointment and betrayal written on his face, "I want to literally shove you out the door right now."  
  
"Oh boy." Minghao mutters under his breath, "What the hell Mingyu?"  
  
"Why was I wrong?" Mingyu asked confusingly.  
  
"He asked if he was wrong." Seokmin dramatically gasped, " Minghao, he asked if he’s wrong."  
  
Minghao reached from the back and flicked Mingyu on the forehead.  
  
"Ouch!" Mingyu complained, "What was that for?"  
  
"For being an idiot," Minghao sneered, "How can you plan everything on the event but not a simple background check on who we are inviting?"  
  
Mingyu just pouts. It slipped his mind. He knew he should’ve done it days ago but he completely forgot and focused more on possible guests if ever their plan backfired.  
  
"Seokmin, brief him anything about SVT and even about Jun, that you know. We'll arrive in less than 20 minutes."  
  
Seokmin did as he was told and whips out his phone and opening his gallery that somehow is filled with SVT pics.  
  
Mingyu raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What?" Seokmin asked as he scrolls for decent pictures of the idols.  
  
"You save their pictures?" Mingyu asked incredulously.   
  
"Uh, yeah?" Seokmin gave him a questioning look, “I told you, I’m a fan. Now, pay attention."  
  
Seokmin faced his phone towards Mingyu. He started with a group picture but even before Mingyu can fully see their faces, he swipes left to reveal a picture of he thinks guess is the Jisoo? Jihoo? The guy mentioned earlier.  
  
"That’s Jihoo, right?"  
  
“Jihoon.” Seokmin corrects him, stressing on the last syllable, “Or commonly known as Woozi.”

Mingyu pouts and silently listens to Seokmin blabbered about his idols.   
  
"His real name is Lee Jihoon. He’s the youngest among SVT. He’s the one responsible for their songs so he makes the lyrics with them, composes and produces them. In short, a music god. A bit grumpy and very distinctive when it comes to his likes. Among SVT, he’s the only who didn’t attend Pledis."

“What do you mean among SVT?” Mingyu wondered, “I thought there’s only two of them.”

“Nope. SVT composes of three idols.”  
  
He swipes again to reveal another man. This time Mingyu was sure that its Hoshi.

"This is Hoshi, or Kwon Soonyoung." Seokmin pointed out, "Pledis alumnus. He’s responsible for their choreography and other routines aside from Jun and he manages their performances. He’s the eldest among the three. A bundle of joy"  
  
Just then, Seokmin swipes up to reveal a very unfamiliar face. In the picture his hair was ash silver with smokey eye makeup paired with greyish blue contacts. His eyes were piercing through the screen as the idol holds a bright orange mic to his lips in a casual yet breathtaking way.

Mingyu can’t help but let his jaw drop.  
  
"Who?" Mingyu whispers, grabbing Seokmin’s phone closer.  
  
"That's Wonwoo.” Seokmin explains, “Jeon wonwoo. He’s responsible for their rap parts as well as being the center for the team. Though, all of them are models and ambassadors, Wonwoo gets them the most. Also, it is said that Wonwoo’s also a Pledis alumnus and I don’t know why people don’t know that so I thought why invite Hoshi only."  
  
"You knew?" Jun questioned.  
  
"Yup." Seokmin replied gleefully, "I’ve seen him on campus a couple of times and also in my department."  
  
Seokmin looked for a group picture of the idols.  
  
"All of them are born in 1996, even Jun, right?" Seokmin asked and Jun nooded, "So, make sure to addressed them respectfully."  
  
"Eight minutes." Minghao reminded as the went down the parking at the basement.  
  
"Okay recap," Seokmin shows another group picture, "Point then tell."  
  
"Okay," Mingyu exhales before pointing at a blackish blue hair man, "Hoshi. Kwon Soonyoung, choreography, eldest, Pledis alumnus.”

Seokmin nodded at his answer.

Mingyu pointed at the raven black haired, “Woozi, Lee Jihoon, producer and composer, music god youngest.

Seokmin nodded again and Mingyu pointed to the tallest among the three, “Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo, rap, model, Pledis alumnus, pretty."  
  
"Good!" Seokmin praised him like a puppy, turning back his head to the other as he realizes what he said, "Wait did you just said Wonwoo’s pretty?"  
  
"I did?" Mingyu points at himself, "No, I didn’t."  
  
"Yes, you did." Mminghao opposed.  
  
Jun whistles loudly and they made eye contact on the rearview mirror. Jun wiggled his eyebrows at hm and Mingyu just looked at him with the face of denial and betrayal.  
  
Mingyu cleared his throat, "Well, he's pretty?"   
  
"Please not now," Seokmin begged, "You know how you get when you get near your crushes. Don’t go crushing now."  
  
"What?" Mingyu’s eyes widened, "I do not act weird and please I’m a professional."  
  
"Yes, you do act weird. Proven and tested." Minghao again countered as if that’s his only job, "Keep it together."  
  
Minghao and Jun simultaneously got out of the car and Seokmin and Mingyu followed.  
  
The three of them changed demeanor the moment they step inside the lavish company, the may be students still but they are here to talk about business.  
  
Staffs bowed to Jun and he was quick to give them a small bow. Minghao was swift to follow as well as Seokmin and Mingyu, bowing politely to every staff.  
  
Jun lead them to the elevator, pushing the 6 button which is the top most floor. The office of the CEO.  
  
"Don’t be fazed by Jeonghan’s witty nature. He can be playful and intimidating but he’s very kind." Jun said as the elevator ascends.  
  
He led the students down a long hallway with Pictures of SVT were plastered here and there. He walked and walked until he stopped at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Good afternoon, Sowon." Jun greeted a woman furiously typing on her laptop, "Appointment at 3, Pledis."  
  
"Right on time." Sowon gave him a smile and a bow to the guest, pressing a button on the intercom, "The president and SVT are already waiting. Let me escort you to the conference room."  
  
"Thanks." Jun turned to them, "let’s go."

Mingyu and the rest followed Sowon until she reached for a glassed door and opened it for them. She bowed once more proceeds to make some refreshments.

  
"Junnie!" A cheerful voice cried, "You’re here!"  
  
Jun greeted whoever said that.

Minghao entered first with a gentle smile and laid-back shoulders while Seokmin was tensed with an awkward smile.  
  
Mingyu entered and he could see four people present. Hoshi, Wonwoo on the left and Jihoon on the right. And he concluded that the man on the middle was Jeonghan.  
  
Mingyu shook hands with Jeonghan and the rest of SVT and the rest were quick to follow.  
  
When he got to Wonwoo he can’t help but stare at the artist’s pretty eyes. He can feel his hand getting sweaty as he shook hands with the idol.  
  
"Hello!" Jeonghan said, "Welcome! Please, take a seat anywhere."  
  
Jun quickly pulled Minghao next to him which is a place next to Jihoon.  
  
Seokmin subtly pushed Mingyu to the seat next to Wonwoo which caught him off guard. He has no other choice as Seokmin already settled on the chair next to his so in the end Mingyu sat next to Wonwoo.  
  
"Jeonghan, Hoshi, Woozi, Wonwoo, this is Mingyu, Seokmin and Minghao, my boyfriend." Jun introduces them, emphasizing on the last part as Minghao fights the urge to roll his eyes, "Guys, meet Jeonghan and SVT."  
  
"It’s nice to meet you all!" Hoshi spoke on behalf of SVT.  
  
"Shall we start?" Jeonghan sat down on his chair and crosses his legs, "It was Mingyu who contacted me correct?"  
  
"Yes." Mingyu perks up at the mention of his name, "Thank you again for approving on a short notice."  
  
"Nonsense," Jeonghan replied with a vague hand gesture, "It would be my honor. So, where do we begin?"  
  
"We have question, sir if you don’t mind.” Mingyu started as he waits for Jeonghan’s answer. The latter nodded.

“In my most respectful way of addressing this, we were wondering why the whole SVT is appearing in this event, even their choreographer." Mingyu states clearly.  
  
"Well, why not?" Jeonghan rests his chin on his hand, "Wonwoo's from Pledis as well as Jun. Doesn’t my offer bring more excitement towards your event? I believe it will be more beneficial in your part!"  
  
"Yes, we are more than grateful," Mingyu smiles charmingly at him, "But our budget limits us from making it into what you’ve imagine plus it’s just a small event."  
  
"Hmm," Jeonghan made a thinking face as the people in the room waited for his response, "What if I say that you don’t have to worry about the budget?"

Mingyu, Minghao and Seokmin exchange similar astonished looks.   
  
"Pardon?" Minghao interjects, "If I understand this correctly, please no. We can’t accept."  
  
"Please," Jeonghan smiled at them radiantly, "See it like this, its good publicity for us since they’ve been in the industry for almost 3 years yet it’s always the same things, interviews and fan signs. This is something new for us. It would showcase another side of them that people don’t get to see often."  
  
"Plus, we all willingly agreed to the plan." Hoshi smiled at them, eyes crinkling into lines, "Don’t worry about it."  
  
"It’s not like we’re going to perform anyway," Woozi comments, "Our talent fees are kinda pricey you know."  
  
Mingyu’s still wasn’t sure. He shared a look with Minghao and Seokmin who were already looking at him expectantly before nodding at Jeonghan.  
  
Mingyu can see the smiles Jun and SVT were giving him. He can’t help but avoid Wonwoo’s piercing gazes.  
  
"Now, that’s settled." Jeonghan beams at the younger people in the room before leaning back on his chair, "let’s get on with the details."  
  
And so they did.   
  
Jeonghan secured his artists’ security with their company’s personal security and bodyguards as well as briefing the Pledis students on their safety protocols.  
  
Mingyu and Minghao also presented their campaign advocacies as well as their program draft. Seokmin also informed them about possible questions asked by students as well as questions formulated by the administration that will also be at the event.  
  
"Oh?" Hoshi exclaims towards Mingyu and Seokmin as he scanned the copies of the questions, "You’re both studying to be a doctor? And graduating at that?"  
  
"Yes, in surgery to be exact." Mingyu replied with a slightly proud grin, "Me and Seokmin will start our residency next year."  
  
"Unlike him, I major in pediatrics." Seokmin informed them with a similar proud grin.  
  
"Wonwoo here," Jeonghan gestured to the person on his left, "Majored in surgery too!"  
  
"Oh so that’s your major. I’ve only seen him around the med building though he’s not around frequently." Seokmin adds.

Mingyu was at loss. They have the same major? Why wasn’t he aware?  
  
Amidst his what ifs, Wonwoo suddenly faced him, "Should I give you my references? It would be a great help with your papers."  
  
Mingyu froze in his seat, "Sure. I’ll appreciate that a lot."  
  
Wonwoo smiled at him and went back to skimmed through the papers in front of him.  
  
They soon began to wrap up the meeting. They established all the details and signed documents to show their administration.  
  
"That was quick," Jeonghan stretches his arms, "You know our hotline. Send me a message through that or Jun and let’s meet again when your admin responds."  
  
Jeonghan hands Mingyu the last copy of the contracts and he carefully passed it to Seokmin who has their files.  
  
"See you soon." Hoshi hugs them each, "Glad to meet you today."  
  
All of them shook hands and exchanged their greetings. Mingyu faced Wonwoo, who he hadn’t said his farewells yet, only to see the idol staring keenly at him.  
  
Mingyu gulped as he shook the idol’s hand gently.  
  
Wonwoo grabbed his and shook it with a pretty smile curving his lips, "Nice to meet you, Mingyu. See you soon."  
  
"Yeah, see you soon." Mingyu replied. It was quite noticeable that both of them refuse to let go as they stare at each other’s eyes until Jeonghan cleared his throat. Both eyebrows raised with a teasing smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you again for today. Pledis will be so glad to have you." Mingyu states and bows one last time at the artists.  
  
The three students headed for the door where Jeonghan’s secretary waited for them.  
  
"Escort them to my car, we’re eating out today." Jun politely instructs he and faces Minghao, handing him the car keys, "Wait in the car, okay?"  
  
Mingyu heard shouts of protest along the lines of ‘why are we not invited?’ but Jun told them to ignored them. Minghao nodded at his instructions and followed the secretary out of the room.

When Jun guaranteed they were out of earshot, he raises his eyebrows at Wonwoo.  
  
"You like him." Jun accuses the idol, arms crossed at his chest.  
  
"I don’t know what you’re talking about?" Wonwoo whips out his phone.  
  
"You don't look like that when you meet other people." Jihoon added, standing beside Jun with similar crossed arms stances.  
  
"I’m slow." Soonyoung said, "What’s happening?"  
  
"Wonwoo’s pining over the president." Jeonghan replied with a mocking smirk and Soonyoung made a face of shock.  
  
"What?" Wonwoo deadpans, "In my defense, he's a pretty man, I appreciate beauty."  
  
Jeonghan giggled. "I agree. I should scout him to model sometimes, don’t you agree?"  
  
"Jeez, Wonwoo," Soonyoung nudges his at his side, "Didn’t know you are capable of liking people."  
  
"The more you know." Wonwoo sarcastically reply as he moves away from him.  
  
"Are you gonna make a move on him?" Jun asked, "Not be the wingman or anything but Mingyu’s a nice guy. Single, a bright and repsponsible kid and he always cooks for my boyfriend and sometimes me."  
  
"Maybe," Wonwoo shrugs, "Maybe not."  
  
"He will."  
  
"He definitely will." Jun grabbed his jacket from the chairs he was occupy a while ago, "Anyways, I’m off. Gonna dine with the beau."  
  
"Can we come?" Jeonghan asked with pleading eyes. Whenever he’s like that, its quite hard to take him seriously.   
  
"No." Jun smiled before closing the door.  
  
Wonwoo just chuckled to himself. He excuses himself and asked he can go back to his apartment.

Jeonghan nodded and asked them to text him when they get back to their places.  
  
As the whole SVT left the room, Jeonghan let his eyes linger at Wonwoo’s retreating back. A mischievous smile curving his lips.  
  
 _Oh boy, you’re in for a ride. Don’t let me down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jenyutalele)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/jenyutalele)


	4. Go with the flow, trust the flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jenyutalele)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/jenyutalele)

After three days, Mingyu and the whole student committee finalized their programs and gained the approval of the administration. All they need is another sign from Jeonghan and their guests then everything will be according to plan.  
  
Mingyu exited the council's room, whipping out his phone to call the number Jeonghan left on their papers days ago. He also sent a text through his secretary’s number but out of politeness, he’ll contact the number Jeonghan personally wrote down.  
  
He texts the number, introducing himself first then stating the reason for his communication.  
  


**Mingyu (4:45 PM)**  
Good afternoon, this is Kim Mingyu from Pledis University.  
I am sending a message as I have the updates regarding the program. May I call?  
  


 **Sir Yoon Jeonghan (4:45 PM)**  
Sure.  
  
  


Mingyu dialed the number waited for the person he’s talking to answer as he lowkey skipped towards the main exit of the university. He smiles and waves shyly at schoolmates who greeted him, his phone place over his left ear and files tucked under his right arm.  
  
The call tone was cut off.  
  
Even before the person could say something, Mingyu beat him to it.  
  
"Sir!" Mingyu exclaimed. "The administration signed the contract and all we need is yours and SVT's sign then everything will go as planned. I’m on the way to the company to drop the papers now."  
  
 _"I’m glad to hear that Mingyu."_  
  
Mingyu paused momentarily. This was weird. He doesn't know Jeonghan enough but he knows that man voices voice is high tone.  
  
Maybe he sounds different on the phone? Everyone sound different on the phone Mingyu mumbles.  
  
"Are you okay sir Jeonghan? I could call in another time or just text you on the details."  
  
 _"Jeonghan?"_ the voice exclaimed, clearly confused.  
  
Mingyu heard rumbles on the other side until he heard a low chuckle.  
  
 _"This isn’t Jeonghan. This is Wonwoo."_  
  
Mingyu froze on his spot. Stopping in his tracks as rushing students bump pass him. He didn’t even get the chance to say his apologies as the student just ran pass him as he spaced out.  
  
 _"Mingyu?"_  
  
"Ah yes." Mingyu cleared his throat, "I believe sir Jeonghan placed a wrong number. I’m sorry for bothering you on your rest day."  
  
 _"No, no, its fine. I’ll just send Jeonghan a heads up."_  
  
"I will be beyond grateful, if you do that." Mingyu replied.   
  
_"Say, you were going to the company right now?"_  
  
Mingyu doesn’t why Wonwoo was carrying this conversation and he doesn’t know why he replied.  
  
"Yes. We wish to settle this immediately." Mingyu answered very formally. Why are you so formally for? Mingyu thought.  
  
 _"Where are you now?"_   
  
"At the university as of the moment."   
  
_"I’m going to the company right now. Would you like to come with?"_  
  
Mingyu was not prepared for that. Whatever acquaintances they have right now, this wasn’t one of the things they do. He always thought he’ll just have business connection with them after all this.   
  
"Thank you but its fine, sir." Mingyu exasperatedly declines, "I’m more than okay to use the bus."  
  
 _"Nonsense. I’ll pick you up and so wait there at your main gate for 15 mins."_

“No, really. Its okay.” Mingyu countered again.

 _“I insist.”_ Wonwoo’s said sternly.

“There isn’t a way that you’ll change your mind?”

_“Nope.”_

"Okay, thank you." Mingyu said.

Wonwoo on the other line hummed in response before ending the call.   
  
What the fuck, Wonwoo is picking me up. Mingyu thought as he spaced out for a moment.  
  
Mingyu glances at his phone. He has exactly 14 minutes to spare right now and the nearest café is 5 minutes away.

It’s the polite thing to do, right?

Mingyu made up his mind. He rushed towards the café while searching the internet for foods Wonwoo liked.  
  
He felt like he would find it easily since the latter was famous and all, there might be some articles about him. He proceeds then to search while entering the café.  
  
He only information he gathered that the idol cannot eat seafood. How come there’s not much about his preferences? Or maybe because his in a rush so he can’t find the information he’s looking for?

“Going somewhere ‘Gyu? It’s like I barely see you all over campus.” A voice asked.

Mingyu looked up from his phone and smiled at the person, “Hey, Chae. Just somewhere important. You know the usually council stuff.”

Chae or Chaeyeon was the manager of the café and a former member of the council so she was quite close to him.

She asked for Mingyu’s ordered and she immediately went to work.

“Another event?”

“Yep.” Mingyu replied as he leaned on the counter.

“Sad. Good luck though.”

She gave Mingyu’s order, two fruit juices and a box of assorted macarons, before asking for his payment.

“Wow, you worked fast now.” Mingyu teased to which the manager glared.

“Take your order and get out of my café.”  
  
He laughed and thanked her. He also greeted the other staff in the café before leaving, completely ignoring the gushing and the stares they are giving him.

It wasn’t new to him when students at university gushed to him. He was flattered and it might have boosted his ego a bit but nevertheless he never crosses the line. Always being polite and rejecting politely.  
  
He was on already at the gate when his phone rang. Jeonghan’s name was plastered on the screen and Mingyu knew it was Wonwoo.

He’s fast.

He clutched the folder under his arm, balanced the snack in his hand and placed his phone on his other free hand.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
 _"I’m at the main gate. Just open the door of a black car in front of the entrance."_  
  
Mingyu didn’t end the call neither did Wonwoo so he quickly made his way out of the gate, searching for a black car.  
  
Mingyu was never a fan of cars, he lets Hansol and Chan gush about them sometimes but he clearly remember some brand names, their logos and what’s the most expensive and trendiest one.  
  
So when Mingyu saw a a sleek black car, he immediately knew this is one of those fantasy cars Chan wanted to have or even breathe in.   
  
Wonwoo’s driving an Audi.  
  
 _"Oh, I see you. Get in the passenger seat already."_ Wonwoo chuckles and then ends the call.  
  
Mingyu snaps and immediately grabbed the handle of the car and sliding in the passenger seat, bumping his head in the process.  
  
"Oh my God, are you okay?" Wonwoo asks frantically as Mingyu nurse his head.  
  
Wonwoo tried to leaned over and soothe his head to but Mingyu just made an okay sign with his hand, not trusting his voice in the midst of pain.  
  
Wonwoo chuckled and gave him a moment to collect himself.  
  
After a few minutes, Mingyu took a deep breath and handed Wonwoo the snacks he bought. "For you. As a thank you for the ride."  
  
"Really?" Wonwoo was shocked but he wholeheartedly accepted it, "Thanks."  
  
"I didn’t know what you liked so I just got the basic stuff. Hope you like desserts and fruit juices." Mingyu mumbles, setting down his bag the floor of the car and pulling the seatbelt across his body.  
  
"I appreciate it. Look at you bring a hospitable associate." Wonwoo joked as he pulled out of the space where he parked and headed to his company.  
  
Mingyu can’t help but chuckle along, "Really? Associate?"

Mingyu mentally patted himself as he manage to be casual while talking to someone so pretty.  
  
"Well, aren’t you partners already with Seventeen?" the older muttered, rounding the corner, "speaking of partners, how’s the program going?"  
  
"It’s really doing well," Mingyu smiled proud of himself, "The date has been finalized in less than two weeks. All we need is Jeonghan’s signature and everything will go as planned."  
  
"I hope your plan goes well." Wonwoo smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah." Mingyu mumbles, sipping from his juice too, "If this went well, this will be a bright start for my term as presidency."  
  
"But even when you just a staff member of the committee, you were already doing well." Wonwoo comments nonchalantly.  
  
"You knew I was in the committee?" Mingyu asked, completely bewildered.  
  
"You were quite a persona in school to be honest." Wonwoo glanced at him before letting out a chuckle.  
  
Mingyu was shocked. He didn’t know Wonwoo knew him back then. True, he was quite active in university. The looks and the athletic abilities contributed to that but he was known to be a smart, friendly member of the whole student committee and the academic help organization back then.  
  
Every member of the student committee was always given exposure in school events so naturally students acknowledge them.  
  
So far, he was doing a great job at his responsibilities. He’s been doing this for four years; it’ll be weird if he still hasn’t gotten the grasp of how the committee works. He’s been making good impressions on his teachers, making an impact on the administration, setting a good role model to his committee and fellow students and more.  
  
"Was that a bad thing?" Mingyu wondered out loud.  
  
Wonwoo gave him a smile, “it was everything but bad."  
  
Wonwoo went out of the car and he was left alone in the car with Wonwoo waiting outside, clutching the box of macarons and fruit juice in his hand and a gym bag slung on his shoulder.  
  


“What does that mean?” Mingyu pondered in the car until Wonwoo called him out.  
  


* * *

  
  


Wonwoo wants to go practice earlier than Soonyoung and Jihoon.  
  
Lately, he’s been getting insecure about his performance regardless of how much his members, Jun and even Jeonghan compliments him.  
  
“You know we’re proud of you right?” Jihoon once told him after one of their longest practice days.

Wonwoo just smiled at him tiredly, “I know.”

He wanted extra hours of practice even if it means just an hour of alone time. It might exhaust him since after his solo practice, he’ll go straight to group practice until late hours.

He wanted to make extra efforts if it means that those extra efforts will pay off too.  
  
So here he is again, on his way to his car to get to practice when a notification pinged on his phone. He was shocked to see it was an unknown number.

He hesitantly answered and he was shocked to hear a familiar voice. Isn’t this Mingyu? How did he get his number? Wonwoo wondered before pinching the bridge of his nose in realization.  
  
Yoon Jeonghan. It had to be Jeonghan.  
  
He replied to Mingyu. Now they’re here, side by side in his car, having a small talk.  
  
They arrived at the company. Wonwoo assisted Mingyu inside and when they got to the top floor, they both greeted Sowon who was heatedly typing on her laptop.  
  
"Good afternoon, Sowon." Wonwoo greeted as he knocked on her desk to get her attention, "Is Jeonghan here?"  
  
"Yes. Should I ring you in?" Sowon asked.  
  
"Yes please, thank you."  
  
Sowon nodded and called in the office of Jeonghan.  
  
Wonwoo then gestured for Mingyu towards Jeonghan’s office and knocked three times before opening the door to see Jeonghan sitting down in front of his desk with a teasing smirk on his smile.  
  
Wonwoo mouths a _‘let’s talk later’_ and gave him a squinted look and held the door for Mingyu.  
  
Mingyu was quick enough to thank him and greet Jeonghan with respect.  
  
"Mingyu!" Jeonghan faked a surprise tone as he stood up from his chair, "What a surprise."  
  
Mingyu chuckles "I’m supposed to tell you through text but you accidentally left Wonwoo's number instead."  
  
“I did?” Jeonghan tried to sound rueful but when he turned around, he gave Wonwoo a wink, "Oops! My bad,"  
  
Confirmed. He intentionally did that. Wonwoo mentally face palmed.  
  
"Is that for the event?" Jeonghan asked Mingyu, completely changing the topic so his artist won’t die from embarrassment.   
  
"Oh yes!" Mingyu exclaimed passing Jeonghan the envelope, "We just need your signature and everything will go as planned."  
  
Jeonghan hummed as he skimmed through the papers. As the last page, he wrote his name and signed the papers before giving it back to Mingyu.  
  
Wonwoo silently watched their interaction, loving the way Mingyu looks more comfortable compare to when they first met.  
  
Mingyu smiled and thanked the president, "Thank you so much again. We’ll do our best so we can pay off the favor you did for us."  
  
"Well I’m excited," Jeonghan sat down on his expensive swivel chair, raising his arms at the back of his head, "See you in two weeks"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Mingyu bowed once more, "I need to get going. See you all soon."  
  
"I’ll walk you out." Wonwoo blurts.  
  
Even before Mingyu can protest, Wonwoo had guided him out of the office.

Jeonghan chuckled before shouting after them, “Get used to it, Mingyu.”  
  
Before Wonwoo closes the door he faced Jeonghan and mouths the word ‘ _thanks_ ’.

Jeonghan cackled.  
  
Wonwoo went where Mingyu was chatting with Sowon. The latter was quick to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"You know, you don’t have to take me back." Mingyu said. 

Wonwoo just ignored him and made lead them back to the parking lot. He doesn’t know why he’s doing this but one thing’s for sure he wanted to so it.  
  
Wonwoo unlocked the door and gestured for Mingyu to hop in with a slight tilt of his head.  
  
The younger can’t help but oblige.  
  
Once they were settled in, Wonwoo started the car, "Back to the university?" the older asked.  
  
"Yes." Mingyu replied.  
  
Wonwoo pulled out of the parking space and exited the company’s carpark.  
  
"How’s your research going?" Wonwoo asked, trying to break the awkward silence in the car. He finally figured how to have a casual conversation with him since the younger is very polite. Just start the conversation and he’ll say anything.   
  
"It’s stable at least." Mingyu replied, "Nothing unbearable but still it can be better."  
  
"Tell me about it." Wonwoo chuckled, "Remind me to get you my materials! The next time we meet I’ll give to you."  
  
"You don’t have too." Mingyu replied, "But I’ll be grateful."  
  
"Of course I want too!" Wonwoo excitedly responded, "It’s nice to have someone helping. Plus, I know what it's like."  
  
"I owe you a lot, don’t I?" Mingyu mumbles, "How can I repay you?"  
  
"No need for repaying," Wonwoo gave him another stern yet gentle glance, "I’m doing this because I want to. I wouldn’t do this if I want to."  
  
Mingyu just mumbled another ‘thank you’ and they shortly fell into a short talk. After some exchange of stories about school, they quickly arrived at the campus.

“Here we are.” Wonwoo declared as he pulled the gear shift to parking.

Mingyu sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt, "Thank you for the ride. I’ll make it up to you."  
  
"Like I said, there is no need." Wonwoo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Let’s grabe something to eat next time.”  
  
He watched as Mingyu was about to protest as the younger got out of the car and he rolled down his window. "Bye! See you soon, Mingyu."  
  
Mingyu just nodded and waved goodbye to the retreating car.  
  
He exhaled. _What a day_.  
  
He quickly made his way towards the council’s room to photocopy the signed documents and dropping it off administration’s office.  
  
He sent the go signal in all societies before going back to his dorm room and calling it a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jenyutalele)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/jenyutalele)


	5. What's good is good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been busy with school but i need a breather so enjoy!

It was Saturday. The day before the event and the whole university was ecstatic.

Mingyu might’ve underestimated SVT's popularity.

The day after he confirmed all their plans, everything became one big blur. It was so hectic and detailed since they’ll offering their services to bigger personalities.   
  
The council, the members, and even Mingyu’s personal email has been flooded with questions and spam messages from schoolmates as well as fans of SVT which was quite alarming. He raised the concern to Jeonghan and he took care of it right away.

This program made him and the rest of SVT close, he even feels close towards Jeonghan and Sowon and the other employees of Seventeen entertainment. They greet him with his name now unlike the first days when they have to ask for his purpose of visit and providing a staff to guide him in their massive building.

Mingyu woke up early and began his rounds. Though there’s not much students roaming around but it’s quite crowded for this time of the day, 6 AM.  
  
Their announcement and campaign posters were approved and the wasted no time in printing them. The day they displayed their announcements, never did Mingyu that he’ll able to see their social media pages with those number of likes. They keep on breaking their personal records they moment they started working with SVT.  
  
Mingyu was with Seokmin as they fix registration forms at the ground floor near the auditorium where the career awareness program will take place. Some of their fellow graduating students have already filled out the forms. Some of their juniors requested to join but Seokmin didn’t have the heart to say no to their pleads. They usually leave those to Minghao, that boy was cruel and straightforward.   
  
Minghao was assisting some SVT staff inside the auditorium and Seungkwan and Hansol were in charge of the staffs in the food stalls Jeonghan sponsored which he countered. Mingyu remembered not approving but who is he to stop Jeonghan right? The time he woke up a while ago, a shave ice stall was already setting up their stall. Mingyu just sighed and sent a thank you text to Jeonghan.  
  
The student council were everywhere, double checking everything. Mingyu double checked their venue which is their campus famous stage located in a place they called the pavilion where all students get their degree and their infamous graduation walk takes place as they walk out of campus.  
  
Mingyu chatted with Chan for a while regarding the student attendees for the event. Chan made sure that all of the graduating students and graduating students only were already signed up. Mingyu nodded and just tapped them on the shoulder. The registration part and the assisting part were always the most stressful ones.

“Pres!” A voice called out, “The emcees asked for you. They’re backstage already.”

“Thank you for letting me know.” Mingyu tapped on the shoulder of the junior. The schoolmate saluted to him and made his way out.

Mingyu was about to enter the auditorium when his phone rang with Minghao’s name plastered on the screen. 

_“Where are you?”_ Minghao spoke sternly, _“Jun told me that they’ve arrived. I’m going to pick them up right now, wanna go?”_

“Oh, no. I have something to clear with the emcees.” he said as he entered the auditorium, “You go with Seokmin or Seungkwan since he really wanted to meet them up close and I’ll be with you as soon as I’m done.”

 _“Have you even had lunch yet?”_ Minghao asked with a frown, _“Don’t lie to me. You weren’t with us a while ago and when we ate at the stalls and food truck Jeonghan sent.”_

“I haven’t,” Mingyu exhaled, “I got a bite or two but not a proper meal yet, I’ll eat after this, I promise.”

_“I’m not convinced but okay, I'll get you some food later.”_

“Thank you.” Mingyu mumbled.

Minghao hummed in response before hanging up the call.

Mingyu sighed and slipped his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. He made his way towards the stage and knocked on the wall backstage where two students where rehearsing their lines.

“Thank God, you’re here.” Seungcheol, one of the emcees exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

“We revised majority of the parts and added some additional question we got from the communications committee so we need you to take a look at it.” The other emcee, Jisoo who is also Seokmin’s unofficial significant other, states nervously.

Choi Seungcheol and Hong Jisoo were the emcees chosen by the campaign committee as they were the first people they sent to the administration as their guest speaker. If they were so insistent on keeping them as their guest, why not make them the emcees? Mingyu thought it was a nice idea and it was approved by the administration anyway. He was also involved slash friends with them so that was also a factor but he trusts their abilities in keeping the flow of the program. They’ve graduated in this university; they can handle this.

Mingyu doubled checked their cue cards. He just suggested some other adlibs and other comments they can add, otherwise what the added was brilliant.

He also took it as a chance to catch up with them and exchange stories within their courses and all.

“You want to take Seokmin out on a date?” Mingyu asked excitedly, “Congrats! It’s been so long!”

“Well, I do want to make things official,” Jisoo said with a small smile, “I’m getting tired of not knowing where I stand when I'm with him.”

“You don’t know how stressful to watch when he was planning all that.” Seungcheol chuckled, “I almost wanted to lock them up a closet until they sort their relationship out.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would and the classic lock them up a closet-until-they-kiss always works. Always.”

“Well, I wish to witness this.” Mingyu chuckled as he pats them both on the shoulder, “Anyway, I need to go, there’s still much to do. Thank you again for doing this, means a lot.”

“Anything for a friend.” Seungcheol ruffled his styled hair to which he swats his hand.

“Let’s grab something to eat next time, we don’t do this for free.” Jisoo joked as he shoves Mingyu out of the backstage area.

Mingyu gave them a wave and exited the stage. While he was at backstage, he double checked the artist’s waiting room.

Other staff members of the student council and SVT alike were all over the venue, frantically doing last minute arrangements and such.

Chan approached him and dragged him to the entrance of the venue where the registration had set up. What he didn’t expect was how chaotic the area was. He can decipher the council staffs trying to calm the crowd.

“What’s happening?” Mingyu asked.

“Apparently, they saw SVT arrived and other students aside from the graduating students, wanted to get in.” Chan explained.

“I knew this would happen.” Mingyu sighed, grabbing the megaphone on one of the tables, “If it becomes more hectic after this, which I hope not, let the guards Jeonghan sent know.”

Chan nodded and proceeds to help his committee. Mingyu made his way to the front of the crowd and turning on the megaphone.

“Pres!” An accounting student, if he’s not mistaken, called out, “Can’t we take a look? Just for a moment! We can even seat at the back or stand!”

Mingyu gave her an apologetic smile. He placed the megaphone on his lips and announced. “This program is for graduating students. Even if you wait out here, we can’t guarantee you’ll see them. So, may I request everyone to not crowd the area or the council will be forced to take action. Thank you.”

Mingyu placed down the megaphone and tried to persuade the other students that there is nothing for them to do in meeting their idols. Mingyu apologized to them until he heard a gasp from the student he was talking to, then screams. The crowd went suddenly ecstatic, leaving Mingyu muddled.

“Mind if I borrow your president for a while?”

Confused, Mingyu looked back only to see Wonwoo with a paper bag in hand, smiling softly to the students before him.

Thank God that despite being persistent, the students were knowledgeable enough to give Wonwoo the personal space he needs. Actually, the space they gave was too much leaving only Mingyu within the perimeter of the idol.

“What are you doing here?” Mingyu asked as he approaches the figure.

“I overheard that someone skipped lunch.”

 _Xu Minghao, I swear._ Mingyu sighed, “You got me, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo smiled and tilts his head towards the auditorium.

Mingyu nodded, but before they enter, they spend some time with the growing crowd as students wanted to get the glimpse of the idol.

Wonwoo engaged in small conversations with his fans as well as signing the back of their notebooks or phones. He also went all out with his fan service and gave some hugs as well and some pictures. Amidst all that, Mingyu stayed near him as if he’s acting like Wonwoo’s bodyguard of some sort. He was scared that the idol might get hurt, he internally thought.

“I wish to stay longer but I need to go and prepare.” Wonwoo announces to all of those around him as the crowd groaned in protest. The idol just chuckled and gave one last wave, “Thank you for supporting SVT!”

Wonwoo then slowly walked away from the crowd while waving at them. He approached Mingyu and slowly grabbed him by the wrist and led them to the auditorium. Mingyu was stunned, looking at the warm hand on his wrist as the person holding it was slowly pulling him towards the entrance of the auditorium as he waves back to his fans.

Even if they entered the venue and arrived in SVT’s dressing room, Wonwoo didn’t let go of his wrist. He only did when he gave him the bag full of food, “Got it from one the food trucks, their cheese quesadillas are the best.”

Mingyu settled at one of the seats at the dressing tables and set out the food as Wonwoo followed him inside the waiting room.

Wonwoo sat next to him and watched him eat with a fond smile on his face that went unnoticed by Mingyu who was pretty much inhaling the food.

A ringtone blared out the room, ruining the comfortable silence. Wonwoo whipped his phone out to see that Jun was calling. He answered right away.

“Hey. At the waiting room backstage. Yeah, I’m with him. Eating. Okay. Okay. Bye.”

“Jun.” Wonwoo muttered when Mingyu gave him a questioning look.

Mingyu nodded as he was finishing his drink. He passed some of the nachos towards the idol’s direction as the older kept stealing his food even though he was the one who bought it. 

“Are you ready for later?” Mingyu asked, munching on some fries they’re now sharing.

“I guess?” Wonwoo shrugged, shoving more fries into his mouth, “I think I’ll manage. I’ll let Soonyoung take the lead.”

“You know some medical students could use some cheering up.” Mingyu nudges his foot with his, “I’m the medical student.”

“Hilarious,” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “I don’t even know what to say, I changed career paths.”

“You’ll do great, I know it.” Mingyu consoles him, “Your experience itself will inspire a lot of people.”

“I hope it does.” The idol sighed as he grabbed Mingyu’s drink, sipping from the straw.

Mingyu gasped in horror and partly consciousness.

“I drank from that! That’s mine!”

“I bought this!”

They bickered some more until they finished their food and exchange random stories.

It didn’t sit well with Mingyu that he didn’t have anything to give to Wonwoo the day the idol took him home when he dropped off the documents. So, being the social activist that he is, he asked for Wonwoo’s address with an elaborate explanation on why he needed it, and sent him for as a 'thank you' for the previous ride despite Wonwoo declining his offer many times.

Wonwoo wasn’t the person to back down too so being the natural kind person that he is too, he secretly sent food to him in school with a little note to enjoy the food and signed off with a ‘W’. 

Mingyu sent food again in a way of saying ‘thank you’ and so did Wonwoo, sending food for the whole student council as a ‘thank you’ for the food he sent. They did that for the whole week, sending food to each other whether its homemade (in courtesy of Mingyu) or takeout and texting nonstop. Their friendship steps up in another level as Wonwoo asked him to accompany him in one of the cafes near his company. Mingyu was hesitant but nevertheless he agreed. That was the fourth time they met. Them, eating side by side in the waiting room of SVT, is their fifth meeting in person, excluding the times Wonwoo personally delivered what he sent.

Their friendship probably is going in a fast paced and everything is happening in a blur but neither of them said a thing.

“Don’t you have anything else to do, Mr. president?”

“Don’t call me that,” Mingyu pouts, “Now that you mention it, I do.”

“Get going now!” Wonwoo ushered him out of his seat.

“And leave you here alone?” the younger said, “I’ll wait until Minghao or if Jeonghan came here.”

“You don’t have too.”

“Two weeks in our friendship and you should probably know that I’m gonna do it anyway.” Mingyu leaned back on the chair he’s occupying, “I’ll take this as my rest. So, tell me something.”

“About what?”

“Anything.”

With that they fall into a conversation, the way they text but now, face to face with each other while playing footsie under the table.

After a while, the door busted and the both of them were quick enough to move away from each other as the conceal their surprise expressions. They didn't even notice they close they were sitting already. Whether it was Wonwoo who was inching closer to him or Mingyu himself leaning back on the back rest of his chair so he can place arm at the rest of Wonwoo's chair, neither did they call each other out.  
  
"Check your messages dumdum." Minghao said with an eyebrow raised. He was the first one to enter the room so there’s a possibility he saw how close they were sitting.  
  
Mingyu just gave him a cheeky smile and proceeds to welcome SVT.  
  
"Mingyu, my baby!" Jeonghan called, bearhugging the student, "You did so well in the preparations! It makes me feel happy now that we agreed to do this more."  
  
"Well, it’s all on you." Mingyu pulled away from the hug and moved to a safe distance from the CEO, "I couldn't do it without my team and your help."  
  
"Don't belittle yourself," Jun taps him on his shoulder, "This is yours as much as its ours. Be proud like Seokmin here."  
  
"What’s that supposed to mean?" Seokmin asked to no one in particular. Soonyoung just ruffled his hair.

"Wow, this room lets out so much memories," Soonyoung exclaims excitedly as he roams around the waiting room, "Wonu, don't you remember?"  
  
"Of course, I do." Wonwoo grins, "Showcases and graduation days."  
  
"Memories." Jun joined them down in their memory lane as they narrate what sort of experiences they had in the past to Jihoon and Jeonghan.  
  
"Thirty minutes until showtime. Chan's looking for us at the front of the venue." Seokmin reminds them as he types on his phone, probably to reply to their other members.  
  
"Okay, let’s go." Mingyu sighed.  
  
"As much as we like to stay, we need to get going." Minghao states as the three of them stood up, "We'll see you before it starts."  
  
Minghao then grabbed the both of them out of the room.  
  
"So," Minghao starts as soon as they were out of earshot of the waiting room, "I saw you two."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"Saw what?" Seokmin inquired. Minghao explained to him how close they were sitting for someone who’s friends with him.  
  
"Oooh," Seokmin wiggled his eyebrows, "Is someone getting some action?"  
  
"Please don't say that ever again. I beg of you." Mingyu spat out, "And no one is. We're just comfortable with each other."  
  
"You were playing footsie." Minghao states.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Footsie is flirting!" Seokmin exclaimed, "That’s just another way to express you’re interested in someone."  
  
"You’re just making this a big deal when it’s not okay?" Mingyu sighed, "Wonwoo doesn’t have a lot of friends, so do I and I like to be one of his but whatever relationship we have, its different and I’m just seeing wherever it goes."  
  
"Wow," Minghao whistled, "When did you get so brainy?"  
  
"Well if I’m friends with the both of you, someone needs to be the brainy one." Mingyu teased and walked ahead of his two friends who were sputtering protests.

"Pres!" A running figure approached them as they were double checking the prizes as what Soonyoung called their merchandise that they're going to give out, "Fifteen minutes until showtime."  
  
"Are the representatives aside from SVT all here?" Mingyu asked.  
  
"Yeah. Everything's settled."  
  
"Good." Mingyu smiled, "Let's get ready then." 

* * *

The program proper started.

  
Pamphlets were distributed as per representative give their talk about specific careers as well as explaining what they should expect at a one on one counseling per course the next day. Apparently the council did the liberty of looking for one each course especially in the medical and performing arts part since they know their administration will chose basic one normal ones.  
  
At least five representatives were done with their talks and promoting their workplace, each taking no longer than 30 mins.  
  
 _"And lastly, alumni from our school, returning to their alma mater as to give a few words regarding our paths."_  
  
"Nervous?" Mingyu nudges Wonwoo's arm with his.  
  
The latter smiled at him nervously as he crosses his arms, "A little."

 _Liar._ Wonwoo would be lying if he said that he’s not nervous. In fact, he wanted to puke and his legs are slowly losing its power. His back and forehead start to sweat as well as his palms, making the microphone his gripping slightly damp.

It didn’t help that he was seated at the middle like the way they usually do their interviews.

He hated how nervous he is today. He isn’t usually like this. The last time he felt this way was their debut stage and their first ever world tour.   
  
"You'll day great." Mingyu smiled as he hears the last of Seungcheol's cue words, "Thank you for doing this. I believe in you."  
  
 _"That’s right, Seungcheol. I think were stalling too much time now so, without further ado, may we welcome our special guests, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui!"  
_  
“Well,” Wonwoo gave one last look at the mirror and sighed, “Here goes nothing.”

A round of cheers erupted inside the auditorium as the four of them entered the stage while waving.  
  
As Seungcheol and Jisoo exchange handshake with them, they gestured for them to take a seat, he made eye contact with Mingyu who was monitoring backstage. The younger gave him a bright smile and two thumbs up. A small smile was returned to him.

“Welcome to Pledis!” Jisoo greeted cheerfully.

“It’s an honor to be here.” Jun replied as he gets comfortable on his seat.

“Well, its even a greater honor for us.” Seungcheol commented, “Before we start how about a quick introduction?”

They quickly introduced themselves and past major as well as a bit of their experience with the university.

Wonwoo should thank Mingyu (he mentioned he did formulate the flow of the program as well as the emcees script) for choosing a concept that is laidback and familiar with the rest of them. Just like a normal conversation within friends something like that.

All four of them gave their words to their respective courses, Jun and Soonyoung to the dance and performing arts, Jihoon to the music and performing arts also, and Wonwoo to the medical part.

“With that out of the way, let’s entertain some questions from out audience.” Jisoo proceeds, gesturing towards the crowd for those who were raising their hands.

"For senior Hoshi, after you graduate, it was expected that you’ll take the route towards a professional dancer or choreographer. Why did you choose to be an idol rather than accepting the offer from the companies that want to take you in?"  
  
"That's a very good question, thank you for that." Soonyoung smiled, "Well, in my case, our case, it’s a battle between passion and career."  
  
"Being an idol was something, but being an artist of your talent and passion, that’s what life is. I couldn't see myself not working in the music industry. As said from my favorite teacher here, in choreography, if an opportunity arises?"  
  
"Better grab it!" the side of the performing arts students shouted, followed with giggles.  
  
"Correct," Soonyoung laughed, “You never know when that opportunity will come again maybe in a year or ten or even never. To be honest, it’s quite flattering that I got offered plus, the offers from the companies were too good to be true, that’s for sure but it sort of felt like it was just laid out in front of me.”

Jun and Jihoon were carefully listening to Soonyoung, slightly nodding as if they felt what he felt. They probably did they started together though.

“But as an artist of your work, you have that drive where you want to improve more and more so when the four of us saw an unusual but great opportunity, we took it and risked everything up to this day. And look how it turned out.”

“I regret a lot of stuff but not following my buried dream of being and idol, that would be my greatest regret.” Jihoon added as he smiled at Soonyoung.

“Basically, what I’m trying to say is that do your best, believe in your abilities and skills, you don’t know what tomorrow offers you so work hard.”

“Very well said.” Seungcheol commented, “Shall we answer another question?”

The four of them nodded as Seungcheol chose another student. They went like that the whole talk. Jun manage to speak at least twenty minutes on his own about how important finding something you love as your career. Jihoon too manage to answer most of the question since the music department has been the most active in this career talk. Apparently, there’s not a lot of alumni who are willing enough to answer their concerns.

If you ask Wonwoo, he felt like he under-performed today. A question was asked a bunch of questions did direct on him but he just made a brief commentary and let the rest take charge. He did add his input in every conversation but he didn’t let the spotlight linger on him for more than five minutes.

“This is the last question we’ll be entertaining today.” Jisoo announced as he switched cue cards, “I know, it’s a shame but we don’t have all day.”

“How about this side?” Seungcheol gestured at the right side of the audience. If Wonwoo can remember clearly, it’s from the college of medicine based on their uniform.

“A question for senior Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo looked up and let his gaze linger on the student.

“This a general question from all of us. You are from and graduated from the medical department. Being and idol and a surgeon were two different areas. Our question is why?”

Wonwoo collected his thoughts. He can feel Jun’s and Soonyoung’s gaze on him. Jihoon has his hand on his. Honestly, it’s not even that deep nor it’s a sensitive topic but the guys tend to think that way.

He gave Jihoon’s hand a small squeeze as he smiled at Jun and Soonyoung, as if saying that it’s okay.

“I’m flattered that you got my major correct to be honest, many people often mistake me as a performing arts major.” Wonwoo chuckled which earned chuckles from the audience too.

“Kidding aside, it is two very different things. A doctor and a singer. Medicine and music.” Wonwoo muttered as he made weighing gestures with his hand, “Eventually, I have to give up one. The day I was asked to make a decision between those two was probably the most aggravating and stressful days of my life.”

“Honestly, being a performer isn’t my dream, heck, I don’t even have a dream so I just took whatever advice my mother told me and went with it. But the day I performed with Soonyoung on this very stage that were standing one right now, I suddenly realized that I might have a goal in life.”

“It’s not like I don’t like my major but it’s not what I want to pursue. You know, the typical story. If I graduated, I’ll be the first doctor in the family but I’ve always found joy in music and I got to thank Soonyoung and Jihoon for making me realize that my dream was becoming a singer. You must always remember, if you put your mind into anything, anything’s possible.”

“It wasn’t easy, being a neurosurgeon was everything to me and my family, but performing is something I would enjoy for the rest of my life.” Wonwoo gave a smile to the audience, “I’m pretty sure what I decided back then is clear now and here I am, happy as I could ever be.”

“Do you have any regrets?” A student shouted.

He gave a glance to his friends who are with him on stage, the friends he was with all throughout their journey, “Never.”

* * *

After the program, Mingyu and Minghao took SVT on a mini tour around campus. They showed them the improvement of the facilities as well as new organizations and other memories they had in an area.  
  
They also visited other classes in the buildings they entered and SVT spoke a few words before leaving the class to their lessons.  
  
They also visited Jun, Soonyoung and Wonwoo's previous teachers and exchanged a few words.  
  
Soonyoung's professors were ecstatic for his visit, saying that he had reached his dream and how super proud they are. They would often set him as their role model in inspiring their students to strive more in their passions. (Soonyoung cried a bit.)  
  
Wonwoo's professor's, especially his mentor in his pre-med, felt like it was a waste for Wonwoo not to finish his studies. The fact that Wonwoo doesn’t visit frequently, they made most his time scolding him.  
  
"Wonwoo's a bright kid. Got excellent grades, he would've aced that MCAT but nothing’s more beautiful than someone finding their passion," Professor Kahi, Wonwoo's chemistry and anatomy mentor, explained, "And I’m so proud of you Wonwoo. You surprise me every day."  
  
Wonwoo gave her a smile and went it for a hug, promising to visit again soon.  
  
They toured for a little while then Jihoon wanted to call it a day.  
  
"Thank you for the tour, your school is wonderful. Text me if you have any more projects that I can help with. Let’s work again." Jeonghan gave another hug to Mingyu and Minghao, "Don’t be a stranger, okay?"  
  
Mingyu nodded, closing the door for Jeonghan as he gets inside his car.  
  
Jihoon gave them both a pat on the back as he ruffled their hair, getting inside another car. Soonyoung giddily gave them a tight hug too before entering the driver seat at the car Jihoon just entered. 

“Just so you know, Jihoon and Soonyoung stay at the same apartment.”

Mingyu looked at his side. Wonwoo spins his car keys at his index finger. _Hot_.

Wait did he just say hot? Mingyu shook his head.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to give me this kind of information.” The student comments.

“Well, we trust you.” Wonwoo made his way towards his now very much familiar black Audi, “Thanks for today. We enjoyed it very much.”

Mingyu gave him a nod, opening the door for him, “I’m glad you enjoyed.”

“Should I be expecting something later?” Wonwoo asked as he turned on his car.

Mingyu gave him a bright smile, “You’ll be surprised.”

* * *

Mingyu sighed as he and Minghao sat down on the stage of the auditorium where the program took place.

They just finished cleaning up the auditorium and the rest of the members were helping with cleaning up the registration area outside as well as taking down the posters and banners they made.

They were waiting for all their members and volunteers who helped in the process. Jeonghan and the whole SVT ordered a feast for them in the auditorium as a token for having them as they guests.

 _What’s with Seventeen entertainment and food?_ Mingyu shook his head in fondness, reminiscing the times when Wonwoo would send him food.

Mingyu guessed otherwise. Jeonghan just wanted to show off to Seungcheol. He did leave an impression to Jeonghan so, ask for the elder’s contact information passive aggressively. Mingyu swore he never felt so much fear before. The only time he felt something similar was when he lost his semesters fee. Nevertheless, he willingly gave Jeonghan Seungcheol’s number as well as basic information of the latter’s likes as a stepping stone. Seungcheol need a little bit of flirting in his life anyway, he’ll thank me one day.  
  
Mingyu felt his phone beeped and reached for it.  
  


 **Won ☆ (9:46 PM)**  
really gyu??  
ur so gross  
i hate u  
  


Mingyu concealed his expression as members of the council started and began typing a reply. He last minute sent congratulatory flowers to Wonwoo’s apartment. He also sent some to Soonyoung and Jihoon but Wonwoo’s more elaborate. (“Who sends flowers these days?” Minghao scowled as he orders one for Jun too.)  
  


**Mingyu (9:46 PM)**  
hoped u like it :>  
  


 **Won ☆ (9:46 PM)**  
[image]  
thank u ♡  
  
  


"Ugh y’all so gross already." Minghao complained beside him, rolling his eyes.  
  
Mingyu didn’t even notice that he broke into a big smile as he viewed the picture Wonwoo with the flowers he sent. He just stuck his tongue out to Minghao.   
  
"What’s this?" Bambam suddenly inquires, "Mingyu's smiling?"  
  
Mingyu’s eyes widened as he tones down the brightness of his phone to the lowest before denying what Bambam said.  
  
Chan joined in, "Is it because of who you’re talking too?"  
  
Mingyu hesitated, "No."  
  
Bambam quickly called for Seungkwan and the other members so he can back him up in teasing their leader.   
  
"Don't." Mingyu warns them but Bambam ignored him.  
  
"This is your fault." Mingyu targets to Minghao who stuck his tongue out.  
  
"We demand you to tell us who you are texting." Seungkwan barges in after being summoned by Bambam. Mingyu can see that he and Chan sulking at him being secretive.   
  
Mingyu always forgets that besides the freshmen, Seungkwan and Chan were the youngest heads of the committee.  
  
"Has the Kim Mingyu finally found someone?" Yuju states earning a series of 'oh's' in the auditorium.  
  
"Y'all nosy." Mingyu comments as he dodges his phone from Seungkwan who tried to take a peek. Thank God he’s tall which makes it easier for him to dodge his phone.  
  
"Can we get a name? We're curious!" Yugyeom suddenly joins the bandwagon.

“Otherwise we’ll assume that the person you are texting was the one we assisted a while ago.” Seungkwan teases him.

"I told you I’m not talking to anyone." The president denies as he smoothly switched topics with them. They chatted about another topic until all members are complete.

“I’ll ignore the fact that you changed the subject.” Seungkwan whispered as he moves away to talk with his committee.

“Great job today.” Seungcheol said as he took a seat next to Mingyu, “So proud of my successor.”

“Thanks.” Mingyu smiled as he smacked the elder’s shoulder, “By the way, I gave your number to someone just a heads up.”

“To who?”

“To someone,” he vaguely answered, “Be nice to them.”

“All right,” Mingyu stood up as most of the members arrived, "I could never express how grateful I am for all of you to do this in a short amount of time.”

Mingyu raised his red cup, “To Seventeen. To Seungcheol and Jisoo. To the whole student council. This is from our guests so, let’s dig in!”

The council ate happily ate the food, chatting animatedly within themselves. Mingyu took turns in joining groups, smoothly joining their conversations before going to another member.

After an hour, they cleaned up and one by one, the members of the council said their farewells.

Mingyu waved good bye each one.

“Hey,” Jisoo called, “Seokmin’s about to pass out from exhaustion and probably from food coma too so I’ll take him home now.”

“Sure,” Mingyu chuckled as he saw Seokmin in the corner dozing off, “Do you need a lift?”

“You don’t have a car Mingyu.” Jisoo chuckled as he ruffled his hair, “But if you can help me get Seok in my car that would be helpful. I could even drop you at your place.”

“Well, I’ll take you up for that offer.”

After wrapping up for the day and walking Minghao to Jun’s car, Mingyu carried a sleeping Seokmin on his back as Jisoo carried their bags.

“Why is he so exhausted?” Mingyu mumbled as Jisoo laughed at him as he struggled.

“Let him be, he’s been running around even before the program even started. Plus, he ate too much a while ago, its pizza after all.”

“He needs to do something with his addiction with pizza. He just eats an abundant amount, its unhealthy.”

“Why is pizza considered as unhealthy anyway?” Jisoo thought out loud, “It’s just bread, tomato sauce, cheese and toppings.”

Mingyu groaned, “Please don’t start this conversation with me.”

Jisoo just laughed at him before opening his car door.

* * *

  
  
Mingyu just got out of the shower and was getting ready to do some of his school works. He blew dry his hair and checked his phone for a while before drowning himself with his tasks.

Flooded messages from his council members so he sent another set of text reminders to their general group chat before replying to private messages from numerous people.

A text from Chan, one from Minghao and Jun, a message from other council members that they got home safe from yesterday and a clutter of messages from Seungkwan as how thankful he was for allowing him to meet SVT up close. He just chuckled at the younger’s keyboard smashes before sending an emoji. He also opened the replies of Jeonghan and Soonyoung to his message as Jihoon just sent him an emoji too.

Only one message left.

**Won ☆ (1:32 PM)**

hey

any plans for today?

**Mingyu (1:32 PM)**

just some schoolwork

but Im just watching some anime lol

hbu?

**Won ☆ (1:33 PM)**

resting

what show though?

**Mingyu (1:33 PM)**

haikyuu

**Won ☆ (1:33 PM)**

OH

can I watch with you?

**Mingyu (1:33 PM)**

what? like come over?

**Won ☆ (1:34 PM)**

as much as I want to

but we are not at that level yet

jk

but im beat from yesterday

so like a Netflix party only

for now

and vidcall me

**Mingyu (1:34 PM)**

sure

let me set up

Mingyu wasn’t sure why he was doing this either way he opens up a party for him and Wonwoo to watch. He dialed the idols number and with two rings the latter answered.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi,” Mingyu waved at the camera, “What episode would you like to watch?”

_“I’m actually done with that show but I like rewatching it so just continue on what episode you’re on.”_

“Got it.” Mingyu replied as he sends the link to Wonwoo, “Just sent the link. Let me know when to play.”

_“Wait for a moment, let me get my snacks.”_

There was rumbling on the other line as Wonwoo struggled to place his laptop and snacks while finding a perfect angle for his phone to directly view him.

Mingyu just chuckled as he placed his laptop too at his desk and laid out his textbooks and notes.

_“Is it finals already?”_

“Not really but I like to study in advance.”

Mingyu took a glance at his phone where their video call is ongoing. Wonwoo might have brought also his phone around the apartment so Mingyu waited for the idol to settle.

 _“Okay play it.”_ Wonwoo announced as he flops down his bed.

Mingyu tapped on the space bar and played what they are going to watch.

Mingyu was trying to read of the subtitles and skim through his notes. They watched silently, occasionally giving out small chuckles when something tickled their humor. They exchange some commentary over some of the scenes.

 _“Yes! Oikawa screen time.”_ Wonwoo mumbles as he coots closer to his laptop.

“What? You like Oikawa?” Mingyu rebuttals.

_“Yeah, got a problem with that?”_

“Well, Kenma is the most superior setter.”

 _“Oh, don’t start this conversation with me.”_ Wonwoo sat up on his bed, _“Pause the show.”_

With that, they debated on why their picks are the most prominent one. Mingyu even showed his Haikyuu merchandise he bought for at least half of his weekly allowance and Wonwoo didn’t back down, showing off his custom-made Aoba Johsai shirt he bought when they went to Japan for a concert.

“But Kageyama though.” Mingyu suddenly states to which Wonwoo agrees.

“I know,” the idol plops down his bed, “His character development is amazing.”

By that, they spent the whole afternoon talking about every character they could name. Mingyu didn’t really got much reading after that.

* * *

“Okay, are we complete?” Mingyu asked as Chan, his secretary nodded, “This is just our monthly meeting so we’ll thorough it down with our activities for first semester.”

Mingyu walked around and grabbed a marker and started writing on the whiteboard, “For the month of August, we’re done with the career awareness so that leaves us for the ignition week and freshman walk, isn’t it?”

“Representatives make sure to inform your course about the ignition week since all organizations will have something prepared.” Mingyu tasked as the representatives nodded, “Please take extra care for the freshmen, we need them to feel the culture we have here in Pledis.”

“We’ll be also celebrating the world mental health day for the month of October.” Minghao added, “And the Halloween party we appealed.”

“Was it approved?” Seungkwan questioned.

“Yep!” Mingyu grinned, “By the end of the exams, make sure to inform your classmates about this.”

“Now, lets get on with the details.”

Mingyu and Minghao led the meeting as they settle with their plans for half the school year. They also compiled the concerns from their concern box at every building as well as from their emails.

“Wait are we getting the year end concert too?” Hansol asked in the middle of their meeting.

“There’s a hug probability that we will but there’s no confirmation from the office yet,” Mingyu explained, “If it does happen, we need to prepare by at least 4 months before.”

“Okay that’s all for today,” He said with a clap, “Thank you for being here today and good work. Stay updated with our plans okay? Meeting adjourned.”

One by one the student leaders take their leave. The once lively council room was now enveloped by silence, leaving only Mingyu, Minghao, Seokmin in room as they tidy things up.

“Hey Mingyu?” Seungkwan called out as he approarched him with Hansol in tow, “Can we have a minute?”

“Sure,” Mingyu replied, “What’s wrong?”

“I was checking the concern box with Hansol the other day and there was quite t number or complaints against you.” Seungkwan calmly explained as he rummages in his messenger bag.

He handed him a pile of card like papers, “Its just fake stories or just something to make you look bad but a super gullible person would only believe this. Compared the handwriting and it’s safe to assume that it’s the same person.”

“I got this from my team and he complied all the bad things he said about you from the freedom wall and some of it are the same from the concern box.” Hansol added as he gives his phone to Mingyu who furrowed his eyebrows as he reads the texts.

It was indeed bad. It ranges how Mingyu sleeps with his professors to get his top tier grades and how he bought his way through college with the help of someone illegal but everyone knows its fake. There is no way people would believe this but he doesn’t really know every mind of the student population work anyway.

“Apparently he’s been flooding the school’s online freedom wall too

“We’re probably have one person in mind right now but I don’t want to jump into conclusions. We just want you to be careful. We don’t know what he will do next.” Seungkwan said, “I don’t really want what happened in the term elections to repeat itself.”

“This is so rare of you but thank you for the heads up,” Mingyu ruffled their hairs, “And he will not destroy this term of ours, he can’t touch me or us. Don’t you remember who won the election?”

“Ugh, don’t.” Seungkwan pulled Hansol with him, “We’re leaving.”

Mingyu just laughed at them before returning the wave Hansol gave him.

He looked back at the paper Seungkwan gave him and smiled bitterly.

“Gyu, where do you want to have dinner?” Minghao asked as he and Seokmin approached him, “What’s that?”

“Anywhere,” Mingyu replied as he showed the papers to them, “He’s back?”

“Oh God,” Seokmin, “I swear if he acts up again, it’s on sight.”

“You can’t even kill a fly.”

“That’s different, they didn’t do anyone harm.”

“Please,” Mingyu scoffed, “Usual diner?”

“Yeah.”

The three of them made their way to their favorite diner, chatting about their day and complaining about their schoolwork. Mingyu looked at his friends fondly.

It really hurts to have a friend betray you just for their own personal reasons but he’s not scared anymore. He knows what is right from wrong and he will not hesitate to correct him if it means that he will lose his friend. He’s not scared anymore now that he knows there are people ready to back him up.

“Mingyu usual order?” Seokmin asked as the entered their favorite diner on campus.

Mingyu smiled, “Yeah.”

* * *

Mingyu just got back from a meeting with the administration. He appealed their plans and fortunately, all of them are approved. They also got a green light to start planning and settling their budget for the big events.

He giddily made his way out of the campus main building. His fellow students might’ve noticed his good mood so they greeted him in a more cheerful way.

His classes were done for the day and he was planning where he will eat. Probably back at his apartment, cooking a pasta dish he’s been craving for a while or he’ll just but take out and eat.

He decided to cook at home and rest for the day so he immediately went to his apartment, took a quick shower and prepared his dish.

His phone chimed, stopping him from almost boiling the pasta.

**Won ☆ (11:12 PM)**

r u free today

lunch together?

I saw this new resto near the company

Mingyu looked at his prepared ingredients. He looked back at his phone and decided again for the day. He can just do this another time.

**Mingyu (11:12 PM)**

sure

send me the address

ill meet u there

**Won ☆ (11:12 PM)**

great!

no no ill pick u up

r u at school?

**Mingyu (1:32 PM)**

nope

im at my apartment

**Won ☆ (11:12 PM)**

kk

be there in 10 minutes

**Mingyu (1:32 PM)**

ok ok

be at the entrance

:DD

He and Wonwoo established their friendship after their persistent Haikyuu marathons. Sometimes they don’t even watch, just accompanying each other virtually. Wonwoo had been over his area a couple of times but he never been inside his apartment, always refusing his offer.

Mingyu returned all of his ingredient in his refrigerator and changed into a more appropriate attire. He put on a decent shirt and pants. He brushed his hair and sprayed some cologne before double checking if all his appliances are turned off. He looks at his mirror once more and grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone before waiting at the entrance.

When he got at the entrance, he immediately found Wonwoo’s car subtly parked at the side. He approached the car and knocked on the window three times.

Wonwoo smiled and unlocked the door.

“Did you wait long?” Mingyu asked as he settled down in the passenger seat.

“Not really,” Wonwoo responded, “Just got here.”

“So, where’s this restaurant?”

“You’ll see.” Wonwoo vaguely replied. The idol leaned towards Mingyu very closely.

Mingyu stared at him with widened eyes. He’s too close. Did I brush my teeth? I think I did. I-

“Your seatbelt.” Wonwoo grinned as he pulled the belt across Mingyu’s before pulling away, “Ready to go?”

What a tease. Mingyu hummed a tone of approval before looking away from Wonwoo. He can feel the tip of his ears burn. What makes it worse is that he can sense that Wonwoo is trying his best not to laugh at him.

After driving for at least 20 minutes, they arrived at a new restaurant that is in a decent distance with the campus as well as Wonwoo’s company.

Wonwoo pulled over a parking space before turning off the car’s engine. He reached out for his compartment and pulled out a bucket hat and a face mask. He handed another one to Mingyu, “For privacy purposes.”

Mingyu understood that right away. Wonwoo’s a celebrity after all so he doesn’t mind if the latter does pre-cautions like this. He wore the mask and stepped out of the car with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo entered the restaurant and he followed nimbly.

“Welcome!” They were greeted as the entered.

It’s nothing grand. Just a simple restaurant that can hold at least 30 people max but you can tell that its quite new and refreshing. It wasn’t that crowded, only three people occupied different tables and the staff were doing their own business in the kitchen.

“Ah!” an old woman suddenly emerged from the cashier’s place, “You came!”

“Mama!” Wonwoo bowed to the lady, “I promised, didn’t I?”

“You did.” The lady gave him a hug, “And you even brought a friend!”

“Well, I can’t just enjoy the food you have to offer alone.” Wonwoo wittily responded.

The lady also gave Mingyu a hug, “Here, I’ll give you the best spot in here.”

She pulled them both at the corner near the windowed wall and decorated brick wall filled with flowers.

Wonwoo sat facing the wall so his back is turned towards the entrance so his face won’t be exposed with other costumers.

“What’s your order?” The old woman asked after the gave him their newly laminated menus.

“How about you surprise us?” Wonwoo places back the menu on the table.

“Good idea! I’ll be back with our best dishes that will make you forget your name!” The old lady took their menus and dash towards the kitchen.

“I met her when I was on the way to the company last week. She was alone carrying a lot of boxes but it was raining so I offered to help her.” Wonwoo explained as he played with the condiments on the table, “I loaded the boxes in my car and drove her here. She told me that she was opening a restaurant the next week that’s why she’s working hard the last minute.”

Mingyu silently listened to his story, looking fondly at the person in front of him.

“She said this was her dream you know,” Wonwoo stopped playing with the condiment and plays with Mingyu’s fingers on the table instead, “It didn’t matter that she reached it late but at least she did it right? She reminded me of my myself when I was torn in between my career.”

Wonwoo let out a sighed of relief as Mingyu didn’t pull away when he did that. He really wanted to hold his hand but that’s too fast paced with whatever they have.

“She also reminded me of my grandmother so I didn’t really have the heart to say no to her,” Wonwoo chuckled, “Anyway that was too serious, I just wanted to let you know my relation to her. She doesn’t even recognize me as SVT. She thought I’m just some well-off student or something.”

“Well, thank you for telling me then,” Mingyu swallowed down his nervousness and held Wonwoo’s hand tightly. Wonwoo returned his smiled.

“Order up!”

Wonwoo and Mingyu immediately detached their hands. Wonwoo raised his mask up his face as the lady arrived with one of her staff following.

"I got you my personal favorites.” The old lady gushed as he places side dishes on their table.

The staff assisted her as they placed two big bowls of bibimbap in front on them, a bowl of kimchi jjigae, homemade mandu, a row of kimbap and some side meat and other stuff Mingyu usually only eat when his mom cooks.

“Mama, this is too much.” Wonwoo whined as the lady kept on flooding their table with other side dishes.

“Nonsense! Take this as my payment for helping me the other day,” The lady states, pinching Mingyu’s cheek, “Plus the both of you are too skinny!”

“Ma’am, I agree but this is really too much.” Mingyu mumbled as the lady kept pinching his cheek.

“Then I’ll pack them for you later.” She smiled warmly at them, “Call me for refills and if you’re almost done, ring me for dessert. It’s on the house.”

Even before they could protest, she left while humming a happy tone.

“Wait let me take your picture! Your background looks pretty right now.” Mingyu explained as he whipped out his phone. This is just a lousy excuse to have a picture of him in his phone.

What a lie, Wonwoo thought. He’s facing the wall so the interior and entrance of the restaurant was visible in the background nevertheless, Wonwoo took of his mask cautiously and fixed his hair. He posed for the camera and gave a small smile.

Mingyu took at least ten and some candid shots that he’ll probably keep for personal use.

“May I see,” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu gave him his phone, “Wow these turned out great. You can major in photography; you have the potential.”

“Don’t give me ideas, I’m close to quitting med school.” Mingyu joked as he takes his phone back.

“I’m not backing down,” Wonwoo took out his phone, “Let me take your picture, your background looks prettier.”

Mingyu took of his face mask and hat before posing for the camera. Wonwoo took a lot so he started to feel embarrassed and covers the camera.

“Ohh!” Wonwoo exclaimed looking at the photos, “It came out great, you look handsome.”

Wonwoo kept complementing him so he tried to brush him off, “Stop please, the foods getting cold.”

Wonwoo laughed at his blushing face, taking a quick photo of the food before keeping his phone.

“Well, I guess we just have to eat all these.” Wonwoo states, “My stylist and trainer will kill me for eating these before comeback.”

“You’re having you comeback already?” Mingyu asked shocked, passing Wonwoo some chopstick to him and a spoon. He poured water in his cup too.

“Yeah, in like a less than three weeks?” Wonwoo replied, “We’ve finished everything by now. it’s just other schedules and interview like that. We’ll be busy in the upcoming weeks.”

“But you just finished your world tour. You and the whole SVT needs to rest more.” Mingyu pouted as he mixed his bowl.

“Well this is the sad reality of my work, you need to hit the market while its hot,” Wonwoo chuckled, “Don’t worry, we got more rest compare to all our breaks the past years.”

“And Jeonghan approved this?”

“He lets us do what we want.”

“He’s cool.” Mingyu declares as he chops of the kimchi jeon and placing one on Wonwoo’s bowl.

Wonwoo gave him a grateful but confused look.

“Oh! Sorry.” Mingyu bashfully retorted, “It’s a habit. I usually do this for my sister. I guess it came out.”

“That was sweet of you.” Wonwoo smiled, placing a piece of meat on Mingyu’s bowl, “Sorry, a habit.”

“You’re teasing me.”

“You assumed that.”

They continued their meal with that kind of atmosphere. Contrary to their belief, they manage to finish of all the dishes given to them. The old lady came by their table and gave them a generous amount of bingsu and other snacks.

She also packed up some homemade food and side dishes for the both of them when they were leaving.

“Thank you for coming. Visit again okay?” The old lady hugged them both tightly, “You don’t know, maybe this restaurant will become famous when you return. Be back before I forget about you.”

“Mama, I’ll make this restaurant famous.” Wonwoo half-heartedly joked, “So, you need to remember me.”

“You make me laugh.” Mama chuckled as he pinched Wonwoo’s cheeks, “It’s getting late. Get going now. Drive safe.”

Wonwoo and Mingyu gave her one last hug, waving good bye as they entered the idol’s car.

“That was a nice meal.” Wonwoo smiled as he pulls his seatbelt, “Thanks for spending the afternoon with me. Where to now?”

“is it weird to say that I don’t want to go home right now?”

“Not at all.” Wonwoo revive his car’s engine, “Where do you suggest we go?”

“Can I come over?”

“What?”

“Can I go to your apartment?” Mingyu asked more clearly, “We’ve spent too much time outside already.”

“I mean we could, I don’t mind.” Wonwoo shrugs, “You can help me finish my puzzle! I bought these thousand-piece puzzles when we went to Chicago and I can’t finish it.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mingyu smiled as he settled at his seat.

Mingyu should’ve known that Wonwoo lives at a penthouse. Its extravagant enough for a celebrity but too spacious for a single person to live alone in.

As you entered the door, a marbled staircase is visible from the side, leading it to a second floor which probably Wonwoo’s bed room. A big kitchen is visible in the left and a sunken living room on the center with floor to ceiling windowed walls, giving the apartment a generous view of Seoul.

“We’re here!” Wonwoo exclaimed, “Welcome to my home I guess.”

Wonwoo took off his shoes and placed on the shoe rack by the door, offering his spare slippers to Mingyu.

Mingyu took the time to appreciate the beauty of Wonwoo’s apartment.

SVT’s pictures decorated one of his walls and a shelf of SVT’s albums was placed near his stereo set up at the living room. Pictures and drawings of Wonwoo decorated another wall space which he probably assumed it’s a gift from his fans. He could also see some other merchandise gifted by his fans around the room.

He really does love his fans, Mingyu thought as he takes a good look to the massive painting of Wonwoo above his furnace. Mingyu made his way towards the large couch in front of the big TV and game console.

“Let me give you a tour first.” Wonwoo ushered him up and pulled him first towards the left, “This is the kitchen, I don’t usually but I do. That door is the pantry and my snack room. That other door is my guest restroom.”

Wonwoo pulled his to the the center of the apartment, “This my living room and game console for guests. That small cluster of sofas there is my receiving room. Me with Jihoon and Soonyoung often talk about work there.”

He turned Mingyu to face towards the windows, “That’s the furnace and that door is my fan exclusive room filled with gifts but actually it is filled with letters only.”

Wonwoo pulled him upstairs, walking through a long hallway, “These are the guest bedrooms. another rest room. And a storage room.”

Wonwoo opened a room with an opaque glass door. Inside consists a big Macintosh desktop, numerous instruments like a piano and guitars, and other devices Mingyu could guess is for music development, “And my work space. I write, make and record some of our songs here or some samples.”

“This is my gaming room,” Wonwoo pushed open a room adjacent to his recording room, “My pride and joy.”

Wonwoo pulled his towards the end of the hallway, opening a sophisticated door, “This is my bed room.”

The whole room screams Wonwoo.

King sized bed, light coming from the corners of the ceiling. A sofa set in the corner. Books and anime figurines placed as his shelves and a flat screen tv in front. His desk has another desktop and some bean bags decorated the floor.

“That’s my walk in closet and personal bathroom and my shrine of Haikyuu and Kuroko’s basketball figurines.” Wonwoo gestured to different directions

“You really like sports anime, don’t you?”

“I usually like those supernatural ones but now sports are the real deal.” Wonwoo replied, pointing to the sofa set at the side of the room, “Make yourself at home. The puzzle is over there, let me change into something first and prepare some snacks.”

When Wonwoo was out of his sight, Mingyu took a quick glimpse of the photographs at the side of Wonwoo’s bed.

Mingyu sat at the surprisingly very soft sofa. The puzzles were underneath the glass table so he opens the jar and checked out the contents inside.

“Did you saw the puzzles?” Wonwoo enters the room again a tray with snacks and drink in hand.

Mingyu stood up and received the ray and settled it on the table. Wonwoo made himself comfortable on the carpet and patted the space next to him to which Mingyu gladly sat closely to.

“I started this one last month but I never got to finish. It’s too hard.” Wonwoo said as he pours out the pieces, “It should like this.”

The idol pointed to the picture at front of the box.

“Isn’t that too hard?” Mingyu laughed, “It’s not even a square and it doesn’t have a picture, just gradient of colors.”

“That’s what makes it hard and exciting.” Wonwoo stretched his legs under the table and grabbed some throw pillow from the couch.

“I think separating the colors will help us do this faster.” Mingyu suggested, getting competitive as he places a color separately.

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

Wonwoo joined Mingyu in separating the colors. He also played a cozy song through his speakers for a greater mood.

Wonwoo scooted closer to Mingyu, making their legs and shoulders. He gave out a silent breath of relief when Mingyu didn’t move away so he made himself more comfortable.

“That’s your song, right?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo hummed in affirmation.

“Is there any chance of a ballad in your upcoming album though?” Mingyu asked. He looked to his left only to see Wonwoo’s face near his.

Mingyu gulped his nervousness away.

“Not really.” Wonwoo answered, placing a puzzle piece on its spot, “Its always been the dance and pop kind of music for us though, but I don’t mind if we try it.”

“I think it will suit you and Jihoon.” Mingyu replied, “Even Soonyoung.”

“In the future,” Wonwoo pats Mingyu’s head, “There’s lots of time for us SVT. We haven’t done our solo albums yet.”

“You’ll have solos?”

“Of course!”

“What concept are you going for?” Mingyu excitedly asked.

Wonwoo hummed, “What do you suggest?”

“Really?” Mingyu’s eyes gleamed, “Well you’ve always shown your powerful and tough side so how about something different? Like a soft one?”

“Like a ballad?”

“Exactly.”

“You really want to push your soft SVT agenda, don’t you?”

“I didn’t say that.” Mingyu shrugged, leaning subtly on Wonwoo’s side.

Wonwoo’s arm subtly make his way towards the younger’s waist, wrapping it loosely, “I Would be lying if I said I don’t have any ballad or soft songs produced right now.”

“I knew it,” Mingyu points a finger at him, “Release it king.” He jokingly adds.

Wonwoo laughed, “In my solo album I guess, I’ve always wanted to try a ballad or an indie pop kind of style.”

“Indie pop suits your voice.” Mingyu commented, “Or like R&B kind of style.”

“R&B does sound good.” Wonwoo muttered, “I’ll take note of that.”

Mingyu smiled and leaned back again on the older.

They continued to solve the puzzle on the floor. Wonwoo’s hand on the younger’s waist, playing with the hem of the younger’s shirt.

His head slightly leaning on Mingyu’s shoulder as he whispers which puzzle piece goes where.

* * *

“Another episode?” Wonwoo raised his eyebrow at Mingyu who’s cuddling his plushies on his bed.

They abandoned the puzzle they were doing earlier as they both got weary of it. ( _“This is getting nowhere.” “I agree.”_ )

Wonwoo suggested to watch instead so they moved to Wonwoo’s bed and played the last episode they’ve watched together on his big flat screen TV in front.

“It’s already ten.” Wonwoo states.

Mingyu sat up frantically, “Already?”

Wonwoo nodded as he flashes his phone screen to him.

“Why haven’t realized the time?” Mingyu got up and stretched his arms, “I should go.”

“I’ll take you home.” Wonwoo got off the bed.

As soon as they got out of the room, a thunder roared.

“Is it raining?”

Mingyu peered out the window, “I don’t so?”

Wonwoo also peered from the window. Droplets started to stain the window. Before they know it, rain started to pour out heavily.

“It’s probably raining now.” Mingyu shrugged. He and Wonwoo made eye contact before laughing.

“I’m not letting you drive in this weather.”

Wonwoo gave him a look, “Well, I’m not letting you go home in this weather.”

“Its fine by me.” Mingyu shrugged, “It’s not even that strong plus, it’s a friday.”

Lightning flashed as another thunder rumbled. The two boys flinched at the sound.

“How about you wait here until the rain stops?” Wonwoo suggested.

Mingyu gave him a bright smile, “Another episode it is.”

With that, Mingyu returned to the idol’s bed, flopping comfortably in an instant as he searched for the show they were watching.

They watched silently, side by side, enjoying each other’s presence.

Wonwoo paused the episode they’re watching as an arm draped on his stomach. Mingyu unconsciously scooted closer, leg entangled with his. He glances at the person sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiled and ran a hand through the younger’s hair. 

_He slept after five episodes_ , Wonwoo thought. He kept caressing the younger’s hair. Mingyu probably finds it comforting as he snuggled closer, burying his head on the crook of Wonwoo’s neck.

_I should’ve made him changed clothes._

Wonwoo carefully reached out for the remote and turned off the TV and the lights of his room. He pulled his comforter over his and Mingyu’s body. Before he knows it, he succumbs to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jenyutalele)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/jenyutalele)


	6. Get down or get outchea

Mingyu woke up with a pair of arms around his waist. It took him about two minutes to fully assess the situation he’s in.

_What the fuck. This is not my room._

He looked around the room. He turned to his left only to see Wonwoo snuggling closer on his back, an arm thrown over his waist and face buried on his back.

Mingyu clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from making any sound and reached for his phone by the bedside table and opened Minghao’s chat.

**mingyu (8:09 AM)**

hao

hao

im being spooned

by jeon freaking wonwoo

what the FUCK

**hao** **(8:09 AM)**

YES

GET IT MINGYU

sry that was jun

but yeah get it

**mingyu** (8:09 AM)

u dnt understand

im absolutely bearhugged

ohmygod

**hao** **(8:09 AM)**

r u panicking

at 8 in the morning lmao

What Mingyu didn’t understand is why they are sleeping in Wonwoo’s bed when the idol has like at least three guest rooms available. Did he fall asleep during the movie? Everything turned into a blur after like the fourth episode so he doesn't really know what happened after. He just loved how soft the bed and how warm he felt yesterday.

Wonwoo groaned, squirming on his spot, “Good morning.” the idol greeted.

“Morning,” Mingyu turned off his phone and faced the other, “Sorry for sleeping over.”

“Its fine.” Wonwoo yawned while rubbing his eyes, “But I’ll take that apology. You were hogging the blanket all night.”

Mingyu mumbled another apology as he pushes the comforter closer to Wonwoo.

“What time is it?” Wonwoo mumbled under the comforter, scooting closer to Mingyu.

“Eight.” Mingyu answered as he heaves an arm under the idol’s head who nestled sleepily, “Wanna have breakfast? I’ll make some as an apology and thank you.”

“Stop apologizing,” Wonwoo sighed as Mingyu unconsciously rubbed his back, “But yes, breakfast would be nice.”

Mingyu was about to get off bed when Wonwoo pulled him closer.

“Five more minutes.” Wonwoo buried his head onto Mingyu’s chest, “You’re warm. I like warm.”

 _I like you_ , Wonwoo thought as he hugged the younger tighter.

It’s scary how fast their relationship is budding. Months ago, his life revolved only around his friends, studies and the council but now, his circle of friends gotten wider and a lot of new faces entered his life. Months ago, Mingyu didn’t even thought of being involved with SVT. But now, here he is, cuddling with him.

After five minutes, Mingyu slipped out of Wonwoo’s grasp and made his way downstairs. He checked the stocked pantry and decided to make a simple breakfast for the both of them.

This should be considered as a red flag. He doesn’t know what he is with Wonwoo. Sure, they’ve established they are friends but Mingyu can’t help but think that there’s something more going on between them. Who even cuddles with someone they barely know on their bed? 

He grabbed a bag of bread and buttered them. While waiting for them to toast, Mingyu made a simple English style breakfast. The usual, bacon, eggs, and some beans and tomatoes. As he made those, he let his mind be consume with the uncertainties of his relationship with Wonwoo.

He was frying the sausages when a hand suddenly wrapped around his waist, a chin resting lightly on his shoulder.

“Smells good,” Wonwoo muttered on his shoulder.

Mingyu swore Wonwoo took a sniff on him. His last shower yesterday and he haven’t changed his clothes. He just hoped he doesn't smell. 

Mingyu just hummed in response as Wonwoo pulled away, setting up the table where they’d eat.

“Coffee?” Wonwoo asked, to which he nodded, “Two sugars and cream?” Mingyu nodded again to the older.

Wonwoo gave him a smile, “Coming right up.”

They spend their morning like that. Both boys sporting morning hairs and swollen faces. Mingyu maneuvered his way in the kitchen as if he done this a million times, carefully placing the food he made on their plates and reheating some of the dishes the old lady gave them yesterday. Wonwoo prepared their morning coffees just the way they like it.

They sat side by side at Wonwoo’s kitchen island, sitting closely with each other as if they didn’t spend the whole night hugging.

“I’ll miss you.” Wonwoo suddenly whispered after Mingyu pushed the rest of his fruits towards Wonwoo, “I’ll be busy with promotions this upcoming months and I won’t be able to talk to you as much.”

Mingyu looked at the person beside him who’s chewing dejectedly. He'll miss him too. Its quite amazing that he's already this attached with him. And he didn’t know he had this effect on the idol. As confusing as this may sound, that makes him more assured yet confused with their relationship.

Mingyu shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the leftover beans at Wonwoo's plate, “Well I’m still here aren’t I?”

Wonwoo stared at him, "Yeah?"

Mingyu gave him a smile, taking their plates off the table, “Let’s make most of time then.”

Wonwoo just gawked at him as the younger made himself busy around the kitchen again, already clearing up the dishes. He wasn’t sure with his feelings with Mingyu but now he was sure.

* * *

After they finished washing the dishes, Wonwoo tasked him to take a shower and change his clothes. They transferred to Wonwoo’s couch at the living room and played some of the idol’s video games. They were sitting on the floor closely but somehow Wonwoo maneuvered himself behind him, wrapping him between the idol’s legs as they sputter shouts of excitement on the game they are playing.

“This is no fair,” Mingyu tossed the controller to the side as he leaned back fully at the older’s chest, “You keep on winning.”

“It took me years to get to this level,” Wonwoo laughed as he ruffled younger’s hair, “I’m beat, wanna watch a movie?”

Mingyu nodded.

Wonwoo stood up and offered a hand to Mingyu. He helped out the latter, he tasked him to pick a movie. He went upstairs and grabbed one of his fluffy blankets and some of his pillows and plushies.

“Damn, you have all the Harry Potter series complete.” Mingyu exclaimed as saw Wonwoo went down the stairs, “We have to watch it.”

“Put the first one then.”

Wonwoo settled on the couch in front of his TV set. He patted the space next to him to which Mingyu gladly took.

The younger fumbled with the controls of the remote as Wonwoo drapes the blanket over him and Mingyu. Mingyu leaned back at the backrest of the couch.

By the second movie, the two boys sat impossibly closer. Wonwoo had his head rested on Mingyu’s shoulder as they ate pizza for lunch.

By the third movie, Wonwoo was lying down on his side by the couch as his head rests on Mingyu’s lap, the younger’s hand going through his hair, occasionally playing with the ends of his hair.

“Your hair is getting longer.” Mingyu randomly states as in middle of the Quidditch scene.

“Does it look bad?” Wonwoo mumbled.

“Anything but bad. It suits you.”

Wonwoo smiled on the younger lap as he let out a content sigh when the younger massages his scalp, his nails hitting the perfect spots that slowly makes him drowsy.

By the fourth movie, Wonwoo lied on his back. Mingyu lied next to him but the latter was practically on top of him. Wonwoo didn’t mind. He gently scratched the younger’s back just how he did in the morning. Mingyu sighed and hugged him tighter as the younger’s full attention is on the movie.

“You have pretty lashes.” Wonwoo whispered, brushing the hair in front of Mingyu’s forehead so can see the younger’s face completely.

Mingyu looked up and rested his chin on Wonwoo’s chest, making his eyes look bigger, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Wonwoo bopped his nose, “Your eyes too.”

Mingyu smiled, pinching the older’s cheeks, “Yours are pretty too.”

Wonwoo run his finger along Mingyu’s face, tracing his facial features gently. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo patiently, waiting for whatever moves he’s about to make.

Honestly, Mingyu’s getting nervous. He’s imagining a lot of scenarios that they can do in this situation. Those scenarios were getting slimmer and slimmer as the older closed their proximity.

Wonwoo gently placed a hand on Mingyu’s cheeks.

“Can I kiss you?”

Mingyu searched for something like uncertainty or regret but all he can see was determination and gentleness in Wonwoo’s eyes. 

Wonwoo waited patiently for his answer as he rubbed the younger’s back.

Mingyu nodded.

Wonwoo places another hand on Mingyu’s nape and pulled him down gently.

Their lips met.

The tips of Wonwoo’s cold fingers sent shivers down his spine but his soft lips, his very soft lips, were enough to make his heart flip.

Mingyu kisses back fervently, hovering over Wonwoo as he throws a leg over the latter, straddling him and keeping him in place. He presses his body onto the idol’s as he rested his weight on his arm, a hand placed on the jaw of Wonwoo.

Wonwoo encircled his arm over Mingyu’s neck, pulling the younger down, pressing them impossibly closer. He sucked on the lower lip of the younger to which he earns a soft moan.

“Wonwoo,” Once Mingyu’s lips parted, Wonwoo took it as a chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth and explored. Another groan.

“You drive me insane,” Mingyu muttered on Wonwoo’s lips, a hand slipped under the hoodie and caressed the toned stomach the older has. His hand wandering over the idol's abs towards his lower back then resting above the band of the sweatpants his wearing.

Wonwoo let out a breathy sigh when Mingyu bite his lower lip, pulling it between his lips and proceeds to capture his lips fully. He tugs the younger’s hair as his tongue clashed with his own, a string of saliva escaping the corners of mouth when they pulled away from what felt like hours of kissing.

Mingyu was still hovering over him, caressing his sides up and down, “Wow,” he muttered, lips brushing and forehead connected.

Wonwoo panted an affirmative sound. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, lips brushing has they panted, foreheads and bodies pressed together closely. Mingyu’s hand kept rubbing patterns on his waist.

“I’m sorry.”

Mingyu’s eyes shot open, “What?”

Wonwoo avoided his eyes and tried to push him away but he didn’t budge, “I’m sorry, I should’ve not asked. I’m-“

Mingyu cut him off by pressing his lips on the idol’s again. He moved his lips gently until Wonwoo calmed down and kissed back. He pecked the older's lips softly, trying to calm him down.

Mingyu pulled away, “Don’t be sorry. I kissed back didn’t I?”

Wonwoo kept his eyes shut.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu placed both of his hand on either side of Wonwoo’s face, “Look at me, baby.”

Wonwoo’s eyes slowly opened and looked back the younger on top of him who is looking at him eyes full of fondness.

“Please don’t apologize. I liked it okay?” Mingyu assured him, “And you asked and I gave you my permission, that’s says a lot doesn’t it?”

Wonwoo gave him a small nod, eyes focusing anywhere but Mingyu’s eyes.

“Baby, you’re not looking at me,” Mingyu whispered, “I hope I’m not reading this wrong but there’s something going on between us, right? Something more than friends?”

Wonwoo nodded.

“Good, because I feel the same way as you.”

Wonwoo looked at him as if tears will escape any moment from now, “Isn’t it a bit too fast?”

“That’s what I thought too.” Mingyu brushes the fringe over the older’s forehead, “But I don’t mind. We don’t need to label what we have right now.”

“Let’s take thing slow?”

“I don’t think making out was slow.”

Wonwoo slapped Mingyu’s back who just laughed at him.

“Too soon?”

“Too soon,” Mingyu laughed as he cupped Wonwoo’s face again and pressed a kiss on his forehead, on his nose, on both of his cheeks, on the corners of his lips and a long kiss on his lips.

“I wanna be you morning baby.” Mingyu murmured to his ear.

“God, is that our song?” Wonwoo chuckled, "Please don't."

“What? It’s cute!” Mingyu countered, “But I mean it, I wanna be your morning baby.”

"So what? So everything will be alright?"

"Don't steal my line!"

Wonwoo pulled him in for a tight hug. “Be mine, then.”

* * *

Mingyu spend his weekend at Wonwoo’s apartment. All they do is eat, sleep, watch movies and kiss. A lot.

They were lounging at Wonwoo’s bed after an intense make out session as Mingyu read his lectures for his biochemistry and anatomy exam tomorrow.

Wonwoo was helping him study as he asked Mingyu questions on his reviewers.

“This is not fun, you get all the answers correct.”

“You do need to know that I love anatomy the most.” Mingyu hugged Wonwoo’s waist.

“Anatomy was my biggest nightmare.” Wonwoo placed a kiss on Mingyu’s lips, “Chemistry is better.”

“Oh, you just didn’t kiss me then proceed to say those words.”

Wonwoo just laughed at him and snuggled closer to the younger’s side. He buried his head on the crook of Mingyu’s neck and took a sniff of the younger.

“I didn’t know you liked smelling people.” Mingyu teased, retuning the hug.

“I don't but you smell really good,” Wonwoo took another whiff, “Like peaches and roses.”

“God, you’re so cute.” Mingyu kisses his cheek, “I love how I can do this freely now.”

“I didn’t say it today right?” Wonwoo suddenly asked.

“Say what babe?”

Wonwoo covered his face with his hand at the sudden endearment, “No, stop.”

Mingyu sat up but leaned all his weight to his arm as if he was like at a photoshoot, "What? Why?"

“You look ridiculously dumb and hot right now.”

Mingyu just laughed, “I don’t understand what’s happening right now.”

“I’m about to confess my feelings for you but you say some cheesy stuff and its getting me distracted!” Wonwoo exclaimed. 

He climbed on top of Mingyu's lap and made him face him. Wonwoo took a deep breath, “I like you. I like you a lot, ever since you lead that sophomore rally with your seniors, ever since that social media riot and the whole dog dash in my senior year. I like you ever since I saw you enter the company months ago. I like you so much this is scary.”

Wonwoo opened his eyes. Mingyu was staring at him with a big smile on his lips.

“I like you too a lot and I’m scared too.” Mingyu pulled him down so he was resting on his chest, “But I’m willing to try with you. Even though we can’t be like others but I don’t mind. Everything’s better with you.”

Wonwoo felt like crying, “I don’t deserve you. I got too lucky to have you.”

Mingyu kissed the crown of his head, “I don’t deserve you too but my heart beats for you. Only for you.”

Wonwoo interlocked their hands as he listened to the fast beating of Mingyu’s heart.

“Of course, you had a crush on me, I would too.”

“You want to break up?”

“No!”

* * *

**Won <3 (7:15 AM)**

good morning

gl on your classes today

eat your meals

miss u alrdy :[

Mingyu chuckled. Who knew Wonwoo was this clingy and adorable? it’s so different from what he projects at the public but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy all the attention he’s getting from the idol. He took a picture of himself and sent it to the idol.

**Mingyu (7:15 AM)**

morning baby <3

have a nice day today too!

eat ur meals on time >:(

[image]

anaphy’s kinda boring today :<

**Won <3 (7:15 AM)**

you look irritatingly cute at 7 in the morning

[image]

listen in class now

facetime later please :]

**Mingyu (7:15 AM)**

ofc!

ill watch your music show later

you’ll be amazing

do your best!!

my 20~~

**Won <3 (7:15 AM)**

<33

**Mingyu (7:15 AM)**

<33

Mingyu turned his phone off and focused on the whiteboard in front of him. It’s been at least three weeks since he and Wonwoo took their relationship to the next level but after that they both got busy. Mingyu was having his midterms and Wonwoo had their latest comeback and promoting their new mini album.

Its nice that even though they are new with their relationship, they weren't exactly that clingy type of boyfriends(?), but instead both of them can fully function when the other is away for a long time. Mingyu understood that Wonwoo prioritizes his career and he wouldn't forgive himself if he doesn't something to jeopardize that. And Wonwoo understand that Mingyu has a lot of things to do in university so he doesn't want to be the extra baggage for him. Though, when they meet, they invest a lot on kissing and cuddling for the time they miss out. 

He remembered when he hadn’t seen the idol for five whole days then Wonwoo visited with his newly dyed red hair. Mingyu could never get used to it, he really missed Wonwoo’s long and fluffy black hair but red looks extremely good on him. A freaking power move.

Mingyu’s classes for the whole week ends at two thirty and fortunately enough, SVT’s live broadcast will start at three so he had time to spare before he can monitor Wonwoo’s stage.

 _Maybe I’ll watch it with Seokmin_ , Mingyu thought, _I don’t know shit when it come to this_. He should probably start learning the ropes for thing like this if he wanted to support his lover fully.

He quickly finished his test and handed his paper to the professor in charge. He gave a quick bow and took out his phone.

**Mingyu (2:10 PM)**

finished my exams!

I think I did well

do well in your performance

:*

Mingyu also sent a text to his friends and met up with him in the campus café. He saw them occupy the seat next to the windows and sat next to Seokmin.

Mingyu ordered his drink and greeted his friends. Seokmin excitedly told him about SVT’s stage today as if he’s not updated already with it. Minghao on the other hand, gave him a scrutinizing look for a solid minute before sipping his tea.

“I haven’t seen you in days and you look off.” Minghao muttered.

Mingyu pointed to himself, “Me? Off?”

“Yeah.” Minghao leaned closer, “Like you’re...”

“I’m?”

Minghao sighed, “Happy, glowing even.”

Seokmin and Mingyu shared a look before looking back at Minghao seated across from them. 

“I’m flattered?” Mingyu grinned happily.

“Not a compliment,” Minghao gave him a deadpanned look, “I meant something happened and you’re not telling us this.”

“It’s because there is nothing to tell?” Mingyu sipped on his red tea, getting nervous as he forgot that Minghao is really great at reading people. Plus, he knows him the best, he’s the best friend after all.

It’s not like he doesn’t trust his friends or wants to hide his relationship with Wonwoo but they never really talked about what will they do when the people closest to them will know. He hasn’t even made it clear yet of what their relationship is so he wanted to have his input before he let others know.

“Maybe he is hiding something but he’ll tell us soon right?” Seokmin assured Mingyu, “Now, pay attention. SVT’s starting.”

Seokmin placed his phone on the table so they can all see what’s playing on the screen. Some other celebrities with mics were introducing some other song but he could see at the right upper corner of the screen that SVT's performance is after that.

“Wow Wonwoo’s hair looks good.” Seokmin commented as soon as Wonwoo's face was displayed on the screen.

Mingyu nodded in agreement as he fights the big smile that’s forming on his lips. Wonwoo’s starting the song, cute.

“Speaking of Wonwoo, what happened after last week?” Minghao asked, eating his cinnamon roll elegantly while he monitors the choreography of SVT. His boyfriend made most of it and obviously he'll look some part of it to roast his boyfriend.

“What happened last week?” Seokmin asked confused.

Minghao pointed his fork towards Mingyu, “You were with him right?”

“Uh, Yes?” Mingyu gave him a hesitant answer but didn’t tore his gaze from Seokmin’s screen. _Wow their choreo really looks hard._

"Who?"

'With Wonwoo?"

Seokmin gave him a betrayed look, “You kept in contact with SVT? With Wonwoo and you didn’t tell me?”

“We barely met up! We were busy with exams!” Mingyu defended himself, "We're friends."

“Busy with exams, he said,” Minghao sarcastically muttered, “But met up with another person.”

“I am being attacked.”

Minghao rolled his eyes, “That’s why I’m asking what happened after. You were panicking.”

Mingyu gasped, “I have never.”

Seokmin looked at them both, “What’s the point of having a group chat with the three of us when you both talk in your private messages?”

Mingyu laughed at his friend and said a half-assed apology, still unable to take his eyes off the screen.

Seokmin points a finger to the both of them, “Let’s talk after this amazing performance.”

The three of them were silently watching as Mingyu focuses on one member while Seokmin comments about absolutely everything, from the song lyrics to what type of boots Soonyoung was wearing.

The performance ended with Wonwoo fiercely gazing towards the camera.

Seokmin slammed his phone on the table and clapped. What’s more absurd is that Mingyu and Minghao followed his actions and clapped with him.

“Next agenda,” Seokmin faced his chair towards Mingyu, “Explain.”

“There is nothing to say!” Mingyu sipped his red tea nervously.

“Your texts say otherwise.” Minghao shrugged.

“I don’t like being left out.” Seokmin pouted as he crossed his arms, “I demand we use the group chat in every way possible. What texts?”

Minghao passed his phone to Seokmin while Mingyu tried to pry his attention to anything but that. Seokmin read through the texts and passed it back to Minghao who was watching the chaos unfold in front of him.

“You slept with him?!”

“I didn’t slept slept with him!” Mingyu lowered down his voice, “I just slept at his place because it was raining hard and it was late.”

“What were you even doing at his place?” Seokmin asked bewildered.

“We went there to finish his puzzle.”

“The more you speak the more I don’t believe you.”

Mingyu pouted, “Wow, I’m really telling you all this and you don’t believe me.”

Seokmin crossed his arms, “Explain from the very beginning.”

And Mingyu did. He started when after their career awareness program they did months ago and how he and Wonwoo exchange foods and how they went out multiple times.

“How do you even go out with him? He’s a celebrity though.” Seokmin asked.

“He wears all those mask and hat type of disguise and I wear them too just in case. When we eat, he always makes sure that his back is facing the entrance door and we are far from the widows and other people.” Mingyu explained in one breath.

“You must’ve gone to those underrated restaurants for him to not be recognized.” Minghao commented.

“He just wanted to try out some new places without worrying about a mob and I wanna give him that.” Mingyu shrugged, stealing the fruits on Minghao’s plate.

“Then you went to his place and finished your puzzles?”

“Yeah, he wanted to spend more time together before he gets busy for their comeback. So, we ate, did puzzles and watched a lot of movies.”

“Oh, wow so you knew about SVT’s comeback and didn’t told me? The betrayal.”

“I wasn’t allowed to!”

Minghao made a thinking look, “Sounds domestic. I think Wonwoo likes you.”

“I agree.” Seokmin nodded in agreement, “He’s crushing on you.”

“What? No way,” Mingyu denies, fighting a smile that’s about to burst from his lips, “He’s a freaking idol.”

“He is but if you keep having this kind of bond with him then you have a higher chance than anyone else.” Minghao commented, “Ya’ll look surprisingly well together now that I’m imagining it.”

“As much as I dread to say this, yeah you both look good together.” Seokmin fake throwing up at the side to which they all laughed after, “I’m saying this as a fan of theirs, but if Wonwoo’s gonna have a boyfriend, I’m glad it’s you, I guess.”

“What is happening right now?” Mingyu laughed at their antics.

Seokmin crossed his arms, “I’m giving you the blessing of a Carat and this is how you respond? Wait till you get bashed by the whole fandom and I won’t defend you.”

“You’re all acting like I’ll make Wonwoo my boyfriend.” Mingyu tried to deny so more. He's starting t feel a bit guilty for lying.

“Well, shouldn’t you be at this point?”

Mingyu just gave them a smile, “I’m just being a good friend.”

“Miss me with that bullshit,” Minghao scoffed, “If you’re being a good friend, might as well make me some homecooked meals everyday.”

"Isn't that kind of denial mechanism right?" said Seokmin, "Like when you have something going on with someone but like you keep of saying you're friends and the rest of the audience was like no, the fuck have you seen him looking at you, but bottom line is that they were already dating."

Mingyu chocked on his drink. Minghao grimaced as Seokmin rubbed his back and handed him a glass of water.

"I'm just kidding, chill." Seokmin laughed.

Mingyu just pouted at them.

“Anyways,” Minghaos waved a hand, “It’s a good thing you have Wonwoo now, another person to appreciate and take care of you of you.”

“You make it sound like I don’t take care of myself.”

“You do but you’re shit at it.” Seokmin innocently countered.

The three of them bickered with each other as they don’t spend with each other the way they used to when they were younger.

Mingyu wouldn’t admit it but he miss his friends more lately.

* * *

**Won <3 (10:07 AM)**

I have a 1-day break tomorrow

come over?

and spend the night here?

Mingyu checked his task board his sister installed when she first arrived in his apartment. No immediate tasks for the week, he thought, gazing over the reminders and notes of his board.

**Mingyu (10:07 AM)**

sure!!

see u <3

And so Mingyu did.

By the time it was almost night time, he rode the bus and made his way towards Wonwoo’s apartment complex. He should probably fetch his car at his family’s house next week so he won’t take the bus anymore and borrow Minghao’s car. Its not like it someone’s using it there, his sister isn’t even legal to drive yet might as well put it to use as he's been carpooling with Minghao ever since.

The first time he visited Wonwoo’s apartment complex, the guard manhandled him and immediately tried to call SVT’s security team but Wonwoo stopped him and introduced him as a friend. Wonwoo also explained that the security for their place tightened this year as stalkers and die-hard fans started camping outside.

Since Mingyu often drop off things, the guards soon recognize him and lets him proceed with whatever agenda he does in the idol’s apartment.

**Won <3 (6:45 PM)**

im sorry something came up ill get home much later

just go in u know the passcode right?

**Mingyu (6:45 PM)**

yupp

dnt worry about me

do what you need to do

get home safe <33

“Good evening, Joe!” Mingyu greeted the security guard stationed.

The guard bowed his head in greeting, “You’re here again, mister Kim.”

Mingyu gave him a big smile, “Don’t act like seeing me isn’t the best part of your day.”

“Please go on your way.”

Mingyu laughed and waved at him. He also waved at the receptionist at the entrance before taking the elevator, pressing the topmost floor.

He went to Wonwoo’s penthouse and entered his passcode the idol gave him a months ago. He dropped his bag near the shoe rack by the door, took of hos shoes and coat and settled on the spacious couch in the living room.

He gazed around the room. He can see that the idol was in rush when he left his home as he can see his counters disorganized and some dishes of probably what he assumes was Wonwoo’s breakfast still unwashed at the sink.

Mingyu didn’t know what came to him but he stood up and placed the dirty dishes inside the dishwasher. He also tidied up the place and hooked the clothes draped over the seats over the hooks over the wall. He also took a peek in the older’s room and nodded to himself after seeing it tidy.

He decided to make a snack since he already ate his dinner. While making his toast, he can hear the digital lock of the front door beeped.

 _Wonwoo’s here!_ Mingyu thought giddily.

“Hey,” Wonwoo made his way towards Mingyu and plants a kiss on his cheek, “Soonyoung and Jihoon wanted to say thank you for the meals the other day. They said that if ever cook for me again, cook in bigger portions and give them the rest.”

“I’m honored, I’ll cook again for them soon.” Mingyu chuckled, “How’s your day slash week?”

Wonwoo dropped his things on the floor and hugged Mingyu from behind, resting his chin over the younger’s shoulder, “So tired. Music show promotions will always be tiring for me.”

“How about you lay down and I’ll bring you some hot choco, yeah?”

“I smell bread. Make me some toast too,” Wonwoo mumbled as he made his way towards the couch in his living room.

Mingyu quickly made their toast and heated up some milk so he can make their drinks. He placed lots of mini marshmallows in Wonwoo’s mug compare to his. He took their meals and carried it towards the coffee table in the living room where Wonwoo was on his phone.

”Your toast and hot choco is here.” Mingyu declared as he placed the plate in front of Wonwoo and sat next to him.

Wonwoo thanked him and immediately munched on the sandwich, “Did you fixed my stuff here?”

Mingyu sipped on his mug, “I just tidied up a bit, I have nothing else to do.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“I don’t mind.”

Wonwoo just stared at him. He sighed and rested his head on the younger’s shoulder, his legs up to his chest while he sips slowly his hot chocolate.

“Thank you. I was in a rush a while ago since I woke up late,” Wonwoo mumbled, “This is nice.”

Mingyu just let the older rest. He took it upon himself to feed him his sandwich slowly. After a few minutes, Mingyu urged him to take a quick shower and he’ll tidy up their dishes. Wonwoo nodded and took their bags upstairs as Mingyu made his way towards the kitchen.

After washing the dishes, Mingyu went up to Wonwoo’s room and saw his bag with the latter’s. He quickly grabbed his sleepwear and used the shower in one of the guest rooms.

Mingyu went back to Wonwoo’s room only to find the idol fiddling with something on his desk.

Wonwoo turned around with a facial mask on his face, “Mingyu, come here!”

“What’s up?” Mingyu slid next to Wonwoo and snaked an arm around his waist.

“My makeup artist will nag at me if I don’t keep my face moist.” Wonwoo said as he waved the brush and the bowl in front of him, “Want one too? Can I put some on you?”

Mingyu fought a big smile forming on his face. He can’t help but smile while looking at Wonwoo who was unconsciously making puppy eyes at him.

This is why a lot of people love him, Mingyu thought, shaking his head.

“Is that a no?” Wonwoo asked, dejected.

“What? No!” Mingyu frantically sat closer to him, “I mean, no, that’s not a no. You can put a mask on me.”

“Okay.” Wonwoo smiled, “Face here.”

Mingyu smiled and leaned closer towards the idol. Wonwoo applied a generous amount of mask mixture on his cheek, on the other cheek and on his chin. The latter was obviously having a hard time as his body was twisted in an uncomfortable angle so Mingyu had a terrible idea that will probably one, turn out badly or two, will be one of the best moments of his life.

“Are you struggling?” Mingyu asked as he rests his hands on his waist. Wonwoo nodded.

“Sit here?” Mingyu patted his lap.

Wonwoo looked at him in disbelief before slapping his chest lightly, “Why are you like this?”

Mingyu just laughed at him. Nevertheless, Wonwoo climbed onto his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck to aid his balance.

Mingyu was clearly having the time of his life so Wonwoo playfully swiped the mask mixture onto his face.

“You’re enjoying this a bit too much.” Wonwoo muttered as he finished Mingyu’s mask.

“Won,” Mingyu called out lovingly, “Wonu.”

“Hmm?” Wonwoo responded, still focusing on his mask.

Mingyu smiled and pecked his lips, “Nothing.”

Wonwoo shook his head fondly and pressed another kiss on Mingyu’s lips, “Okay enough. We’ll never get to finish!”

Wonwoo quickly finished the mask and got off Mingyu’s lap, “Okay let’s wash this off after twenty minutes.”

Mingyu pulled him towards the bed and opened his Netflix account, “And that’s exactly one episode of Haikyuu.”

“Good call.”

After an episode, the rinsed off the mask. Wonwoo also applied some other stuff like some serums and moisturizers to which surprises Wonwoo as he can name all of them.

“How do you know all these?” Wonwoo asked as he rubbed some essential cream on his face, “Not to judge but you don’t seem the type to have a skincare routine.”

“You don’t know how much time I spend with my sister,” Mingyu laughed as he fix Wonwoo’s hair, “She doesn’t have a lot of friends so I want to be her friend. All those sleepovers and make up things.”

“How old is she?”

“Fifteen? Turning sixteen in two months I believe.”

Wonwoo gaped, “She’s the same age as my brother then! They should meet, he doesn’t have a lot of friends too.”

“Soon,” Mingyu patted his head, “but for now let’s sleep.”

Wonwoo went out of the bathroom, “I’m not sleepy yet, wanna watch a movie?”

“Okay, fine.”

“Whoever fell asleep first will cook breakfast tomorrow.”

“Get ready to watch at least episodes then.”


	7. Arrive, depart, arrive, depart

Wonwoo woke up disoriented on his bed. He rubbed his eyes while cupping the space next to him.

 _Huh? Where’s Mingyu?_ He was sure Mingyu stayed over last night. He even tucked him in! Mingyu’s never the kind that just leaves him with saying anything anyway. 

“Mingyu?” He muttered, getting off bed.

He entered his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He also did his morning routine and brushed his hair. He smiled when he saw Mingyu’s brush and cup next to his. Mingyu even has his own slippers and towel inside his personal bathroom.

 _He’s slowly becoming a part of my life,_ Wonwoo smiled.

He took a quick shower and slipped into one of Mingyu’s hoodies he’d left behind when he comes over. When he deemed he was presentable enough, he went downstairs and saw Mingyu busily moving around his kitchen. He breathes a sigh of relief.

“Smells good,” Wonwoo muttered as he kissed Mingyu on the cheek, “Good morning.”

Mingyu smiled and pecked his lips, “Good morning, darling. Slept well?”

Wonwoo hummed in responded as he hugged the younger from behind. Feeling extra giddy with a small kiss and endearment, “Didn’t I slept first before you?” Mingyu nodded. “Then why are you cooking? It should’ve been my turn.”

Mingyu turned around and hugged Wonwoo, “Cute. You should know by now that I’ll take every chance I get to let you taste my cooking.”

“I love your cooking.” The idol pouted.

“I know, this will be done in a heartbeat,” Mingyu pulled away from the hug, “Can you set the table? I’ll just give this to Soonyoung and Jihoon, okay?”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at him, “Since when did you keep contact with them?”

Mingyu just winked at him before going out with a bag of food.

Somehow, that made Wonwoo nervous.

Mingyu made his way to the floor below and knocked on Soonyoung and Jihoon’s apartment just below Wonwoo’s.

“Hey Mingyu!” Soonyoung greeted him with a smile, “Thanks for making breakfast for us too.”

“It’s no biggie,” Mingyu handed him the bag, “You sure you don’t want to join us upstairs? I could add some more side dishes.”

“You big baby, this is more than enough,” Soonyoung ruffled his hair, “Plus, Jihoon’s still sleeping. I’ll prepare this in bed. The things we do for our boyfriends, right?”

Mingyu just stared at him. _Boyfriend?_ He mentally shook his head before giving him a smile, “Yeah.”

“Get going now, I’m sure Wonwoo’s sulking right now,” Soonyoung waved, “Bye!”

Mingyu said his greeting and waved back. He quickly made his way towards the elevator and pressed Wonwoo’s floor. He took the time to reflect on what Soonyoung said.

 _Boyfriend?_ He and Wonwoo did agreed to take things slow and never bother with details. Even though he was assured with Wonwoo despite having no labels, he can’t help but feel anxious.

 _No, trust Wonwoo and take things in our own pace_ , Mingyu thought, but the thought of calling Wonwoo his boyfriend.

Mingyu giggled. _I can’t believe I fucking giggled_. He knew that he shouldn't be left alone with his thoughts because these kinds of thoughts make him feel like a tenth grader having a crush.

“Gyu? Mingyu!”

Mingyu looked up, “Huh?”

“I was waiting for you here? You’ve been standing there for a while now?” Wonwoo took a hold on his hand, “Food’s getting cold.”

“Okay.” Mingyu smiled and let Wonwoo dragged him back into his apartment. First the good morning kiss then now holding hands. It's nice that Wonwoo's initiating with their skinship now, comfortably and freely. 

Wonwoo sat down and patted the space next to him at the kitchen island where he set up their breakfast. He handed Mingyu his utensils and placed food on his plate.

Mingyu watched him in amusement, “You’re being extra sweet today. Is there something going on?”

“Let me be,” Wonwoo pouted, “We don’t even have enough time with each other.”

“I love all the time I spend with you, even those short moments,” Mingyu tapped Wonwoo’s nose with his index finger, “So let’s finish this so we can cuddle.”

“Yes please.”

* * *

Wonwoo laid on his back while Mingyu draped himself over the older, resting his head on Wonwoo’s chest as he plays with their intertwined hands.

They were watching some type of romcom movies so every time something funny to Wonwoo comes up, Mingyu can feel his head bobbed up and down with Wonwoo’s laugh.

“Wonu,” Mingyu called as he rests on his elbows, “Hey.”

“Yes?”

Mingyu puckered his lips to which Wonwoo immediately placed a kiss. Mingyu smiled and kissed Wonwoo gently again.

“Wait,” Mingyu places a hand on Wonwoo’s chest, “I have a question.”

“Okay, what?”

Mingyu fiddled with the strings of Wonwoo’s hoodie, “Can I tell Minghao and Seokmin about us? Just them.”

Wonwoo paused for a moment before he ran a hand through Mingyu’s hair, “You trust them, right?” Mingyu nodded. “Then, I trust them too.”

“Really? You won’t be worried about them finding out?” Mingyu asked.

“Gyu, that’s Minghao and Seokmin we’re talking about. With the little time I knew them, I know they value you too much, I don’t think they would stoop that low to break your trust,” Wonwoo cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss at the corners of his lips, “And that’s Jun’s boyfriend. He’ll understand the most out of this.”

Mingyu hummed in response.

"You can even tell your council members, as long as you trust them so much."

“Okay,” Mingyu pouted, burying his head on Wonwoo’s chest, “Just a heads up. Thank you for trusting me and my friends. I like you so much.”

“You big babie,” Wonwoo pressed another kiss on the crown of his head. God he can’t get enough of Mingyu, “I like you too. Now, watch the movie.”

* * *

“When can I see you again?” Mingyu said sadly as he wears his shoes. This is what he hates the most when he leaves Wonwoo’s apartment. The way the older waits for him to wear his shoes and jacket so he can walk him towards the elevator. He hates it because he knows when he leaves, they’ll probably meet in another day or so.

“I can’t say but I’ll let you know? Wonwoo tried to sound neutral but he knew he will miss Mingyu more, “Don’t worry, I’ll still come home to you.”

They both stared at each other for a few minutes until Wonwoo spread his arms. Mingyu immediately entered his arms and rested his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder, completely melting at the idol’s warm embrace.

“If you keep saying things like that, I won’t let you leave,” Mingyu chuckled, “I’ll miss you. Video call me when you can?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo urged him to look at him, “But please, you still have your readings, okay?”

“Okay.”

Wonwoo cupped his cheeks again, “Want a kiss?”

Mingyu nodded eagerly. Wonwoo laughed at his enthusiasm.

Wonwoo placed a hand behind Mingyu’s nape and pulled him down for a long gentle kiss.

Mingyu’s hand rested comfortably on his waist and pulled him impossibly closer. He tilted his head so he fully captures the idol’s lips with his.

After a few minutes, Wonwoo pulled away with a gentle smile on his face, “We’ll see each other again, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Mingyu made his way out of the door with Wonwoo in tow, he placed one last kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek, “See you soon?”

Wonwoo smiled at him, “See you soon.”

* * *

“You’re awfully cheerful today,” Soonyoung panted, laying down beside him at the middle of their practice room, “Did anything fun happened?”

Wonwoo just gave him a smile. He was, indeed, more cheerful today. It was practice day for some sort of special performance they have to do for a music show and they wanted to get the moves down earlier so they can focus more on the details. He was so pumped up all throughout practice, he was paying more attention to his dance. He even voices out some suggestions to their choreography which he only does once in a blue moon.

Due to his unexplained enthusiasm, the vibe of the practice day was over the top. Wonwoo’s energy was really contagious, Soonyoung and Jihoon as well as their back up dancers, can’t help but match his energy. They haven’t gotten this type of vibe ever since they practiced after getting their first award.

“Did something happen?” Wonwoo rebutted, grinning at him giddily.

“You know when you say things like that makes it confirm that something did happen,” Jihoon handed them their tumblers, “So spill.”

Wonwoo took a sip from this tumbler, looking around if someone’s, eavesdropping, “Let’s just say I got a boyfriend?”

“No way!” Soonyoung suddenly got up. Wonwoo shushed him and asked him to lower down his voice, “No way. If this isn’t the same person I have in mind I will personally ask Jeonghan to kick you out of the group.”

“Agreed,” Jihoon scooted closer so he can hear them better, “Might beat you up too.”

“I’m not that type of person,” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “And yes, it’s the same person you’re thinking. That’s is, if we’re thinking of the same person?”

“M?”

Wonwoo can’t help but smile.

“Ew, you’re getting sappy,” Jihoon grimaced, “But at least you’re happy. Don’t hurt the kid.”

Wonwoo just nodded at them, unable to keep the smile off his face.

* * *

Wonwoo was drying his hair as he replied to Mingyu’s texts.

He learned early that Mingyu text him every part of his day so he won’t really miss all the details. He wanted to make sure that Wonwoo knew all of it as if he was with him.

He sent one last text saying that he’ll get busy so he’ll call later.

SVT has some magazine photoshoot which is at least a two-hour drive at three, a variety show guesting at ten, as well as a lot live interviews for their latest album so their schedules were a bit hectic for the day. They might go on with no sleep for at least four days straight.

Wonwoo meet up with Jihoon and Soonyoung at their floor before they all went down to the lobby so they can already enter their van and make their way to their group schedules.

“Hi!”

Wonwoo groaned, “Why are you here?”

“Apparently you have something juicy to tell us.” Jeonghan grinned brightly from the driver’s seat.

“I’m here too!” Jun waved from the passenger seat.

Wonwoo groans louder.

“Well, hop in!” Jeonghan honked the van, “We don’t have all day!”

Soonyoung and Jihoon walked past him and entered the car. Soonyoung stopped by his side for a moment, “Sorry I might have slipped it to Jun but Jihoon was the one who called them today.”

Wonwoo just groaned again. _This will be a long ride_.

He slowly entered the van and closed the door.

Jeonghan instructed them to wear their seatbelts and distributed their breakfast before he reserved the car and drive.

They made their small talk. Catching up with each other, discussing their schedules, exchanging stories and more. It lasted for at least thirty minutes until Jeonghan made eye contact with him with the rear-view mirror with a shit-eating grin.

“So Wonwoo,” Jeonghan started, a sly grin adorning his lips, “Anything exciting happened lately?”

“After this no questions okay? No one will speak of it,” Wonwoo warned them all, “Especially you Jun, Minghao can’t know yet.”

The four of them shut their mouths and waited for Wonwoo to talk.

Wonwoo cleared his throat, “Basically, we hung out. Ate at new restaurant, he came over, and we watched movies.”

“Give us so more.” Jun nudges.

“And we kissed.” They all held their breaths, “A lot.”

The van erupted in whistles and cheers, Soonyoung’s voice over the others. Jun even reached out from the front to shove his knees (that’s the only part of his body that he can reach anyway).

“But that’s all that happened!” Wonwoo grunted as Soonyoung hugs him, “Please don’t act weird when he’s with us.”

“Aw, no label?”

“No more than kissing?”

Wonwoo shove Soonyoung back to his seat, “No and no.”

“Ew, you suck.” Jihoon blew raspberries to him. Very childish of him, Wonwoo thought.

“Well, it is a bit fast that you are on that stage already,” Jeonghan commented, “At least we are spared from the pining, right? Both of you were mature enough to realize you feeling and act wisely about it.”

“Agreed,” Jun nodded, “Unlike mine and Minghao’s, we pushed and pull for like eight months before being together officially but you know, not every relationship is the same.”

Wonwoo just hummed in response. At least he already told them already. No more baggage to carry.

“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan muttered slowly, eyes gently peering from the rearview mirror, “Are you happy?”

The mentioned idol didn’t answer right away.

“You know, you guys are my precious gems and I would do anything for you all,” Jeonghan continued, “But I do hope you already oriented Mingyu what you’re both gotten into.”

“We know what we are doing.”

“And I trust you,” Jeonghan assured him with a smile, “I know you’re serious if you are already taking this far.” Just be safe and we always have your back.”

“You helped me whenever me and Minghao have a fight,” Jun shrugged, throwing him a candy, “Hell, yeah I’ll fight whoever talk shit about you. I care for that guy.”

Soonyoung held on his hand, “You were the first one to accept me and Jihoon.”

“That’s because I’m the first one you told to.”

“You’re missing the point,” Jihoon held on his other hand, “You were the only who stood by us when we were too scared to tell anybody.”

Wonwoo squeezed both of their hands tightly. He looked around and see that everyone wasn’t really looking at him but he can feel their attention was on him.

He’s not the type to always show his emotions so he hopes that they don’t notice his eyes starting to water. He gulped, “Thank you, guys.”

“So,” Jeonghan started again, “Do please state the details.”

Just like that, everything was back to normal.

* * *

It has been at least a week and a half since they started their album promotions. It was great news that all of their songs from the album charted at the top ten so everyday was a bliss. Music show wins here, filming there. Recordings here, and lots and lots of interviews.

But it was been a week and a half since he last saw Mingyu.

It’s hard now since it was the start of their relationship and Wonwoo’s still stuck at this weird realization of his crush liking him back type of feeling.

In short, he’s feeling a bit of needy.

But Mingyu proved that he is a good companion ever since too. He constantly sends Wonwoo good morning and good night texts, video calling him when Wonwoo was in the waiting rooms and even sends homecooked meals to their company so he can ensure the idol, per se, idols, were eating right.

_(“If it weren’t for you, I would’ve dated Mingyu.” “Ji, babe, I’m your boyfriend.” “I said what I said.”)_

Mingyu also sends him videos of himself doing mundane things like cooking his breakfast, showing him his handmade flashcards as well as how he takes care of the succulents Wonwoo left in his care for a while. Wonwoo’s personally favorites were the ones where Mingyu’s walking inside campus while saying his schedule for the day. All of those starting with ‘good morning’s’ and ending constantly with ‘I miss you’s’ and ‘I like you so much’s’.

Wonwoo melts every time he watches it.

SVT had free time before they go back with another schedule for the day. They have three hours top to spare before meeting back at the building where their car is parked. In that time, Jeonghan had asked them to watch a movie with him in a hotel nearby that Jeonghan might as well own.

Jeonghan tasked him to go first since he finished his solo interview first. They promised to catch up as soon as they are done.

Wonwoo took the elevator and arrived at the suite rooms his boss had reserved for the time. He swiped the card given to him before entering the room.

“Hi.”

Wonwoo whipped his head up, almost cramping his neck at the action. He unknowingly dropped his bag and keys to the floor, his eyes widened at the person standing inside, “Mingyu?”

“In the flesh.” The younger chuckled as he spread his arms in invite, “Aren’t you gonna give me a hug?”

Wonwoo shut the door close before running into the younger’s arms. He buried his head onto the crook of his neck, tightening the hug.

“Missed me?” Mingyu whispered onto his ear, “Because I missed you.”

“I missed you.” Wonwoo muttered on his neck, taking a whiff of his cologne. he looked up and cupped his cheeks, “Why are you here? How?”

Mingyu places a hand over his on his cheek, “I heard from a little birdie that someone’s been down lately.”

“Was it Jeonghan?”

“It was Jeonghan.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He silently hugged Mingyu, basking in the younger’s body heat. He can feel Mingyu scratching the base of his nape, his other hand slowly rubbing his lower back gently.

“Wanna take a seat, sweetheart?” Mingyu pressed a kiss to his head.

Wonwoo nodded.

Mingyu pulled away from the hug and gently pulled him towards the couch in front of a big TV, a movie was already set up along with some light snacks on the coffee table.

Mingyu guided Wonwoo down, passing him a bowl of jellies as he draped a blanket over them. He threw an arm around him, guiding the idol’s head on his shoulder.

They weren’t really paying attention to the movie. It was set on low volume, loud enough to be considered as background noise but low enough they can hear each other audibly. They exchange stories softly, Wonwoo giggling on Mingyu’s shoulder as he feeds the latter with snacks. Mingyu kept pressing kisses onto his face.

Wonwoo would be lying if he said he didn’t like the attention he’s getting right now.

The movie already ended but neither of them moved and inch to turn it off or even clean the food a bit. Instead, they cuddled more closer, and exchange some more stories. Midway, Mingyu pecked his lips, getting him off-guard.

“Sorry,” Mingyu nervously chuckled, “Should’ve asked. Uhm, how about anoth-“

Wonwoo captures his lips again. This time with more force and passion. He slowly pushed Mingyu back until the younger was lying on his back with Wonwoo hovering on top of him without breaking the kiss.

He let out a soft sigh when he felt Mingyu’s hands slipped inside his shirt, gently scratching his lower back. Mingyu took it as a chance to slip his tongue inside the older’s mouth, exploring while nipping on his bottom lip.

They kissed and make out on the couch until their lips go numb, hair disheveled and spit escaping the corners of their mouth but neither of them cared. Wonwoo pulled away but kept their proximity close, catching his breath as their lips brush with each other every pant they let out.

Wonwoo runs a hand through Mingyu’s bangs, aimlessly letting his index finger linger longer on Mingyu’s facial features. He rests his hand on Mingyu’s jaw, the younger’s hand over his.

Wonwoo rested his head on Mingyu’s chest. He was drawing abstract shape on the younger’s arm as Mingyu hums a song on his ears. It was nice, he was able to take a small break and he was with his favorite person. It’s been a while since he felt this calm and comfortable so hell yeah, he’ll milk this until the very last moment. It wasn’t even twenty minutes until Mingyu’s phone rung, Jeonghan’s name plastered on the screen.

Mingyu accepted the call and put it on loud speaker, “Hey, Jeonghan.”

“I hope you both got some rest even for a while but we kinda need to go to our next schedule.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Mingyu said, “I’ll take him there.”

“Okay, drive safe.”

Mingyu hung up and turned his phone off. he patted Wonwoo’s lower back gently, “We need to get going now.”

Begrudgingly, Wonwoo got up. The moment Mingyu grabbed their belongings, he immediately latched onto him.

Mingyu laughed, ruffling his hair and he took it upon himself to wear Wonwoo’s hat and mask on him, “You’re adorable.”

Mingyu turned off the TV, double checked their belongings before throwing an arm around Wonwoo. He guided them towards the parking lot, towards a white car.

“Is that yours?” Wonwoo asked as Mingyu opened the passenger’s seat.

“I borrowed from Minghao,” Mingyu sheepishly replied, closing the door carefully as Wonwoo laughed at him.

Mingyu turned around and went inside the driver’s seat, buckling up as he turned up the car, setting the air conditioning to low heat since he knows Wonwoo gets cold easily.

Mingyu reached out from the back, retrieving paper bag and a cup of coffee, “I ordered you coffee since I figured that you need one you have a schedule today.”

He also passed him a tupperware, a big sandwich sliced in half, “I made that personally, Soonyoung and Jihoon has one too, actually it’s good for at least twenty people. I should’ve made a lot more but I got limited time but yeah, just to keep your stomach full.”

Wonwoo was endeared at his thoughtfulness. This is what he loves the most about Mingyu, so caring and has so much love to give to the world with his beautiful, beautiful heart.”

He’s so thankful to his parents, to whoever made Mingyu to be a wonderful person.

Wonwoo leaned forward towards Mingyu and plants a chaste kiss on the younger’s cheek. He, then, places his hand on top of Mingyu’s, as if to tell him all what his heart wants to say, “Thank you, really.”

Mingyu laced their hands together, kissing the back of his hand, “Any time, babe.”

They enjoy their small moment in the car so some more. Wonwoo, listening intently to every detail of Mingyu’s story as SVT’s latest album play in the stereo. He was so immersed in listening to the younger, he didn’t notice that they’ve already arrived and parked at the radio’s studio’s carpark.

“Right on time,” Jeonghan greeted them the moment they stepped out of the car, “Thank God, you both arrived safe.”

“It was a good thing traffic was not that terrible,” Mingyu muttered as he hands Jeonghan the one of the bags full of food, “I brought food but I don’t think I made enough though.”

“What a sweet little baby,” Jeonghan cooed at him, peering inside the other bags Mingyu’s carrying, “Are you gonna feed the whole staff? This is enough!”

“That’s what I told him,” Wonwoo muttered, “Anyway, Gyu, are you gonna stay or do you have other plans for today?”

“I’ll call a staff to help me carry these,” Jeonghan said, dialing on his phone. He looked back to Mingyu, “And Mingyu, if you are comfortable, it’s okay to stay.” he smiled, and stayed to a safe distance from them.

Mingyu just nodded.

“Gyu?”

Mingyu looked back to Wonwoo who was patiently waiting for his reply. I mean he guess they are careful with their relationship but Wonwoo did ask so that means he’s okay with it right?

“Is it okay?” Mingyu asked warily.

“Yeah, but stay careful of course,” Wonwoo muttered, “And with Jeonghan.”

Mingyu smiled, “Well, okay then. I’ll stay.”

Wonwoo returned the smile, “Okay.”

* * *

“Five minutes before broadcast!”

Mingyu took a seat next to, Minhyung, SVT’s actual manager. he was surprised because he never met him before. He was convinced that Jeonghan was also their manager but Minhyung assured him that he is indeed, their manager. Jeonghan just really like to involve himself with SVT since that was what he originally did.

Minhyung stood up and began distributing the sandwiches Mingyu made. Fortunately, he made just enough since radio guesting doesn’t really have a lot of staffs so there were more spare sandwiches for the studio’s staffs.

Mingyu listened to Minhyung explain how SVT’s guesting at the radio. When the ‘on air’ sign turned on, it means it was broadcasting time. It takes usually and hour, and its somehow viewable to the audience and some fans were near the glass window, making it appear that the idols were near them.

Mingyu makes sure to wear his mask and stayed away from the cameras just in case. He knew the internet could be scary and unforgiving.

He also watched how SVT smoothly converse with the DJ. Giving bright smiles and genuine comments especially when talking about their songs. Thirty minutes in and Mingyu knew that Wonwoo answers most of the questions, Soonyoung does the most tasks and manages to divert every conversation towards either the choreography or apparently their next album and Jihoon deflects the more private questions, probably because he looks the most intimidating out of the three.

He watches Minhyung act around the studio, talking to the producers and writers and being attentive when either Soonyoung asks for water or something. He also watches how Jeonghan interacts with the head producers and monitors their answers carefully, truly different from his persona off work.

Actually, all of them seem different from their private lives and on work. Maybe because they are very experienced now in their career but he can still tell they love what they do.

What makes it hard is that he can’t help but stare at Wonwoo.

He glowing, evidently happy when he talks about their song, their written lyrics and hidden messages behind their music videos and other details overlooked by the audience.

Mingyu notice the nose crunches Wonwoo does when he laughs as well as that obnoxiously loud seal clapping.

He notices the way Wonwoo brushes over his name on the bottom of the coffee cup the barista wrote. The idol’s hands tracing down the letters of his names unconsciously.

“Lovestruck aren’t ya’?” Jeonghan whispered as he plopped down next to him on the couch, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“He’s so wonderful.” Mingyu said lovingly, not really caring if he sounds so smitten, it was Jeonghan after all, “Thank you.”

Jeonghan tilted his head to the side as he grabbed one of the sandwiches, “For what?”

“You gave me his number.”

Jeonghan cackled, “Not gonna lie, I didn’t think it would work out so well.”

“Well, he did took the initiative.” Mingyu shrugged, still staring at his significant other.

Jeonghan nudges his arm, “If it helps, I just knew if I didn’t slip his number in the contract, he would’ve asked you out after that career program.”

Mingyu beamed. He thinks Jeonghan could see through his mask the smile forming on his lips, “Really?”

“Really.” the older confirmed, “You can even ask Jun about it.”

Mingyu can feel the tips of his ear reddened. His cheeks dusted pink. He didn’t know could blush.

Embarrassing.

Somehow, in between the noise, in between the conversations, Mingyu and Wonwoo’s eyes met. The idol gave him a small smile as Mingyu’s eyes crinkled.

He knew within that short moment, within that simple actions, so much feelings were so involved.

* * *

Mingyu was inside the council room.

There were some complications with the registrar and he’s trying his best to get everything done by today. It wasn’t entirely the council’s responsibility but they’re helping the admins to let everyone know and they make sure that no one was missed.

It was him, Seokmin, Minghao, and Seungkwan working on it but Minghao was called by his teacher, and Seokmin had nearly forgotten about his class so that leaves him with Seungkwan.

“Hey,” Seungkwan called after an hour of silence, “Can I talk to you for second?”

“Shoot.” Mingyu muttered without looking at him.

“Is Sungyoon bothering you?”

Mingyu stopped writing. He glances at Seungkwan, trying his best his flustered expression but of course Seungkwan saw past that.

“I swear to God, Mingyu if you lie about this we will fight in front of the school’s fountain.”

“Why there?”

“Why not?” Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “This is not the point! You’re avoiding my question!”

“What difference does it make if I’ll let you guys know?” Mingyu pouted, “I’ve already dragged you guys in this mess last year, I don’t want that to happen again.”

“You’re and idiot for thinking like that,” the younger scolded him, “We were already dragged in this so its our business as much it is yours. Second, imagine how mad Minghao will be when he finds out about this. Third, you know how’d it turned out when you didn’t tell us in full details right? Yeah, chaos.”

Mingyu pouted at him. This were the rare times he let himself be nagged by either Seungkwan, Minghao or even Chan.

“Okay fine, yes he is bothering me again. He stopped by a few months ago but after that nothing happened afterwards, I swear.” Mingyu explained.

“Nothing? He’s been flooding the council’s social media! He had hacked it a few times, it’s a good thing Hansol’s great with that stuff,” Seungkwan exclaimed, arms flailing dramatically, “The concern box was filled with his notes and our emails our trashed. He’s also spreading rumors about you throughout campus but thank God, Pledis students were knowledgeable enough to see past those lies.”

“Really?” Mingyu replied.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes again for the second time right now. Mingyu’s concerned that his eyes might jump out of its sockets.

Seungkwan dug a pouch from his bag, getting the contents of it and spreading them onto the table. Mingyu briefly recognized it as their cards from their concern box. It was scribbled in a somewhat very familiar handwriting. As he read through, he can’t help but laugh, it was so petty and childish. He can’t believe someone his age was this irrational and they are already tw

He also opened his phone and proceed to his gallery. He scrolled and scrolled until he cleared his throat.

“Mingyu is a lying asshole that isn’t truthful about who he is. Kim Mingyu isn’t what you thought he is, what does that even mean?” Seungkwan shrugged, “He also called you a lot of slurs and cuss words related to being gay. What a homophobe.”

Seungkwan scrolled some more on his phone, “Some of it were nonsense and my favorite ones are they’re calling you a social climber by using a celebrity as a boyfriend or girlfriend.”

“Did he specify who?”

“Not really,” Seungkwan muttered, “But mostly SVT though. Especially Wonwoo, like what the hell? You could never be associated with him.”

The younger began enumerating his arguments on why Mingyu and Wonwoo in one sentence doesn’t sound right with him.

Mingyu remained quiet all throughout until he cannot take it.

“What if I am?”

“What if you are what?”

“What if I am associated with him?”

Seungkwan gawked at him, “There is now way.”

As on cue, Mingyu phone rang with Wonwoo’s contact name plastered on his screen. Mingyu gestured to Seungkwan to keep quiet as he answered the call.

“Hey sweetheart,” Mingyu said rather lovingly.

_“Hi, just checking. Do you want to eat dinner together today? I’m near your campus later.”_

“Sure. Just text me the time and place.”

_“Nope. I’ll pick you up. What time is your last schedule?”_

“Until five but I have a meeting until 7.”

_“Okay, I'll see you then.”_

“Okay. I’ll see you there.” Mingyu eyed Seungkwan who was eyeing him quizzically, “Hey, I want you to meet someone. Do you want to say hi?”

_“Do I know them? Or is it safe?”_

“Don’t worry I trust him.” Mingyu smiled, “I’ll put you on speaker.”

Mingyu places the phone down on the table, “Wonwoo meet Seungkwan, Seungkwan meet Wonwoo. He’s a fan of you.”

_“Oh, hello Seungkwan! I’ve heard about you a lot through Mingyu.”_

Seungkwan scooted closer towards Mingyu’s phone, “Are you really Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo of SVT?”

A chuckle was heard, _“Yes, I am. Unles you are a fan of other Wonwoos?”_

“No!” Seungkwan defended himself, “It’s just I find this hardly believable. You are too good for Mingyu.”

“Hey!” Mingyu exclaimed.

Wonwoo chuckled on the other line. _“Don’t say that, he’s amazing. He’s too good for me.”_

“Don’t degrade yourself like that king.” Seungkwan said as if on autopilot to praise his idols.

_“You’re adorable. Anyway, I need to go. Gyu, I’ll be there ten minutes after seven, okay bye! Miss you!”_

“Bye! Miss you too! Good luck on your shoot later.”

Wonwoo hung up and Mingyu gave Seungkwan a teasing smirk as Seungkwan stared at a wall.

“Do you believe me now?”

“I can’t believe I spoke to Wonwoo.” Seungkwan whispered to himself, “I can’t believe I spoke to Wonwoo!”

“Yes, you did.” Mingyu said partly smugly.

“And you are in a relationship with him!” Seungkwan snapped, his index finger pointing at him, “How did that happen? How come I didn’t know? Why you? When? How did you do it?”

“One, it just happened. Two, why do you think no one else knew? I only told Hae, Seok and you. Third, it happened after the career awareness. Lastly, I don’t actually know and don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“Hansol will also leave me for Wonwoo and I would do the same.”

“You’re crazy,” Mingyu chuckled, “But on a serious note, no one can know about this okay? I trust you and Wonwoo trusts you too.”

“Of course, man, who do you think I am?”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Now that I’ve confirmed,” Seungkwan starts, “What will you do? Sungyoon knows this doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, I’m not even entirely sure where he got that information,” Mingyu muttered stressfully.

“Paparazzies maybe? He pays a lot of money for people’s information, its not the first time that happened,” the younger shrugged, “And maybe the press already knew about you and Wonwoo, you know how cunning the media is.”

“I know.”

They were silent for a moment. Mingyu can feel that Seungkwan has a lot to say but he doesn’t know how to say it.

“Mingyu,” Seungkwan called out, “I’m not your best friend but I care for you right? But are you sure with this? With Wonwoo? He’s not like you.”

Mingyu stared back at him. Of course, he knew the risks of being with the idol. He knew the complications that comes with Wonwoo’s career. He knows when a word got out, his privacy will be invaded and Wonwoo’s career mght go in shambles. He knew what he might happen, its inevitable and Wonwoo knows that too.

But he also knew what he and Wonwoo have right now is real. Too real and strong.

And they were not scared of doing it. They have each other after all.

“That’s where you are wrong,” Mingyu gave him a smile, “We are pretty much the same.”

“You must really like him.”

Mingyu nodded.

“Well, I believe you both know what you are doing. I’m just glad you are sure and happy,” Seungkwan gathered the papers on the desk and piled them neatly before passing it to Mingyu, “Whatever happens I got you back okay?”

Mingyu accepted the papers with a smile, “Thank you Kwannie.”

“Anytime, Mangyu.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jenyutalele)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/jenyutalele)


	8. Yes, yes, y’all, you don’t stop

Mingyu was stressed.  
  
There’s so much school work already and the tasks from the council were slowly piling up as the members of the council were also busy so that leaves Mingyu to do some of it and remind them again on what they were supposed to do.  
  
He can’t blame them. it was already like weeks before the final exams so they would already end the semester. It was always that time of the yea where professors shower students with a lot of essays and group works with incompetent groupmates but well, that what makes college miserable anyway.  
  
And of course, Mingyu is just like other students who feels frustration over a thousand-word essay. Mingyu slumped over the student council's desk and frustratedly ruffled his hair.  
  
I'm getting nowhere, I need some air. He thought to himself as he packed his stuff and made his way out of the room.  
  
It’s not like it was due tonight or the day after, but in Mingyu's case, he has limited time to procrastinate since he still has pending tasks to do. He was also the type to finish anything subject related before working on the responsibilities with the council and his other clubs.  
  
Call it what you may but he was also feeling kind of lonely so he texted the person he knew could cheer him up.  
  


 **Mingyu (5:54 PM)**  
hey  
are u home?  
can i come over?

  
  
 **Won ☆ (5:54 PM)**  
sure  
still have some pizza come here faster

  
  
Mingyu just sent a heart before making his way out campus and towards the direction of Wonwoo's apartment complex  
  
He arrived at Wonwoo’s floor and entered the passcode the idol gave him since he's been visiting a lot lately.  
  
"Mingyu?" Wonwoo's voice, which sounded like its coming from the kitchen called out, "Is that you?"  
  
"Hey," Mingyu greeted, leaving his bag bay the living room and making him way over to Wonwoo who was eating by the kitchen island. He threw himself towards the idol and wrapped his arms around him, sniffing him a bit as he buried his head on the crook of his neck, "Miss you."  
  
"I miss you too," Wonwoo returned the hug and pressed a kiss on cheek, "How was school?"  
  
"Stressful," Mingyu complained, taking a seat next to Wonwoo and grabbing a slice of pizza from the counter, "You know, hell week and Christmas is coming up. Then another semester."  
  
Wonwoo offered him his cup filled with soda, "Yeah, Christmas festivities, right? And finals?"  
  
"Yeah." Mingyu sipped on his soda, "Good thing its Friday, God I needed a breather."  
  
"That’s good," Wonwoo smiled at him, "How about you stay the night here? Take a nap first and let’s eat take out for dinner."  
  
"Sounds wonderful," Mingyu took their dishes to the sink and threw the pizza box away. He grabbed Wonwoo by the wrist and washed their hands. After drying, he pulled Wonwoo upstairs and opened the older's bedroom. He lied down immediately and patted the space next to him, "Nap?"  
  
"I said, you take a nap," Wonwoo retorted, slipping under the cover, "Take a rest okay?"  
  
Mingyu hummed in response, throwing an arm around Wonwoo's waist, "Sleep with me."  
  
Wonwoo pressed a kiss on Mingyu’s temple before returning the hug, "I’ll be here."

* * *

  
  
"Let's go on a date." Wonwoo blurted while they watching a movie. he was nervous on pm asking so he played with Mingyu's hand, "I just realized I never really asked you out so let’s go on a date."  
  
"I can’t believe you’re the one asking me! I’m the one who should be asking you out," Mingyu flipped himself over and rests all his weight on his fore arms but never let go of Wonwoo's hands, "Is it okay for you? Schedule wise?"  
  
"Yeah, were taking a short break and it matches your time before finals," Wonwoo muttered, "Just for the weekend? We could go for a drive or something."  
  
"That sound amazing!" Mingyu exclaimed, getting excited, "Road trip! We'll take turns driving and let’s go to a resort somewhere."  
  
"I know a resort that Soonyoung and Jihoon often visits how about that?" Wonwoo suggests.  
  
"I’m excited," Mingyu burried his head onto Wonwoo's stomach, "This is going to be so fun."  
  
"Okay," Wonwoo laughed as Mingyu buried his head more onto his stomach, "How about we go this Friday afternoon and come back Sunday morning?"  
  
"Sunday afternoon please?" Mingyu pouted.  
  
"But you have to do you essays!"  
  
"Please."  
  
Wonwoo stared at him as Mingyu muster his best puppy eye look. It was terrible but its Mingyu so it looks cute. He sighed and patted his head, "Okay fine, but stay over. I'll help you with your pending tasks."  
  
Mingyu smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on Wonwoo's lips, "Wonderful."  
  
Wonwoo returned the smile and cuddled further with the younger. He really got lucky with him.

* * *

  
  
Mingyu entered Wonwoo's penthouse in a giddy mood as soon as his classes for the day were done. He packed his things two days before and prepared some of his school related materials so he won’t spend too much time in won’t back and forth to his own apartment.

Somehow, the penthouse seemed to quiet so he shouted, "Wonwoo! I'm here!"  
  
"In the kitchen!"  
  
Mingyu took of his jacket and shoes before making his way towards the kitchen where their food for the trip laid.  
  
"Hi." Wonwoo waved, "Is this enough? I mean were also going to eat at the resort itself."  
  
"Yeah, that's enough," Mingyu went closer and gave Wonwoo a kiss, "Have you packed already?"  
  
"I have a couple more things to put but I’ll take care of that after this." Wonwoo replied.  
  
Mingyu shook his head and took off the plastic gloves in Wonwoo's hand, "I’ll take care of this. You go pack."  
  
Wonwoo justa gave hima grateful smiled and run towards his bedroom.  
  
Mingyu chuckled when he finally gave an overlook of the foods. Mingyu cooked most of it but what surprised him was how Wonwoo packed them. The rice balls have this weird face made out of seaweed and the chopped fruits were placed in small pink cups and toothpicks with little characters on top.  
  
Adorable, Mingyu thought as he continued what Wonwoo was doing with their meals. He closed the containers and placed them inside the lunch bag carefully. He also grabbed their tumblers from the cupboard and filled them with water and their coffee. He also grabbed some of Wonwoo's snacks from the pantry and two extra bottled waters.  
  
They’re bringing a lot of food since they agreed on doing a barbeque on the resort so their car smelled of beer and raw meat.  
  
"Wonwoo! I’ll put the stuff at the car okay?" Mingyu shouted.  
  
Wonwoo peered from the glass wall by his bedroom and made an okay sign.  
  
Mingyu went back and forth from the penthouse onto the parking lot of the apartment complex. He also doubled check their stuff inside.  
  
 _Food, beer, trunks, towel, clothes_ , Mingyu thought as he checked every bag and box inside the trunk of Wonwoo's truck.  
  
Seriously, how many cars does he have?  
  
After double checking he went back inside the penthouse and waited for Wonwoo by the living room.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Wonwoo asked as he slung his hand carry over his shoulder, "Can you unplug the appliances in the kitchen? I have to speak with Jihoon and Soonyoung before we go."  
  
"Got it," Mingyu stood up, "Meet you at their floor okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Wonwoo muttered, wearing his crocs and heading out.  
  
Mingyu did as what he was told. He also checked the other parts of the penthouse before locking up the apartment. He took the elevator down and arrived at Soonyoung and Jihoon's floor. Mingyu saw Soonyoung giving Wonwoo a hug.  
  
"Hey Mingyu," Jihoon greeted, "Drive safely okay? Daniel will welcome you there then come back safely."  
  
Mingyu just nodded.  
  
"Enjoy!" Soonyoung also gave him a hug, "Wonwoo likes sexy time you know."  
  
"You’re so embarrassing." Wonwoo exclaimed, grabbing Mingyu's hand and pulling him closer to his side while he glared at Soonyoung who was having the time of his life.  
  
"Anyway, we'll be back on Sunday so don’t worry too much." Wonwoo muttered, pulling Mingyu towards the elevators.  
  


"Stay safe and enjoy!" Soonyoung waved at them excitedly, "Don’t forget to message Jeonghan! And our snacks!"  
  
Mingyu gave them both a curt bow and wave as the elevator’s doors close.  
  
"Soonyoung's embarrassing dont mind him," Wonwoo shook his head, hand now intertwined with the younger, "Also remind me to get him that delicacy he's been bugging me about."  
  
"Sure." Mingyu peered at the sign that indicates what floor they are, "I’m so excited I think about to pee."  
  
"Do you need to go?" Wonwoo asked, "Go now before we leave, we won’t be having a lot of stop overs."  
  
"No, I was just exaggerating."  
  
Wonwoo just hummed, letting go of Mingyu hand and wearing his mask over his mouth and nose when they were near the parking lot.  
  
Both of them walked towards Wonwoo's car, Mingyu going straight towards the driver's seat.  
  
Mingyu raise his hand where the car keys were located at his index finger, "I'm driving first."  
  
"You bet you are."

* * *

  
  
"Is this the right place?" Mingyu looked around the area. He couldn't see anything except for a lot of trees.  
  
"Yeah," Wonwoo peered out of his window, "Go straight and there's some kind of driveway on the left."  
  
Mingyu did as what he was told. He drove and saw the driveway that led to a very comfy yet extravagant resort place lit with light in an orange hue.  
  
Mingyu gulped, this was too cheesy for a hang out place. But they were on a date right? so maybe it was just right.  
  
He parked the car at the entrance of the place where four people stood, three of them looked like valets the other just looked like a tourist itself.  
  
Wonwoo got out of the car and Mingyu followed.  
  
"Hey Daniel," Wonwoo gave him a side hug, "Thanks for managing everything."  
  
"No problem, a friend of Jihoon is a friend of mine," the said Daniel smiled as he instructed the valets to retrieve their things and place them in their room. He gestured to him, "I believe you are Mingyu?"  
  
"Ah yes," Mingyu wiped his hand over his pants before shaking his hand, "Kim Mingyu, a friend of Wonwoo's."  
  
Daniel laughed, "Kang Daniel and you don’t need to lie. A lot of celebrity couples do their escapades here."  
  
Mingyu felt his ear burn so he looked at Wonwoo who was also hiding from the heat that spread across his cheeks.  
  
"Anyway," Daniel clapped his hands, "Leave the things and car to staff and I’ll give you a tour of the resort."  
  
Mingyu gave the car key to the valet and followed walked beside Wonwoo as the follow Daniel who chatted animatedly about the place.  
  
Wonwoo took his hand and intertwined their hands. Mingyu looked at him in uncertainty.  
  
"It’s okay," Wonwoo gave him a comforting smile, "We're safe here."  
  
"Okay," Mingyu smiled and held on tighter on his hand, "Okay."  
  
They followed Daniel as the swung their intertwined hands front and back.  
  


"And this is your place," Daniel tossed Wonwoo a key card, "Breakfast buffets at 7 until 9 but of course there’s always food service in case you want privacy. Use the phone if you need anything else."  
  
"This is more than enough, thank you Daniel," Wonwoo muttered.  
  
"Well, I’ll be around of you need me," Daniel gave them a small smile and bowed, "Have a great stay."  
  
Mingyu waved at him but was struck as the latter gave him a malicious wink. Daniel turned back and walked away leaving them to their rooms.  
  
"Baby, look!" Wonwoo excitedly pointed towards the balcony of their room, "The view is amazing!"  
  
Mingyu was stunned but he managed to walk near Wonwoo. He guessed that the older was too excited because of the sunset to actually recognized that he had called him with an endearment for the first time. And Mingyu wanted to hear it again.  
  
Mingyu stood next to him as they watch the sun set in front of them as if the ocean's devouring it whole.  
  
Wonwoo sighed, resting his head on Mingyu's shoulder, "Thank you for being with me."  
  
Mingyu looked at his favorite person, sunkissed and relaxed on his shoulder. He placed a long kiss on his forehead, "Anytime, sweetheart. Thank you for being you."  
  
Mingyu followed what his heart's dictating. He gently grabbed Wonwoo's hand and pressed tiny kisses on his knuckles. He rested his head on the latter's, snuggling more to his side.  
  
 _I'm so in love with you._  
  
Mingyu won’t say it yet but this moment, this very moment, he knew what he felt for the idol grew more and more. He'll say it when the time's right but for now, he wants to enjoy his company and adoration.  
  
Heads bumped, hands intertwined, and heart beating as one.  
  


* * *

“Wonwoo let’s go!” Mingyu pulled on his hand to get him up, “The fire dance is about to begin!”

“Okay, okay, I’m up,” Wonwoo groaned as he stood up from their bed. He wore his slippers and headed out their room.

Wonwoo let himself be dragged outside by Mingyu where the younger had already set up their barbeque place. Their food was too much for two people but who was complaining. They can whatever they want since its their weekend and nothing’s gonna ruin it.

Wonwoo reached out for the tongs before Mingyu could grab it first, “I’m cooking.”

Mingyu just shrugged, opening their cooler and tossing him a can of beer, “Sure thing.”

Wonwoo began grilling as Mingyu fussed over their other food on the table provided by the resort.

“How do you like your meat?” Wonwoo called, fanning the smoke out of his face.

“Well done, babe, but a little bit toasted at the edges.” Mingyu answered, “Do you want your ramen chewy?”

“Yes, please.” Wonwoo replied, “Just not soggy, I beg of you.”

“You got it.” Mingyu proceed to fix their meals.

The fire dance that apparently was schedule to perform every Friday night started to perform their routine and Mingyu watches them in amazement. They weren’t even near them, just viewable from their place. They could also see other guests with their guests or something, he didn’t know and he didn’t want to assume.

“Hey,” Mingyu was chewing on some of the homemade kimbap, mama Choi, from the restaurant they visited back then, “Isn’t that Taeyong? Lee Taeyong from NCT?”

“Oh, you know NCT but not SVT?” Wonwoo teased. Mingyu pouted at him and he just laughed, “Just kidding.”

Wonwoo peered to their right and saw a bunch of guys drinking and having an intense beer pong battle. His friend somewhat felt that he was staring, when he deemed it was Wonwoo he gave a big wave and turned back to whoever he is with.

Wonwoo gave Mingyu a smile, “I forgot to tell you. This resort is like a safe haven for celebrities. You do stuff here and nothing gets out except like drugs and shit but like bringing a partner or family gatherings? You’re safe.”

“Nothing goes out?” Mingyu muttered.

“Nothing goes out _ever_.” Wonwoo assures him, “Probably because you knew shit and they knew shit about you too but you know camaraderie among celebs.”

“That’s a dope thing to do.” Mingyu smiled and went back on watching the fire dancers do tricks with, well, fire.

“Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo grinned when he recognized the voice. He looked and saw a raven-haired and blond person and waved back, ‘Doyoung! Taeyong!”

“Hi!” Taeyong greeted him with a can in hand, “Amazing comeback! I love Left and Right!”

“B-sides?” Doyoung engulfed him too in a hug, “Amazing! Jihoon did amazing as usual.”

Thanks, guys,” Wonwoo gave them a smile before ushering Mingyu to come close, “Doie, Yong, this is Mingyu. Mingyu this is Doyoung and Taeyong from NCT.”

“Oh,” The blonde offered his hand to Mingyu, “Lee Taeyong, you can just call me Taeyong.”

Doyoung also offered his hand to Mingyu, “Kim Dongyoung, Doyoung on stage.” He looked at Wonwoo, “Code A?”

“What? No!” Wonwoo chuckled, “Code C, a very, very code C.”

“Oh my God!” Taeyong moved away from Mingyu gave Wonwoo a hug, “I’m so happy for you! Finally!”

“Babe, let the man breathe,” Doyoung wrapped an arm around the blond’s waist.

Taeyong wrapped and arm back around Doyoung’s waist, “It’s just, I’m so happy for you Wonwoo.”

_“Babe?”_

Wonwoo turned around and saw Mingyu had dropped his chopsticks as well as his jaw. He went to their table and got him new chopsticks and placed a hand on his chin so he can close his mouth.

“Babe?” Mingyu asked softly to Wonwoo, “Are they?”

“We’ve been dating for a while, don’t worry,” Taeyong leaned his head onto Doyoung’s shoulder.

“You make it sound like it’s just recent,” Doyoung rolled his eyes before making eye contact with Mingyu, “We’ve been together for four years.”

“Four years?” Mingyu gawked, “Is it okay if I know these things?”

“Well, Wonwoo trusts you so why can’t we?” Taeyong shrugged as he gave him a bright smile.

“Plus, if you say stuff in the internet, we can just expose you too,” Doyoung shrugged, “Not that I would actually do that.”

Mingyu just gawked again and Wonwoo laughed at him.

Wonwoo placed a hand by Mingyu’s back, “That’s enough threatening, Doie.”

“Anyway, we just wanted to know how you’ve been an apparently, you are doing great.” Taeyong gave another hug to Wonwoo and Mingyu, “We’re just right over there we have a lot of food and beers. Even Hyunwoo and the guys are here.”

“Hyunwoo. like MONSTA X Hyunwoo?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yeah,” Doyoung dragged Taeyong by the hand, “Anyway, we’ll leave you two now. We will be by our table. Have a great night you two!”

Wonwoo and Mingyu waved back at the two retreating figures and went back to their meals.

Mingyu gave him a look, “I can’t believe I just talked to two other celebrities that are apparently dating for so long.”

“You should know by now that a lot of celebrities are in a relationship,” Wonwoo handed him a piece of meat by the grill, “Just don’t get caught, you know.”

“Do you think we’re gonna get caught?”

Wonwoo gave him a look and served them what he’s been grilling. He cupped Mingyu’s cheeks and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, “That’s the last thing I want to happen to us but it’s inevitable.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu patted the space next to him.

They began to eat silently. Mingyu placing lots of side dishes on Wonwoo’s plate as they exchange bites with each other.

“You do know what you got yourself into when you started with this with me, right?”

“Absolutely,” Mingyu chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’m prepared for whatever happens as long you’re with me.”

“Thank you for being so understanding.” Wonwoo leaned his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, “Look at the stars.”

Mingyu looked up and smiled. Stars twinkling above could never compare to Wonwoo’s eyes, eyeing the stars above them with so much adoration.

_I’m so in love._

Mingyu pressed a long, gently kiss on his temple. He could get used to this forever.

* * *

After a whole lot of eating and drinking beers and meeting a lot of celebrities, Wonwoo found himself inside the indoor jacuzzi and groaned. It was cold and he jacuzzi was in the right type of warm, enough to make him sober and conquer the cold weather.

“My head is killing me.”

Mingyu chuckled, “I told you, you drank too much!”

“I told you it’s a bit too much on what I consume but tolerable,” Wonwoo muttered as he rested his head on the edge of the tub,” Minhyuk knew how to make me drink, ugh.”

“I still can’t believe we saw MONSTA X face to face,” Mingyu stammers in amazement, “Them, Apink, even EXO? Can you believe that?”

“How come you know them but not us?”

Mingyu looked back to Wonwoo who was pouting at the center of the jacuzzi. The light of the tub lit by what looked like party lights, illuminated his features with a pinkish glow. He looks absolutely ethereal.

“Baby,” Mingyu poured him a glass of water and passed him to him, “Are you seriously not going to let that go?”

Wonwoo drank the water and handed back the glass and pouted again.

Mingyu placed the glass down by the side table, “Are you drunk?”

“No, I can still speak clearly.” Wonwoo mumbled, “Not drunk, a bit tipsy.”

“Scoot over, baby.” Mingyu said as he stepped inside the jacuzzi pool, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, leaving him only in his swimming trunks.

Mingyu got inside the tub and sat next to Wonwoo who immediately attached himself to the younger, “Woah, there.”

Mingyu made himself comfortable and cuddled back with the idol, letting him rest his head on his chest.

“You’re so huggable,” Wonwoo slurred over his words, “I love hugs.”

Mingyu just chuckled at his as he scratches the base of his hair, the bubbles of the jacuzzi flowing on them.

Wonwoo began pressing small kisses on his neck. Slowly and gently, just like brushing his lips over his adam’s apple. Then, there was tongue. Wonwoo climbed on top of him as his hot breath ghosted over the juncture of his neck as the idol sucked on the patch of skin below his ear.

Wonwoo moaned on his lips, trailing small kisses across his cheeks, jaw until he reached Mingyu’s shoulders and began marking Mingyu’s chest.

“Wonwoo baby,” Mingyu tried to pry him off, “Baby, you’re drunk.”

“I said, I’m not.” Wonwoo places a kiss on his lips, “Is this okay?”

This felt like the déjà vu of their first kiss but more, passionate and heated now that things got more official. He wasn’t sure what will happened next but he sure if they don’t stop now, they will and will do something very sexy.

“Sexy time,” Soonyoung’s voice echoed in his mind as Wonwoo kept kissing his neck.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo cupped his cheeks, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu muttered as he held on Wonwoo’s hands, “You know if we start this, we won’t be able to stop, right?”

“I know.” The idol murmured, “And that’s okay.”

“Really?”

Wonwoo pressed their fore heads together, “Yes! So, please, kiss me already.”

Without another word, Mingyu pulled him back for a very heated kiss. He cupped the idol’s bottom as a signal. Wonwoo wrapped his legs around the younger’s waist, as Mingyu carefully got them out of tub. Mingyu grabbed their towels as they continue making out as they got in their room.

Their room was filled with all sort of sounds. Whispering of words, moaning, and even giggles, but all sounded wonderful in their ears.

* * *

It was their last day and Mingyu was finishing up packing their belongings. They weren't leaving right away. They have the whole morning to enjoy the resort more before heading back home. Wonwoo was silently watching the sun rise before his eyes at the balcony.  
  
Mingyu walked towards the idol and gently placed an arm on Wonwoo's lower back, "What are you thinking, hm?"  
  
"Nothing, just that I wish we had more time together," Wonwoo gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry I couldn’t give you a normal date."  
  
"Sweetheart, no. We still have some shopping to do but," Mingyu cupped his cheeks, "I love every waking day with you. Hiding or not, I love spending it with you."

“But we just drove and ate and apparently, I just made sexy time with you last night.”

“And it was wonderful,” Mingyu held his hand, “Especially last night.”

“Don’t,” Wonwoo warned, “I’m really sorry.”

“Nope, it is okay.” Mingyu places a kiss on his cheek, “I mean, it’s not like we haven’t done it before and we could it again.”

Wonwoo slapped his chest. Mingyu laughed at him, “Okay, okay,”

They were silent as they watch the sun rising slowly.  
  
"Thank you for being with me," Wonwoo look at front, "Isn’t the sun pretty?"  
  
"Yeah," Mingyu muttered as he hugged Wonwoo from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around the latter's waist as he presses light kisses on the idol’s shoulder, "Pretty."  
  
Wonwoo sighed and rested his weight on Mingyu, "I'm so happy you're here with me. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, sweetheart." Mingyu muttered as he pressed a kiss on his neck.  
  
Wonwoo instinctively tilted his head to the side, allowing Mingyu more access with his neck. Mingyu pressed multiple kisses along his nape and unto the sides of his neck.  
  
When Wonwoo heave a sigh, Mingyu sucked on the juncture of his neck then lapped on the same spot, making Wonwoo lean more on his chest.  
  
"Mingyu," Wonwoo sighed.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" Mingyu muttered still lapping on his neck.  
  
Wonwoo pulled away and turned around, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's shoulders. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s company as they stare at each other’s eyes full of adoration and fondness.  
  
Mingyu placed a hand over his jaw and grazed his thumb over his cheek as the sun's rays beautifully reflected on Wonwoo's face, "You look so beautiful."  
  
Wonwoo looked up to see Mingyu staring down at him with so much emotion in his eyes. His actions were so gentle and so full of care that if he didn’t pay attention enough, he won’t realize were there. Mingyu slowly leaned down and gently captured his lips. He sighed into his mouth and angled his head so he can fully kiss the younger's lips.

Mingyu hands slipped inside Wonwoo’s shirt and began caressing his skin. He ran his hands over Wonwoo’s toned stomach before resting his hands over the band of the older’s underwear.  
  
"I love you." Mingyu mumbled into their kiss.  
  
Wonwoo paused and pulled away, "What did you say?"  
  
"Huh?" Mingyu asked, feeling nervous as the tips of his fingers grew cold on his lower back.  
  
"Mingyu," Wonwoo cupped his cheeks, "What did you say?"  
  
Mingyu gulped. It’s now or never, he thought to himself, "I said I love you."  
  
Wonwoo was stunned. It was still early in their relationship and he didn’t know what the younger was feelings for him is this strong already.

Wonwoo chuckled, It was reciprocated after all.  
  
"I was going to tell you in a better time and a better setting but it kind of slipped out," Mingyu rambled, "You don't have to say anything! Don’t worry nothing will change I promise."  
  
"Mingyu," Wonwoo called him softly, "Will you look at me, baby?"  
  
Mingyu looked at him with uncertainty, eyes filled with guilt as he unconsciously pouted. He should’ve avoided his eyes but this is the second time Wonwoo had called him with an endearment and he just can’t help but feel weak when he calls him that.  
  
"I love you, too." Wonwoo declared, smiling brightly at Mingyu's surprised expression.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Wonwoo chuckled, pulling him closer to him, 'I said I love you too."  
  
Mingyu swopped him back into his arms, a big smile forming on his lips, "Do you mean that?"  
  
"Yes," Wonwoo chuckled, "I love you."  
  
Mingyu captured his lips once again but his time more passionate and fervor but his hands are gentle as ever.  
  
"God," Mingyu pressed their foreheads together, "You made me the happiest  
man alive."  
  
Wonwoo just laughed at him before kissing him fully on the lips. He didn’t know how but somehow, they ended up on the bed, their tops discarded on the floor once again.  
  
"I love you." Mingyu murmured into the kiss  
  
"I love you too." Wonwoo replied.

Nothing will ever top this moment. Mingyu kissing him with so much love as the sun slowly rises in front of them, embracing them with its warmth.  
  
Wonwoo didn’t need an extravagant confession of Mingyu's love. All he need is him because every breathing moment with him is perfect and special.

* * *

“You’re an absolute dork.” Wonwoo said as he walked past Mingyu who was wearing and an overly-decorated floral straw hat while making some ‘high fashion’ pose for him.

Wonwoo made his way towards the snack bar, grabbing three boxes of that certain pineapple bread thing that Soonyoung love so much. He also threw in a lot of other stuff for his members and friends back in Seoul. Coffee for Jeonghan, a tumbler for Jihoon, some cute stationary pens for Jeonghan’s secretary and a lot more for their other staff.

“Is that for your friends?” Wonwoo asked as Mingyu threw in more stuff in their basket. A pretty shirt, sunglasses, a very decorative bottle opener and some socks.

“Yup! Shirt for Minghao, Socks for Seokmin and Josh, and the bottle opener for Seungcheol,” Mingyu exclaimed, as he places at least two boxes of coconut pie, “And that’s for my family.”

Mingyu gave him a giddy grin before slapping himself on the forehead, “I forgot! The council! They won’t let me live if they knew I didn’t bring them something.”

Wonwoo chuckled, giving the younger a slight push, “Take your time, just meet me here okay?”

Mingyu nodded, kissing him on the cheek then running away to browse for souvenirs.

Wonwoo went back at the jewelries in front of him. An array of necklaces was prominent as it was probably some type of province symbolism but they were also some rings and earring with similar designs.

One of them rings caught his attention. It was a couple ring, just a simple band of silver but it was marked at the edges. If it was put together by their marks, it formed some type of symbol he can’t quite understand.

“Beautiful isn’t?” an old woman emerged behind the stall, giving him a wrinkly smile, “It was derived back in the late 1300’s, that was the symbol for love in the writing.”

Wonwoo gave her a tight smile as he observed the rings again. He has this urge to buy it but somethings holding him back. Maybe he needed a little push, “Can you tell me more about it?” he muttered.

“It has a story you know,” The old lady began, “There was once was a prince, noble and loved by the nation. He would spend his days with the civilians and his nights with the soldiers. On one of his routes, he met the prettiest lady, painting elegantly at a river nearby, he ever laid his eyes on but she was quite average for someone so honorable.”

The lady took out the rings from their place, “The man was too smitten to let her out of his sight so he immediately introduced himself, courted her. The beautiful maiden even taught him her paintings and some type of language she invented. They continued to meet in secret, only trusted peers knew. All things were well until the king found out.”

Wonwoo had settled down on the bench the old lady offered, listening intently to her.

“The king was furious. The prince tried to compromise; he would be the king he was raised to be but let him meet the maiden. The king was not convinced. The king had ordered the maiden to be slain the next day. The prince was devastated as he watched at the very front of the guillotine, forbidden to even make a slight flinch or else, the maiden’s family will follow,” said the old lady.

“After the execution, one of the sisters of the young maiden approached him, handing him a small box. After returning to his quarters, he opened the box to reveal the very same ring he gave her two full moons back, and some letters written in their secret language.”

The old lady put back other the rings so it would form the mark on the edges, “The scribes of the prince, now a kind and brave king, took interest in their written language. So, the king made it into the nation’s writing in honor of his first love, a reminder of their love cut short but they knew, deep in their hearts, their red strings are still connected.”

“Wow,” Wonwoo muttered, eyeing the rings again, “That was quite the story.” It wasn’t just quite a story, it was charming and horrifyingly enough, it reminded him of his own love story.

“Wonderful isn’t?” the old lady gave him a smile, “Was that you partner, son? The tall, bubbly kid?”

There was something endearing with grandmothers calling him son. And there was something in this old lady’s aura that wants him to trust her so he nodded slowly.

“He’s a nice kid, I could tell by his eyes,” the old lady gently grabbed his wrist with her wrinkly hands and placed the rings on his palm, “Keep this and give it to him. I can feel that your relationship with each other will be a bumpy one but all things will turn out fine.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo peered down at the rings, “Thank you so much. How much are these?”

The old lady just gave him bright smile as she shook her head slightly, closing Wonwoo’s with her free hand, “This is a gift, sweetie.”

“I can’t take it for free,” Wonwoo looked again at the ornaments, “I’ll take some others too.”

Wonwoo bought a jewelry set for his mother and anklets for his father and brother. He even bought some for Jihoon’s and Soonyoung’s parents. He shrugged his shoulders, might as well bought some for Mingyu’s family too.

He went back to the lady with all his selected items. He presented the rings back at her, “Is there any way that I could engrave something here?”

The old lady chuckled before nodding.

* * *

“Wonu babe?” Mingyu whisper-shouted inside the store. He’s been wandering for the store for five minutes since he doesn’t really have a sense of direction.

He carried back his basket (he grabbed another since he bought a lot) to the next aisles. He walked around as he peered up above the cabinets, taking advantage of his height.

“There!” he exclaimed when he finally found the jewelry part of the store, “Baby!”

Mingyu went up to his boyfriend who was casually chatting with an elderly woman. What’s with Wonwoo and elderly people? Anyway, he finds it endearing.

“Shopped well?” said Wonwoo, “I bought something for your sister and parents.”

“You shouldn’t have!”

Wonwoo took his hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. He turned back to the old lady, “Thank you for today. I’ll come back soon.”

“Can I have a hug?” the old lady requested.

Wonwoo was more than glad to give her one. He also pulled Mingyu in but he pulled away more quickly than the older.

Mingyu could see that the old woman whispered something to Wonwoo, leaving the latter into a blushing mess. The old lady patted their heads before going back to her stall.

Wonwoo took Mingyu’s hand again but dragging him to the checkout place to pay for their things.

The cashier was nice and did things fast and tidy and even offered to carry some of the things to their car.

Wonwoo got to the driver’s seat and buckled up. Mingyu slipping inside the passenger seat, their drinks in one hand.

“Ready to go?” Mingyu asked as he buckle up.

“Seoul, here we go.” Wownoo muttered, pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

After at least two hours of driving, the arrived back at Wonwoo’s penthouse. Wonwoo texted Soonyoung for his beloved pineapple bread and the door of his apartment burst open, revealing a running Soonyoung with one slipper on and Jihoon, holding the slipper left at the elevator when he run. They used to live here back then so they do know the passcode.

“My babies!” Soonyoung shouted when he saw the boxes of snacks at the table, “Thank Won, Mingyu! I could last for months now.” he said as he hugged the said snack.

“Those are also for you.” Wonwoo gestured to the other stuff on the table. Jihoon inspected the souvenirs before taking everything into his arms.

“Thanks,” Jihoon went away, exiting Wonwoo’s apartment, “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow!” Soonyoung exclaimed, towing behind Jihoon as he hugged his precious pineapple bread to his chest.

Wonwoo chuckled at them before separating the souvenirs for the people at his company so he can give them all tomorrow.

Mingyu was excitedly tells him a story about how his sister once accidentally dumped their dad’s toothbrush into their toilet and didn’t tell him after a week later.

Wonwoo intently listen to his story, sitting next to him on the couch. He laid his head on Mingyu’s shoulder as he laughed at the younger’s story.

“Yeah. Minseo’s an idiot,” Mingyu chuckled, “Speaking of Minseo, I have something to tell you.”

Wonwoo gave him a questioning look.

“I might go home in two weeks’ time though,” Mingyu held on his hand and squeezed him gently, “And I’m thinking of introducing you to them. What do you think?”

“Really?” Wonwoo looked at him worriedly, “Are they okay with that? And how about your dad?”

“My mom and sister will love you. As for my dad, I think he’s still not giving up on turning me into a politician but he’s still the best dad.” Mingyu pressed a kiss on his temple, “I won’t let you go there if things were messy.”

“I clear my schedule,” Wonwoo muttered, “Let me know when okay?”

Mingyu nodded, leaning his head onto Wonwoo’s. They bask in each other’s presence in silence. Mingyu’s thumb gently rubbing the back of his hand and Wonwoo can’t help but let out a soft sigh. He squirmed in spot, feeling something digging inside his back pocket.

“The lady from earlier told me an interesting story.” Wonwoo muttered.

“Oh? Do tell.”

Wonwoo sighed, “It’s about a prince and a maiden. A noble man and a normal but passionate lady. The prince was forbidden to love anyone else but he persists. The day the king found out; the maiden was sentenced to death. He was left with the maiden’s letter full of their secret language they made and their red string of fate still connected.”

“Well, that’s a sad story.”

Wonwoo played with Mingyu’s hand, “You have pretty hands.”

“Yeah?”

The idol reached out to his pocket. Wonwoo turned Mingyu’s hand and place the band over his palm.

“It’s a promise ring,” Wonwoo said as show the other one, “You see this?”

Wonwoo puts the two rings beside each other. Mingyu didn’t notice this at first, it formed some type of figure he doesn’t understand.

“This is means love. Just like from the story. A reminder of my feelings for you.” Wonwoo explained as he places one of the ring with Wonwoo’s initials engraved on the inside part, “I know the situation of our relationship isn’t normal and it has a lot of limits but I love you truly.”

“Wear it on me?”

Wonwoo got the ring from his palm and slowly inserted the jewelry in his ring finger. Mingyu grabbed the other ring and slid it inside the older’s finger as well.

“Should we promise something on this?” Mingyu clinked their rings together.

Wonwoo nodded.

Mingyu grabbed his hand wear the promise ring lay beautifully on the older’s finger, “I promise to make you feel loved at all times. I promise to trust, understand, and be here for you. And I love you with all I am.” said Mingyu, as he kissed his hand.

“And I promise you that I’ll always be here for you every step of the way. I’ll be your support as you are with me. I promise to trust, understand and love you with all that I am.” Wonwoo kissed his hand too.

Mingyu cupped his face, placing a hand o his nape as he pulled down the idol for a long, gentle kiss. Mingyu poured all of his feelings – love, adoration, happiness – onto the kiss, trying his best to convey how much he feels. And he thinks Wonwoo got the message as the older kissed back with so much emotions too.

“I love you.” Wonwoo whispered on his lips.

Mingyu smiled, “With all that I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more chapters!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!! I may not be able to reply but I assure you I read it :>>


End file.
